CUIDADO CON LA BESTIA
by SEREDAR
Summary: Serena nunca había dormido con un hombre, pero meses después de hacerlo, iba a tener un hijo del hombre que sospechaba era el causante de la muerte de su padre.  Sabía que al nacer su hijo, tendría que abandonarlo, pero ella le amaba...
1. Chapter 1

**AUTORA ANNE MATHER**

**ADAPTADA A LOS PERSONAJES DE SAILOR MOON PERTENECIENTES A NAOKO TAKEUCHI. **

Protagonistas Serena Tsukino y Darién Chiba

**¡CUIDADO CON LA BESTIA!**

**Argumento**

Serena nunca había dormido con un hombre, pero meses después de hacerlo, iba a tener un hijo del hombre que sospechaba era el causante de la muerte de su padre. Sabía que al nacer su hijo, tendría que abandonarlo, pero ella le amaba...


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 1**

LA notificación de presentarse en la oficina del abogado le llegó exactamente treinta días después del accidente de su padre. Serena apenas se había repuesto del golpe que significó la muerte de su progenitor, aunque empezaba a encauzar su camino hacia la normalidad. Se preguntaba una y otra vez cómo pasó aquello. ¿Cómo fue posible que su padre, un timonel experimentado, perdiera el control de aquella forma?. Supuso que nadie lo sabría jamás y al recordar el cuerpo inerte de su padre, que fue arrojado por las aguas en Sheerness, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies.

La gente fue amable, por supuesto. Los amigos de su padre, los socios, todos, le dieron su más sentido pésame. Después de todo, ahora estaba completamente sola en el mundo. Su madre murió ocho años antes, y aunque ella, Serena, y su padre nunca habían estado muy unidos, ya que la mayor parte del tiempo ella estaba de interna en la escuela, lo echaría mucho de menos.

Poco a poco, sin embargo, se vio obligada a mostrar interés en su situación actual. No habían sido ricos, pero tampoco pobres, y Serena se llevó la gran sorpresa al enterarse de que unas semanas antes de morir, su padre sacó una póliza de seguro personal bastante cuantiosa. Era natural que aquello crease sospechas en la investigación, pero los abogados de su padre le aseguraron al médico forense que no se hallaba en dificultades económicas. La casa de ellos, ubicada en una placita cerca de Regent's Mark valía una pequeña fortuna y la compañía de su padre parecía marchar bastante bien. Valores Tsukino no era una empresa grande; sin embargo, sus ganancias eran constantes. No existía ninguna razón obvia por la cual Kenji Tsukino se hubiese quitado la vida, y en lo que le concernía a Serena, aquella parte de la investigación ya había terminado.

La joven se sintió molesta al descubrir que de la noche a la mañana se había convertido en una heredera; sobre todo, porque nunca sintió la necesidad de tener mucho dinero, No se imaginaba por qué su padre se vio obligado a sacar un seguro tan alto.

Ella trabajaba medio día en una "boutique" situada en Knightsbridge cuando ocurrió el accidente. La dueña era madre de una compañera de escuela, ya que Serena, al terminar sus estudios, no había decidido qué carrera quería seguir. Y aceptó de buena gana la oportunidad de ganar algún dinero para sus gastos personales. Esto le dio la oportunidad de observar la ropa de cerca y pensaba que podría ser diseñadora.

Todo aquello parecía muy distante e irreal; se culpaba con amargura de no haberle concedido más tiempo y atenciones a su padre. Era posible que hubiera estado muy cansado de tanto trabajar. Recordaba el aire fatigado y tenso que a veces mostraba.

Luego llegó la citación en forma de una breve carta bastante fría, que Serena tuvo que releer varias veces antes de echarla dentro de su bolso de mano. Se imaginó que los abogados de su padre estaban consternados por su aparente falta de interés en el legado. Fuera lo que fuera, ella se preocupaba. Ya se estaba evaluando la compañía financiera y no sabía si seguiría viviendo en la casa de Glebe Square. Entonces, ¿para qué necesitaba cien mil libras?

Un tanto recelosa, fue conducida a la oficina del señor Artemis Moon. El ambiente le recordaba demasiado vivamente las primeras visitas a aquel lugar, poco después de la muerte de su padre. Al recordarlo se le secó la boca.

El señor Artemis Moon, no tenía la figura apuesta de un héroe. Menudo y flaco, de cabello escaso y canoso, parecía más bien un escribano sacado de alguna novela de Dickens. Con todo, sus ojos agudos apreciaron correctamente la apariencia atractiva de Serena. Era alta y delgada, habiendo adelgazado un poco por los sucesos de las últimas cuatro semanas; vestida con traje de mezclilla y con el cabello rojo oscuro suelto sobre los hombros, parecía mucho más joven de los dieciocho años que él sabía que tenía.

Se estrecharon las manos y el señor Artemis Moon le indicó que se sentará en la silla de cuero que se encontraba frente a la de él.

–Me alegra que haya podido venir, señorita Tsukino. El asunto es... digamos... algo urgente.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono y con un chasquido de lengua, el señor Artemis Moon pidió disculpas y lo contestó. Esto le dio unos minutos a Serena para dominarse y mirar a su alrededor con determinación. Las paredes estaban llenas de grandes volúmenes, en los cuales se describían todos los temas legales conocidos desde los albores de la humanidad. ¿Por qué era que las oficinas de los abogados siempre tenían ese aire de decrepitud y solemnidad? ¿Sería porque las razones que la gente tenía para acudir a ellos se relacionaban siempre con la muerte?

Serena descartó estos pensamientos; para qué volverse morbosa. Su padre estaba muerto y ella tenía que aceptar esa realidad.

El señor Artemis Moon colocó el auricular en el aparato y se volvió hacia ella.

–Discúlpeme, señorita Tsukino –dijo con voz cascada y seca– Espero que no nos vuelvan a interrumpir.

Serena movió la cabeza y dijo:

–No tiene importancia, pero usted quería verme, ¿no es así?

Sabía que estaba apresurando las cosas, pero quería terminar cuanto antes.

Durante unos momentos el viejo abogado la estudió en silencio y luego le dijo:

–Dígame, señorita Tsukino, ¿ha oído hablar alguna vez de Darién Chiba?

Serena se le quedó mirando.

–¿Darien Chiba? El nombre no significa nada para mí. ¿Tiene alguna importancia?

–Veremos –las arrugas en la cara del señor Artemis Moon se hicieron más profundas–. ¿Su padre nunca le mencionó ese nombre?

–No, nunca oí ese nombre –respondió ella impaciente.

–No, claro que no. Pero seguro que ha oído hablar de ChibaInternational.

–¿ChibaInternational? –Serena movió la cabeza negando,–. No creo. Pero, ¿de qué se trata todo esto? ¿Por qué quiere saber si conozco a ese hombre?

–A su debido tiempo, señorita. Pronto se dará cuenta de que me encuentro en una posición, digamos... bastante difícil y que estoy tratando de manejar esto de la mejor manera que puedo.

–¿Manejar qué? –sintió un poco de desasosiego.

–A eso voy, señorita Tsukino –el señor Artemis Moon se removió intranquilo–. Me decía que no recuerda haber oído hablar de ChibaInternational. Me sorprende. El nombre es bastante conocido. Petróleo, empresas navieras, casinos.

–Por favor, señor Artemis Moon, vaya al grano.

–Muy bien. Darién Chiba era socio de su padre.

–Mucha gente lo fue.

–Lo sé. Pero esta relación era algo diferente.

–¿En qué forma?

–Debe usted comprender, que Darién Chiba, por lo general no se ocupa de administrar sus compañías. Los directivos que emplea lo hacen. En realidad, poca gente lo conoce bien. No le interesa vivir como lo hace la alta sociedad. De hecho,–creo que vive muy tranquilo.

–¿Y eso qué tiene que ver conmigo? El señor Artemis Moon apretó los labios.

–Deme tiempo, señorita. Ustedes los jóvenes son muy impacientes. Es primordial que conozca y comprenda la situación –suspiró–. El abuelo de usted conoció muy bien al padre de Chiba.

–¿De veras? –ella empezaba a mostrar su aburrimiento.

–Así fue. Debo decirle que Chiba no es exactamente un contemporáneo de su padre. Debe tener casi cuarenta años. Su padre era un poco mayor, ¿verdad?

–Usted sabe que sí.

–Sí. Su padre y Chiba, se encontraron de nuevo hace algunos años. Compartían el mismo interés por la navegación. Creo que su padre conocía Francia bastante bien.

Serena asintió.

–Tuvimos una pequeña quinta de recreo, más bien era una casita de campo. Mi padre la vendió hace algunos años.

–¿Y no le mencionó nunca a Chiba?

– ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo'? Yo estaba todavía en la escuela. No conocía a todos sus socios.

El abogado suspiró profundamente.

–Esta no era únicamente una relación comercial –titubeó–. Señorita Tsukino, ¿conocía usted la afición de su padre por el juego?.

–No sé a qué se refiere –Serena se tensó.

–Creo que sí lo sabe.

–Algunas veces apostaba en las carreras de caballos. Eso lo sabía yo.

–No me refería a eso. ¿Sabía usted, por ejemplo, de su interés por las cartas?

Serena se retorcía las manos.

–Sabía que le gustaba jugar a las cartas. Sí lo sabía. Solía jugar al bridge.

–No era bridge. ¡Era póker!

¡No! –Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

El señor Artemis Moon afirmó con la cabeza.

–Esto es mucho más difícil de lo que me imaginé. Su padre era un jugador compulsivo. Lo fue durante años.

– ¡No!

–Me temo que sí.

Serena tragó saliva con dificultad.

– ¿Qu... qué tiene que ver esto con Darién Chiba?

–A eso voy.

–Usted dijo que Chiba es dueño de unos casinos. ¿Acaso él... convenció a mi padre a jugar en ellos y a perder dinero?

–No he dicho tal cosa –el señor Artemis Moon estaba aturdido–. Todo lo contrario, Chiba nunca entra en sus casinos. Pero su padre contrajo deudas cuantiosas.

–No lo creo. Si la compañía, nuestra casa...

–Todo parece estar intacto, ¿no es así'? Pero Darién Chiba es ahora el dueño de todo eso, tan cierto como si hubiera firmado las escrituras.

–¿Por qué no lo sabía yo? ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron? –Serena estaba deshecha.

–Por la sencilla razón de que yo no lo supe hasta ayer.

–Pero, ¿cómo puede estar seguro?

–Estoy seguro de que lo que dicen los abogados de. Chiba es cierto. Después de esta revelación, Serena se levantó de su asiento incapaz de quedarse sentada tranquila.

–Yo, yo no lo puedo creer.

–Al principio tampoco yo lo creí.

La mente de Serena volaba de un pensamiento a otro, tratando de comprender lo que todo esto podía significar para ella. Luego se volvió y con voz insegura dijo:

– ¡El seguro! ¡El seguro de papá! Gracias a Dios por ello.

–Me temo que eso no servirá.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–¡Ay, señorita! ¿no se da cuenta? Esto cambia el cariz de la muerte de su padre. Cuando la policía sepa que su padre lo empeñó todo, dudo mucho de que se contenten con las averiguaciones del investigador.

–Quiere decir... quiere decir, ¿cree usted que papá...? ¡Ay! ¡no! El... él no lo haría.

–En estas circunstancias, lo creo bien posible.

–¿Qué circunstancias? –Serena se le quedó mirando fijamente. –Siéntese. Todavía no he terminado.

Serena parecía dispuesta a negarse, pero volvió a su asiento y con ojos cautelosos miró al abogado.

–Tengo en mi poder una carta de Chiba–dijo lentamente–. En ella expone cierto contrato que hizo con su padre a cambio de un préstamo de una suma importante de dinero.

–¿Qué clase de contrato? Déjeme ver la carta.

–Todo a su debido tiempo, señorita. En resumen, él renuncia a cobrar las deudas de su padre a cambio de... otra cosa.

–No eluda el asunto. ¿Qué es "otra cosa"?

–¡Usted, señorita Tsukino! ¡Usted!

–¿Yo? –Estupefacta, Serena se hundió en su asiento–. ¿Qué quiere decir con usted?

El abogado parecía estar muy molesto.

–Señorita Tsukino, a lo largo de nuestra conversación traté de explicarle que el señor Chiba es una figura un tanto remota. No demuestra tener cariño por nadie, en consecuencia hay pocas mujeres en su vida. Sin embargo, es consciente de que algún día tendrá que jubilarse y en el momento de su muerte necesitará un heredero que continúe– al frente de la organización.

–Quiere usted decir... –dijo Serena casi sin aliento y con incredulidad, ya que trataba de no tomar en serio algo que era demasiado absurdo para ser cierto–. ¡Dios santo! ¿Qué cree él que soy? ¿Una yegua de cría?

–Por favor. Esto no es algo para tomarse en broma.

–Tiene toda la razón. No lo es. ¡Es estúpido, ridículo! No puedo creer que en esta época, alguien piense seriamente en algo tan... tan salvaje. ¿Yo, casarme con un hombre que ni siquiera conozco? ¡Un hombre con la edad suficiente para ser mi padre! –titubeó–. Me imagino que es el matrimonio lo que tiene en mente.

–Ah, sí. Sus abogados fueron bastante claros al respecto.

–Supongo que debo sentirme halagada. ¡Bien podía haber decidido sólo usarme!

–¡Señorita Tsukino!

–Bueno, ¡es una locura!

–El señor Chiba es un hombre muy resuelto.

– ¡Ah! ¿Sí? Pues bien, no será posible porque yo no lo acepto y no hay nada que hacer.

–Las cosas no son como usted dice y me temo que tendrá que hacerlo.

– ¿Por qué?

–Creo que no ha pensado en lo que esto significaría. Darién Chiba es su dueño tan categóricamente corno lo fue de su padre. Su casa, su ropa, su auto. y también la compañía.

–Queda el seguro.

–Dudo que lo paguen.

–Pero, ¿por qué habría de sospechar? Usted mismo dijo que no sabía nada de esto hasta que Chiba...

–Señorita Tsukino, tengo que tomar en cuenta mi posición. Tenemos que notificarlo. Y aunque yo decidiera permanecer callado, no lo hará.

–¿Quiere decir que él se encargaría de informar a la policía?

–Si usted no acepta sus planes, él puede llegar a cualquier extremo.

–El muy cerdo... –Serena casi se sintió enferma físicamente– ¿Por qué hace esto?

–Porque la quiere a usted... como esposa.

–Pero, ¿por qué yo? ¿Por qué?

–Tal vez su padre... –dejó de hablar–, no lo sé. No busca una mujer a quien amar. Sólo quiere una madre para su hijo.

– ¡Dios mío, eso es de la época feudal! –Ella enderezó los hombros Que haga lo peor. ¡Qué se apodere de la compañía, la casa y el auto! Yo puedo ganarme la vida. Tengo ya un empleo. No necesito su dinero, aunque mi padre sí lo necesitara.

Serena se negaba a tomar en cuenta las consecuencias que su postura podría acarrear. Eran demasiado dolorosas para pensar en ellas allí, en aquella oficina adusta y en compañía de un hombre prosaico y aburrido.

El señor Artemis Moon se inclinó hacia ella.

–Serena –dijo, usando su nombre por primera vez–. Serena, no piense mal de su padre. Si en algo vale mi opinión, creo que él mismo se quitó la vida.

–¿Debido a que no pudo enfrentarse a lo que había hecho?

–No. Para poder salvar lo que había hecho. Serena, recuerde el seguro. Lo sacó sólo unas cuantas semanas antes de morir. Él debió pensar que si Chiba se quedaba con su dinero...

Serena contuvo el aliento.

–¿Cree usted...?

–No. De nada sirve –dijo categóricamente–. Después de recibir el mensaje, me comuniqué por teléfono con sus abogados. Ellos declararon con determinación que el señor Chiba no se interesa ya en el pago de la deuda.

–Pero, ¿es eso legal?

–Bueno, digamos que no es ilegal. No en estas circunstancias. Desde luego, que supone un chantaje moral, pero eso tampoco es ilegal.

– ¿Qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué clase de chantaje moral?

–Serena, piense en lo que la prensa podría hacer del suicidio de su padre. ¿Está usted preparada para que su nombre sea arrastrado por el fango? Serena movió la cabeza.

–Si lo que dice es cierto, mi padre murió por mi causa. ¿Cree que le importaría que mancillaran su nombre por mi culpa? Lo hizo para evitar que Chiba se saliera con la suya.

El señor Artemis Moon suspiró cansado.

–Se olvida usted del contrato.

–Yo no firmé ningún contrato.

–No. Pero su padre sí lo hizo.

Serena frunció el ceño.

– ¡Seguramente Chiba nunca divulgaría eso! ¡Dios santo, esto lo compromete tanto a él como a mi padre!

–No necesariamente. Serena, ¿no se da cuenta de que un hombre en la posición de Darién Chiba puede hacer casi cualquier cosa sin tener que sufrir las consecuencias? No dudo de que tenga poder sobre más de un editor prominente de un periódico nacional, ¿Puede imaginarse cómo se aprovecharía para describirlo gráficamente?_ ¡El precio de la virginidad! ¡Hombre de negocios salda deudas de juego a cambio de su hija!_

Serena contuvo el aliento.

–¿Sabe? ¡Está usted desperdiciando sus facultades aquí! –exclamó sollozando–. Debería estar escribiendo esas cabeceras usted mismo.

–Lamento que no sean mis palabras –replicó–. Me las citaron a mí.

Serena caminó hacia la ventana y miró abajo, a la calle bulliciosa de Londres. Su mente estaba completamente aturdida. No podía asimilar todo lo que oía y lo que sí comprendió era difícil de creer. Claro que había oído que existía gente que poseía a otras personas, ¿quién no lo sabía? Pero era difícil soportar la idea de que su padre fuera el poseído. Además, ¿quién era ese hombre que se creía poseedor de la vida y la muerte de los demás? ¿Qué clase de tipo era para obligar a otro a sacrificar a su propia hija por un juego de cartas? Parecía un melodrama de la época victoriana.

Dando de nuevo la vuelta, Serena dijo:

–¿Dónde está él? Darién Chiba. Lo quiero ver.

–No vive en Inglaterra –dijo el abogado–. Tendremos que hacer arreglos para eso.

Los labios de Serena temblaron.

–Sí, disponga de lo necesario para que esto se lleve a cabo. Quiero decirle, frente a frente, con toda claridad, lo que pienso de él. El señor Artemis Moon se puso de pie.

– ¡Serena, por favor! No actúe irreflexivamente. Es usted demasiado joven. ¡Chiba podría comérsela viva!

–¡Ah! ¿Sí? No cuando yo termine de decirle la clase de bestia inhumana que es. ¡Qué patética imitación de hombre debe ser para divertirse manipulando a los demás!

El señor Artemis Moon podía ver las lágrimas no derramadas brillando en los ojos de Serena y movió la cabeza con cierta compasión.

–Mi querida niña, deje de atormentarse de esa forma.

–¿Y qué es lo que se supone que debo hacer? ¿Aceptar?.

–Creo que tendrá que hacerlo. Existen peores suertes.

–¿Lo cree usted?

–Claro. Una vez que usted haya... hum... proveído el heredero necesario para la fortuna de Chiba, estará libre de dejarlo. Puede obtener el divorcio y vivir cómoda, lujosamente, por el resto de sus días. Ya para cuando tenga veintiún años podrá ser dueña de sí misma otra vez.

Las cejas rubias de Serena se fruncieron.

–¿Así lo dijo él?

–Está especificado en el contrato.

Serena tomó aliento.

–¿Dónde está? Creo que tengo derecho a verlo.

El señor Artemis Moon abrió un cajón de su escritorio y sacó un sobre de mamila. Se lo entregó.

–Lléveselo a casa –le aconsejó–. Es solamente una fotocopia. La llamaré por teléfono mañana, después de que obtenga más información.

–Por pura curiosidad, ¿dónde vive Chiba?

–Tiene una isla, mar adentro de la tierra firme griega que se llama Lidros. Allí pasa sus ratos perdidos. También debo decirle que tiene hogares, mejor dicho, casas en muchas de las ciudades importantes del mundo. Posee un lujoso apartamento que domina Hyde Park; tiene una casa particular en el lado Este de Nueva York.. .

–No quiero saber qué cosas posee –replicó con amargura–, Le puede usted decir a quienquiera que sea su contacto, que me niego a tomar en cuenta este asunto, hasta que conozca a Darién Chiba.

El hizo un gesto de desamparo.

–Querida, uno no le dice qué hacer a Chiba. Más bien, se le sugieren las cosas.

–Entonces, sugiéraselas. Pero asegúrese de que se las dice correctamente –Serena emitió un sonido que rayaba entre una risa y un sollozo–. ¡Dios mío! Es difícil imaginarse que deba una insistir en conocer al hombre que se supone va a ser su esposo.

A LAS tres de la mañana, Serena bajó y se hizo un poco de té. Estuvo despierta durante horas, ya que su mente no dejaba de trabajar y le impedía el descanso. No podía creer lo que le estaba pasando.

Había querido mucho a su padre, pero las cosas que averiguó sobre él la tarde anterior, la perturbaron profundamente. Recordó lo poco que había sabido de su gusto por el juego, las pocas ocasiones en que la había sorprendido con un regalo, algún regalo para celebrar la victoria de un caballo ganador. ¿Acaso había ella sido demasiado joven para entrever un significado más profundo en todo aquello? ¿Se habría hundido él cada vez más como un drogadicto? ¡Seguramente lo impulsaron hombres como Darién Chiba!

¿Qué fue lo que lo llevó a firmar el infame contrato que leyó con tanta repugnancia? ¿Cómo pudo él, aunque fuese por un solo momento, tomar en cuenta esa solución? Y para colmarlo todo, ¿cómo pudo quitarse la vida de aquella forma? Ahora estaba convencida de que eso era lo que él había hecho. Parecía como si el hombre que ella conoció nunca hubiera existido y descubrirlo había sido un golpe excesivo.

No soportaba pensar en lo que dirían los antiguos colegas de su padre al descubrir su abyección. Algo, un sentimiento interno de orgullo, la hizo sobresaltarse al pensar en las posibles risas escondidas, en la lástima que mostrarían hacia ella, si todo salía a la luz. Así que, en caso de aceptar, lo estaría haciendo por ella misma y no por su padre, y eso la llenaba de amargura. ¿Acaso Chiba era tan astuto? ¿Cómo podía aquel hombre poseer tan despiadado cinismo?

Con la ayuda de una de las cápsulas que el doctor le dio para dormir a raíz de la muerte de su padre, Serena encontró el olvido cerca de la madrugada. Se despertó alrededor del mediodía con un ligero dolor de cabeza y un sabor desagradable en la boca. Al principio, no se imaginó por qué había dormido hasta tan tarde, pero al recordar los sucesos del día y la noche anterior, se volvió en la cama para sepultar la cara en la almohada. Si pudiera también sepultar a Darién Chiba, pensó, pero sacudiéndose del letargo, separó las cobijas con las piernas y se levantó.

Un cuarto de hora más tarde, al bajar la escalera, la chica delgada y pálida con vaqueros oscuros y camiseta de punto verde, con el cabello recogido hacia atrás con una cinta, encontró a molí, la sirvienta, picando unas verduras dentro de una cacerola. Moli era una mujer antillana de treinta años, divorciada y con dos niños pequeños que mantener. Vivía en un apartamento en la misma manzana, dando la vuelta por Glebe Square. Trabajaba para los Tsukino desde hacía cinco años. Se sintió aliviada al ver a Serena, a pesar de las ojeras que le notó.

–Me empezaba a preguntar si debía despertarte, Serena –dijo moviendo la cabeza–. ¿Has estado llegando tarde a casa?

–No dormí bien, Moli. ¿Tú estás bien?

–Sí. Bien. Mandé a Jessie a la escuela con dolor de estómago, pero mejorará. Comió demasiadas ciruelas, eso es todo. Este año el árbol del jardín estaba totalmente cargado. Creo que hice más de siete kilos de mermelada.

Serena se mordió el labio. A su padre le encantaba la mermelada de Moli. Se dirigió al lavabo y abriendo el grifo se sirvió un vaso con agua, que bebió lentamente. Luego dijo:

–¿Llamó alguien?

–Sí, se me estaba olvidando –Serena empezó a sentirse tensa–. La señora con quien trabajas te llamó –la chica se relajó de nuevo–. Dijo que te comunicara que no tiene ni la mitad de parroquianos jóvenes que solían entrar.

Serena recibió la noticia con una ligera sonrisa y Moli continuó:

–¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Te veo muy pálida. ¿Acaso todavía lamentas la muerte de tu padre? No sirve de nada, él ya se fue. La vida sigue su curso. Trata de dominarte.

Serena depositó el vaso y con lentitud dijo: Es posible que tenga que irme, Moli.

–¿Irte? –preguntó sorprendida–. ¿A dónde?

–No lo sé. Grecia, tal vez.

–Grecia. ¿Y a quién conoces en Grecia? –Moli parecía no creerla.

–Todavía no lo sé a ciencia cierta –replicó con acritud, agregando–: Lo siento, pero tal vez me vea obligada a partir.

Moli continuó trabajando con el ceño fruncido.

–Hay más detrás de lo que me has dicho. ¿Estás segura de que me estás diciendo la verdad? Con respecto a lo sucedido anoche, ¿no te habrás enredado con algún hombre?

Serena ahogó una risita histérica. ¡Si Moli supiera! Meneando la cabeza se encaminó hacia la puerta de la cocina.

–No me hagas mucho de comer, no tengo apetito.

La mujer se quedó especulando sobre lo dicho en la conversación y la joven se dirigió hacia el cómodo vestíbulo que daba al jardín, en la parte posterior de la casa. No era usual tener un jardín grande en Londres, pero fue una de las cosas que más amó su madre. Había sido una entusiasta jardinera. Algunos de los recuerdos más vívidos que tenía, eran aquellos en que su madre le enseñaba, cuando pequeña, los nombres de algunas plantas y cómo cuidarlas. Más tarde, se fue al internado y poco tiempo después su madre murió.

Abrió la puerta–ventana y salió al patio embaldosado. El jardín lo cuidaba ahora un jardinero y como siempre, resultaba agradable salir allí en un día caluroso y sentarse a la sombra de los árboles frutales. Deprimida, Serena pensó que este placer le duraría poco tiempo. Pasara lo que pasara, tendría que vender la casa.

Estaba agachada examinando un escarabajo que se había entremetido entre dos losas, cuando sonó el timbre. Pensaba que podría ser un vendedor y no intentó ir a abrir la puerta, pero, en eso oyó pisadas a su espalda y mirando por encima del hombro vio que Moli salía al jardín, bastante agitada.

–Es un hombre –le dijo en voz baja y Serena, bruscamente, se puso de pie.

–¿Un hombre?

–Sí. No lo conozco pero él insiste que tú sabes quién es. No supe qué hacer, así que lo dejé esperando en el vestíbulo. Dice llamarse Chi... ¿Chiba? ¿Es así?


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 2**

AL OÍR estas palabras una ola de pánico inundó a Serena.

–¿Chiba? ¿Estás segura?

–Completamente –Moli se la quedó mirando con curiosidad–. ¿Por qué? ¿Quién es él? Viene en un gran coche negro. Parece que no le falta el dinero –hizo una pausa–. ¿No lo quieres ver?

Serena, aturdida, se pasó la mano sobre la frente. ¿De veras quería ella verlo? Sí, pero no de esta forma. No tan... precipitadamente.

–Yo... sí, quiero verlo, Moli –Serena echó una mirada de disgusto a sus "jeans" y camiseta– Pásalo al estudio de papá bueno al estudio, de cualquier manera. Necesito cambiarme, no puedo ver a nadie así.

–¿Por qué no?

La voz varonil que se escuchó a sus espaldas, tan inesperada, sorprendió a las dos mujeres y los grandes ojos color café de Moli se abrieron desmesuradamente de consternación. Serena se quedó mirando al hombre que tenía enfrente con una indignación casi infantil. Las palabras "¿Cómo se atreve?" estaban a punto de brotar pero no fueron pronunciadas, porque se desvanecieron cuando su sorpresa se convirtió en aturdimiento ante la audacia del hombre. Si éste era Darién Chiba, no tenía semejanza alguna con la imagen que ella se había formado de él.

Había concebido a un individuo obeso y repugnante, cuyo cuerpo sería testigo de los excesos a los cuales se abandonaba; sería un hombre cuya apariencia ahuyentaría a aquellas mujeres a quienes querría atraer y que tendría que recurrir al chantaje para conseguir una esposa. La realidad la hizo sentirse casi aliviada.

Este hombre era alto, alrededor de un metro ochenta y cinco y de cuerpo musculoso. Su piel era más oscura de lo normal en un inglés, y se preguntó si tendría un poco de sangre griega. Un cabello tupido y lacio cubría su cráneo y las patillas le llegaban hasta la línea de la quijada. No era guapo, pero sus marcados rasgos le daban cierto atractivo. Vestía inmaculadamente un traje azul oscuro, adecuado para la ciudad.

Durante esos primeros segundos, los pensamientos de Serena estaban llenos de incredulidad. Este no podía ser Darien Chiba. Ningún hombre con esa apariencia, con tanta seguridad en sí mismo, y cuyos ojos parecían penetrarla hasta la médula, podría estar pensando seriamente en comprar una esposa. ¿0 acaso podría?

Haciendo un esfuerzo por dominarse se dio cuenta de que él esperaba que ella tomara la palabra. ¡Ah, sí! decidió con una agudeza repentina. Este era Darién Chiba.

–Yo... ¿usted, es... el señor Chiba? –preguntó con frialdad.

–Así es –sus ojos la valoraron con insolencia– Y usted debe ser Serena.

¡Serena! La indignación de ella no tuvo límites. Por unos momentos se dejó llevar por la apariencia de él y eso desde luego, hacía que él pensara tener las cartas ganadoras. Pues bien, ¡estaba equivocado! Seguía siendo el hombre que obligó a su padre a firmar aquel documento, el hombre que llevó a su padre al suicidio. La amargura hacía presa de ella.

–¿Qué hace usted aquí, señor Chiba? –demandó.

–¿No cree que es una pregunta sin sentido, ya que usted misma pidió verme? –le contestó tranquilamente. Luego miró a Moli y le dijo–: Puede retirarse. Quiero hablar a solas con la señorita Tsukino.

–Moli se irá cuando yo lo decida –exclamó Serena enojada– deteniendo a la mujer por el brazo.

–Si desea discutir nuestros asuntos frente a su sirvienta, no tengo inconveniente. Sin embargo, ¿no cree que ella pueda, sentirse incómoda? –él inclinó la cabeza.

Serena apretó los labios y con la cabeza hizo un movimiento de impotencia.

–Está bien, Moli –y dejó caer el brazo que la detenía– Gracias.

La sirvienta desconfiada, se dirigió hacia la puerta–ventana a regañadientes y volviéndose a ver a Darien Chiba oyó que le decía:

–Puede traemos un poco de café. Moli. Ese es su nombre, ¿verdad? Así podrá asegurarse de que no soy un violador o algo peor.

Asombrada, abrió la boca, pero no dijo nada y Serena, sintiendo los fuertes latidos de su corazón, le indicó que hiciera lo que le habían pedido.

Darien Chiba se volvió para indicarle a la joven con la mirada la dirección de la puerta–ventana.

–¿Entramos? –sugirió– Me imagino que no quiere que nuestra conversación sea oída por los vecinos.

–¿No será usted el que no quiere que nos escuchen? –prorrumpió en un arranque violento.

–Mi querida Serena, si quiere discutir aquí las pasiones de su padre a mí no me importa –dijo con un gesto impaciente.

Serena, asustada, miró a su alrededor.

– ¡Por Dios, vamos adentro! –exclamó enojada dirigiéndose hacia el vestíbulo.

Él la siguió lentamente, mostrando interés en todo lo que veía a su alrededor. Serena, sin poder remediarlo, dijo:

–¿Está valorando su propiedad? Creo que obtendrá buen precio por ella. Darién cerró la puerta–ventana y se reclinó contra ella.

–Entonces ¿decidió venderla?

–Decidir, ¿yo? ¿No se refiere a que es usted el que decidió?

–No –Darien movió la cabeza–. Esta casa es suya al igual que lo es la Compañía. Para mí no tienen valor alguno.

–¿Qué quiere decir? –Serena lo miró con fijeza.

–Exactamente lo que digo. ¿Para qué querría yo otra casa en Londres? Sin embargo, le sugiero que venda la Compañía. Las posibilidades de invertir el dinero existen. Tengo entendido que las acciones Chiba se venden con facilidad.

–¿Qué quiere decir? ¿De qué está hablando? –Serena sentía que el pánico la inundaba de nuevo–. ¡Todo es suyo y usted lo sabe!

–No, todo es suyo. Solamente usted es mía. La risa entrecortada de Serena era histérica.

–¡No puede estar hablando en serio!

El se enderezó y sus facciones se endurecieron.

–Espero no tener que repetir todo esto. Entiendo que ayer su abogado le explicó muy claramente la situación.

–¿Muy claramente? ¡Muy claramente! –Serena tragó fuerte–. ¡No me casaré con usted. ¡Yo... yo no lo conozco! ¡Y además nunca me casaría con el hombre... que llevó a mi padre a la muerte!

– ¡Ah! –metió las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta– ¿así que ya se enteró?

–¿Qué quiere decir con ya se enteró?

–Me refiero a que la muerte de su padre no fue un accidente, por supuesto. Serena perdió el aliento.

–¿Quiere decir... quiere decir que puede quedarse ahí parado y decirme con toda tranquilidad que mi padre se suicidó cuando sabe que usted fue el responsable directo?

–No lo fui –interrumpió fríamente–. ¿Era acaso su padre una máquina? ¿Un robot controlado con manipulaciones mías? ¡No! No lo era. Era un individuo libre y cuerdo. Pero el juego era su segunda naturaleza.

–¡No!

–Y la apuesta nunca fue demasiado alta para él. ¡Dios mío, no fue la primera vez que perdía su alma en el juego!

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–No tiene importancia –respiró hondo–. Como le decía, él optó por jugar conociendo bien las reglas del juego.

–Para usted es bien fácil decirlo –dijo Serena en un estallido de cólera y completamente agitada–. ¿Se justifican con tanta facilidad todos los asesinos? Los ojos de Darién que al principio le parecieron azules, ahora eran casi negros sombreados por las negras pestañas que encubrían su expresión.

–No soy un asesino –afirmó ecuánime–. No fui yo el que escogió la prenda.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Quiero decir que como todos los jugadores, su padre necesitó un último juego, otra oportunidad para ganar. Ya no le quedaba nada, así que... se la jugó a usted.

–No le creo.

–No esperaba que lo hiciera. Sin embargo, conforme me vaya conociendo mejor, se dará cuenta de que no digo mentiras. Usted me pertenece, Serena, le guste o no, y se casará conmigo.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? –la frente y las palmas de sus pianos estaban húmedas y el sudor le goteaba por la nuca–. ¿Soy acaso tan deseable? ¿O es que usted es uno de esos hombres que prefieren a las jovencitas?

Serena se llevó un desengaño si sus intenciones fueron las de incitarlo a la ira. Darién, por el contrario esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

–No tengo preferencias –dijo observándola en tal forma que la inquietó aún más–. Yo no tengo por qué poner objeciones cuando usted no es repulsiva y es capaz de darme un hijo.

Serena perdió el aliento.

–Quiere decir... que estaría dispuesto a hacerle el amor a cualquier mujer con tal de obtener un hijo.

– ¡Oh, no! No a cualquier mujer. Usted me parece la persona adecuada. Pero difícilmente llamaría yo hacer el amor al acto que vamos a ejecutar..

Serena se echó hacía atrás queriendo apartarse de su frío cinismo.

–Pero... debe haber docenas de mujeres que aceptarían de inmediato.

–Me halaga –dijo en tono dudoso–. Sin embargo, las mujeres que como usted dice aceptarían en el acto, no pertenecen a la clase de mujer que yo escogería para ser la madre de mi hijo.

–¿Cómo sabe qué clase de mujer soy yo?

El se encogió de hombros.

–Por el hecho mismo de que se rebela con irritación a su suerte, demuestra una cierta independencia de carácter. Eso me gusta.

–Así que... si me hubiese lanzado a sus brazos, ¿habría cambiado de opinión?

–Ese tipo de pregunta hipotética no requiere contestación. Estamos perdiendo el tiempo. ¿Quiere preguntarme algo más?

–Yo... yo...

Serena todavía lo miraba con desesperación cuando Moli tocó a la puerta, que estaba abierta. Darién se volvió, vio a la mujer allí parada y le indicó que podía colocar la bandeja sobre una mesita baja, junto al sofá.

–¿Deseas algo más, Serena? –Moli miraba con ansiedad a la joven que apenas se daba cuenta de su presencia.

–Lo siento, Moli. No. Eso es todo, gracias.

–¿A qué hora te gustaría almorzar? –persistió Moli poco dispuesta a dejarlos, pero Darién intervino.

–La señorita Tsukino no comerá aquí –aseguró con firmeza.

Moli, consternada, abrió mucho los ojos.

–¿Saldrás a pesar de la comida tan sabrosa que te preparé? ¿Es cierto, Serena?

–¿Yo... qué? No lo sé, Moli. ¿Saldré a comer? –y se volvió a mirar a Darién.

–Sí. Comeremos en mi¡ apartamento –contestó ignorando la exclamación de protesta de Moli–. Por cierto –primero miró a Serena y luego dirigiéndose a Moli, añadió–: La señorita Tsukino se casará dentro de pocos días. Es posible que decida quedarse aquí si no vende la casa. En caso contrarío, ya le avisará.

–¿Qué? ¿Qué es esto? –Moli miraba incrédula a la chica que conocía desde hacía cinco años–. ¿Es cierto, Serena? ¿Te casas? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?

–No es tan sencillo como todo eso, Moli –lanzó una mirada furibunda en dirección a Darién–. Nada se ha resuelto ni acordado.

–Por el contrario, todo está arreglado –agregó Darién tranquilamente–Su eh... patrona está un poco aturdida por su buena suerte, eso es todo.

–Pero si es usted un... –Serena se abstuvo de lanzar el adjetivo, al darse cuenta de lo que significaría un rechazo por su parte.

Moli esperó a que Serena continuara, pero al no hacerlo le dijo implorante:

–No entiendo todo esto... Nunca me dijiste una palabra –miró a Darién de arriba a abajo–. Nunca vi a este hombre y creo que tú tampoco.

Serena sintió que ya no podía resistir más y con alivió oyó a Darién decir:

–Nos hemos estado escribiendo. Somos... amigos por correspondencia. El padre de la señorita lo sabía y lo aprobaba.

Ella cerró los puños y volvió la vista al no poder sostener la mirada acusadora de Moli. Era evidente que no creía a Darién, pero tampoco tenía pruebas de lo contrario. Además, tendría que creerlo, tarde o temprano. Sería un hecho indiscutible.

Como en sueños oyó que Darién le pedía a la mujer antillana que se retirara y vio que señalaba el servicio del café.

–Me gusta negro, con azúcar, dos cucharaditas –le indicó con frialdad–. Más vale que ya empiece a conocer sus deberes de esposa.

Serena cansada, se hundió en el sofá.

–¿De veras tiene intenciones de que yo cumpla?

–Sé que lo hará –dijo al sentarse en un sillón frente al de ella, con las piernas abiertas y las manos apoyadas en las rodillas–. Bueno –dijo interceptando a propósito la mirada fija de ella–. Tomemos café y después, durante el almuerzo, tal vez se le ocurran algunas preguntas que, quiera hacerme.

Ella bebió el café sin saborearlo. Luego se puso de pie y Darién también, por lo que ella lo miró con temor.

–Necesito cambiarme –le dijo lacónicamente.

–Muy bien. La espero aquí–él se volvió a sentar pero sus ojos estaban atentos–. No tarde demasiado.

Serena no contestó, salió con los labios apretados en señal de rebeldía y cerró la puerta de un portazo. En el pasillo respiró profundamente. Deseaba con desesperación poder escaparse, huir de la situación que se estaba desarrollando sin la menor voluntad de su padre. ¿En qué lugar del mundo estaría segura de escapar a un hombre como aquél? No existía respuesta,

Moli asomó la cabeza por la cocina. Era obvio que había oído el portazo y cuando vio a Serena, se dirigió con determinación hacia ella.

–¿Qué significa todo esto? –Inquirió con impaciencia–. ¿Qué hace aquí ese hombre? No creo que haya conocido a tu padre.

–Sí, créeme, sí lo conoció –le aseguró Serena en tono fatigado, dándose cuenta de que no podía confiar ni en Moli. De llevarse a cabo el asunto, nadie debía saber el precio que pagaba. No podría soportar, además de todo, la lástima. Lo haría, pues no tenía escapatoria, aunque el camino para él no sería tan fácil como lo imaginaba.

–¿Y piensas casarte con él? –preguntó Moli consternada.

–Sí –el tono de voz era terminaste, pero Moli no se dio cuenta.

–¿Y qué pasará conmigo? –demandó–. ¿Venderás la casa?

Serena meneó la cabeza.

–La verdad, no lo sé. No creo –suspiró–. Pase lo que pase, no tienes de qué preocuparte. Veré que quedes bien. Tú, Jessie y Billy. Yo... bueno, puede que me quede con la casa. Me refiero a que uno nunca sabe cuándo una casa puede ser útil. Podrías quedarte a cuidarla, si quieres. Desde luego, te pagaría.

Moli cruzó los brazos y movió la cabeza.

–Existe algo más de lo que salta a la vista, Serena, y tú lo sabes, ¡no nací ayer!

La joven se sonrió a pesar de que tenía ganas de llorar.

–Moli, te he dicho la verdad. ¿Qué más te puedo decir?

–Está bien, que sea como tú dices. Pero nunca pensé que llegaría el día en que me mentiras.

–No son mentiras, Moli –Serena extendió las manos–. ¡Por Dios, no voy a formar parte de un harem o cosa que se le parezca!. Él, simplemente, se quiere casar conmigo, querida. ¿Qué hay de raro en ello? ¿Soy tan poco atractiva?

–Tergiversas mis palabras a propósito. Sabes que eres la chica más linda que conozco. Demasiado delgada, por supuesto –Moli se la quedó mirando con ansiedad–. ¿Serás feliz, Serena? ¿Tiene mucho dinero este hombre? ¿Te tratará bien?

–Yo... así lo espero –dijo inclinando la cabeza para que Moli no viera las lágrimas en sus ojos–. Ahora, discúlpame, tengo que cambiarme.

Serena estaba consciente de que los ojos llenos de reproche de Moli la seguían mientras subía la escalera, pero no había nada que pudiera decirle para mitigar su ansiedad.

El auto que esperaba afuera era un Mercedes con chofer. Junto a éste se hallaba sentado otro hombre y ambos salieron al verlos acercarse.

–Kevin Santos, mi chofer –indicó Darien de improviso–. Y éste es su hermano, Richard, mi... guardaespaldas.

_¡Un guardaespaldas!_ Cuando el auto arrancó, Serena miró furtivamente al hombre que estaba sentado con indolencia a su lado, en el amplio asiento trasero. Hasta ese momento, no había pensado en la posibilidad de que pudiese ser el blanco de algún revolucionario falto de escrúpulos y en busca de un rehén. ¿Tendría ella también necesidad de un guardaespaldas si llegaba a convertirse en su esposa?

_¡Su esposa!_ También esas palabras la sobresaltaron. _¡La señora Chiba!. _Sonaban falsas. Por lo menos, así le parecía a ella. Y luego otros pensamientos muchos más íntimos le cruzaron por la mente. Ser la esposa de este hombre significaría someterse a los deseos de él. Tendría derecho a compartir su cama, de hacerle el amor cuando a él se le antojara y a negarle su propia intimidad.

Serena tembló violentamente. Las intimidades entre un hombre y una mujer le eran todavía desconocidas. Claro, había oído a las chicas en el dormitorio del internado cuando susurraban sus experiencias. Había asistido a las clases de biología donde se les explicó en detalle el acto sexual. Todo el asunto parecía bastante sobreestimado y aunque tuvo algunos novios a quienes les permitió algunas caricias superficiales y unos cuantos besos, nunca sintió la necesidad de mayores experiencias. La sola idea le parecía un poco indecente. Imaginar que este hombre, este extraño, la viese sin ropa... Ella se encogió aún más en su rincón. Si las cosas llegaban a eso, y se imaginaba que algún día tendría que ser, se aseguraría de estar cubierta con un pijama o un camisón, y claro está, resguardada bajo las sábanas.

El apartamento de Darién apaciguó por el momento sus temores, al sentirse invadida por una ola de admiración. Los cuartos de la casa en la Glebe Square eran enormes, anchos y espaciosos y con mullidas alfombras.. El vestíbulo estaba lleno de ventanales con persianas de rejillas y había varios sofás de suave terciopelo en tonos de azul y verde. Aquí los muebles de estilo sueco se mezclaban con lo que obviamente eran antigüedades y el alfombrado blanquecino.

Un hombre mayor los recibió. Darién se lo presentó a Serena con el nombre de Artemis. Sus obligaciones cuando su jefe estaba ausente eran cuidar el apartamento y en las ocasiones en que Chiba se hallaba en Londres, hacía de todo.

Serena se sintió turbada al ser presentada como la prometida de Darién y aceptó aliviada la invitación del sirviente para conocer el apartamento cuando Darién desapareció en su estudio, para hacer unas llamadas telefónicas.

Nunca había visto tal lujo. Además de las unidades empotradas en las tres alcobas, había una televisión en color y un equipo de alta fidelidad en cada una de ellas. El comedor de paredes forradas con madera, podía recibir a más de una docena de personas en las sillas tapizadas de suave terciopelo. La cocina, equipada totalmente, era elegante y moderna.

Muy a su pesar, Serena preguntó, cuál era el cuarto de Darién. Artemis, sin inmutarse y sin extrañarse de la situación, la guió.

–Este es el cuarto del señor Chiba–dijo indicando hacia la segunda alcoba más: grande. Era un cuarto diseñado en tonos café y crema; las cortinas eran de satín grueso color naranja. Cada cuarto tenía su baño contiguo y todo el apartamento era bellísimo, pero era sólo una concha que en ocasiones albergaba a su ocupante.

Sola, pasó de nuevo al vestíbulo, ya que Artemis se había disculpado para ir a la cocina y encontró a Darién descansando en uno de los sillones de terciopelo y examinando unos papeles que había sacado del portafolio que se encontraba a su lado. Al entrar ella Chiba levantó la vista y haciendo los papeles a un lado, se puso de pie.

–Ordené que nos enviaran el almuerzo aquí –le dijo suavemente–, Espero que le guste el _roast beef_ y el _pudín de Yorkshire_. Siempre que vengo a Inglaterra me gusta tomar comida inglesa. Nunca sabe igual en otros lados.

–No creo que pueda comer bocado –respondió tensa.

–Tonterías –repuso él con firmeza–. La comida puede ser una delicia y es una necesidad. El restaurante de aquí es muy recomendable. Por su ropa veo que ha perdido peso. Tal vez, esta tarde deberíamos hacer algo al respecto.

–¿Qué tiene de malo lo que llevo puesto? –demandó con resentimiento, mirando su traje de lana azul marino que también usó para el entierro de su padre– Quiero que sepa que este traje lo diseñé yo y me lo hicieron en la "boutique" donde yo... donde trabajo...

–Usted no ha trabajado desde la muerte de su padre –afirmó Darién con calma y revelando con ello que conocía sus asuntos más de lo que ella imaginaba–. Muchas de las prendas que allí se venden son baratas y mal terminadas.

–Eso no lo sabe usted.

–Le aseguro que sí lo sé. Además, no le va ese tono de azul. El azul celeste le iría mejor.

–¿Me ha estado espiando?

–No personalmente. Dejé mis binoculares en Grecia.

– ¡No se burle de mí! –Serena se movió impaciente–, ¿Entonces, lo hace alguien por usted?

Darién suspiró con resignación.

–En mi posición es necesario investigar a toda persona con quien tengo tratos.

–Pero... pero es horrible.

–Y también necesario, se lo aseguro.

–Nunca me parecerá correcto –respondió la joven mordiéndose los labios.

–Tendrá que gustarle –contestó tranquilo. En eso sonaron las campanillas de la puerta–. Parece que ya llegó nuestro almuerzo.

Comieron en el saloncito, sobre una mesa plegable que envió el restaurante y que colocaron cerca de los ventanales para gozar de la vista panorámica que se extendía desde el río Támesis hasta el espacio verde del parque Richmond. Durante la comida, Darién habló de cosas en general y a las que Serena contestaba con– monosílabos, pero que le permitieron relajarse y gozar por lo menos de parte de la comida. Sin duda, ésta era la, intención de él.

–Debe perdonarme –le dijo en tanto vertía un poco de jarabe sobre el _pudín_– Siempre ha sido mi postre favorito y siempre cedo a esta debilidad cuando me encuentro en Londres. Henri, el chef del restaurante, mantiene este plato en el menú especialmente para mí.

–Me sorprende que no haya quien pruebe su comida por si está envenenada –dijo Serena con rencor y la sonrisa de Darién se hizo más irónica.

–Tal vez más adelante tenga que recurrir a eso –admitió secamente– ¿Y usted? ¿Es tan venenosa como aparenta?

Serena le miró con desagrado.

– ¡Vamos! –dijo a la defensiva– Investigadores privados, guardaespaldas. ¡Todo es arcaico! Me sorprende que no vivan en el apartamento.

–De hecho, sí lo hacen –dijo Darién suavemente.

–Pero... los dejamos abajo.

–No la quise alarmar –contestó y limpiándose la boca con la servilleta después de terminar su copa de vino, se puso de pie–. Pensé que lo tomarías con calma.

– ¡Con calma, con calma! –Serena se le quedó mirando con furia–. Obliga a alguien a casarse con usted y todavía le pide calma.

El se encogió de hombros en tanto examinaba la serie de botellas sobre el pequeño mueble–bar.

–Le sugiero que empiece a aceptar la situación y que considere los aspectos ventajosos que hay en ella.

–¿Cuáles son los aspectos ventajosos?

Darién le mostró una botella de coñac, pero Serena rechazó el ofrecimiento con la cabeza. Él, con gesto indiferente, se sirvió un poco.

–Permítame que le cuente algo sobre Lidros –hizo una pausa– Es una isla que queda aproximadamente a unos ochocientos kilómetros del territorio de Grecia y pertenece al grupo de islas conocido como las Cícladas –tragó un sorbo del coñac ignorando el aparente desinterés de Serena–. Somos muy afortunados allá, no nos falta el agua y tenemos nuestra propia producción agrícola. El viejo Zafiro Santos, padre de esos dos hermanos, también trabaja para mí. El vino que hace es tan dulce como las uvas de las que lo obtiene.

–Todo eso no me interesa –respondió Serena tensa y Darién se limitó a sonreír con aquella sonrisa que la enfurecía y que la incitaba a abofetearlo.

–Ya le interesará –le aseguró– Vivirá allá dentro de menos de dos semanas. Tengo que partir para Nueva York mañana. Estaré fuera unos diez días. Espero regresar a Inglaterra el día catorce y nos casaremos el quince.

–¿Pero, por qué? –suplicó llena de terror ante la seguridad qué él mostraba. ¿Hay algo que pueda decir, que pueda hacer para que cambie de opinión?

–No –su expresión se endureció de repente–. Puede casarse conmigo, engendrar a mi hijo y quizá dentro de un año quedar libre. Niégueme ese derecho y no me haré responsable de las consecuencias.

–Es usted una bestia. ¡Una bestia inhumana!

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque opté por el cumplimiento de un convenio que firmó su padre?

–No, no, porque, bueno, porque no tiene necesidad de hacer esto.–Usted... –bajó la cabeza–. Usted es un hombre apuesto y estoy segura que no le sería difícil encontrar a otra mujer igualmente adecuada.

–¿Por qué he de tomarme la molestia de hacerlo cuando ya la tengo a usted? –él extendió un brazo y alzó la barbilla de ella, que retrocedió al contacto duro e impersonal de sus dedos– No se alarme, pequeña. No la molestaré más que lo que sea necesario.

–Pero, y si yo no... y si no podernos... –su voz se fue desvaneciendo y el rubor inundó su rostro.

La mano de él se retiró.

–Todo está arreglado. Mientras yo me encuentre en Nueva York, le harán ciertas... pruebas. A mí ya me las hicieron.

–¿Quiere decir... quiere decir que es para ver, si yo puedo...

–Sí puede engendrar, en efecto.

Jadeando de horror, Serena le escupió las siguientes palabras.

–Pues bien, espero que yo no pueda.

La sonrisa sardónica volvió a aparecer en el rostro de Darién.

–No me provoque a averiguarlo por mí mismo, Serena. Como mí esposa, tendrá ciertos derechos. Como mi amante, no tendría ninguno.

–Pero, no sé nada respecto a usted –protestó con amargura.

–¿Qué quiere saber? No me he negado a contestar sus preguntas. Tengo casi cuarenta años, supongo que le parezco senil –agregó rápidamente– Mí padre fue muerto por terroristas cuando yo tenía veinticuatro años y mi madre murió poco tiempo después.

Serena no dejó traslucir el sobresalto que esta noticia le causó. Hasta ese momento, todas las precauciones que él tomaba le parecían melodramáticas y ridículas. De pronto, adquirían cierta importancia por lo que se sintió avergonzada, muy a su pesar.

–Tengo sangre inglesa y griega –prosiguió–. Mi abuela del lado paterno es originaría del Este de Macedonia. Vive todavía y habita en Lidros conmigo. Serena recibió esta noticia con, inquietud.

–¿Seguirá ella viviendo allí...?

–Quiere decir ¿después de nuestro matrimonio? Claro. Pero no se alarme. No vive en mi casa. Tiene su propia quinta al otro lado de la isla

Ella se estremeció, no podía evitarlo, ya que empezaba a darse cuenta de la realidad.

–¿Es grande la isla? –preguntó en voz baja y no queriendo pensar en el encuentro con la abuela.

–No, no lo es. Tiene unos ocho kilómetros de largo y unos tres en su punto más ancho. Es una isla hermosa. Yo me crié allí. De niño aprendí a nadar y a pescar en sus playas., Exploré sus cuevas y me vi atrapado por la marea siendo salvado por Zafiro con su pequeño bote. Mi padre me enseñó a navegar. Me compró una lancha y yo solía pasarme las horas tratando de regresar a la playa después de que el viento había cambiado su curso –la sonrisa ya no era sardónica–. Hay poca gente en la isla: los Yannis, los Philippis y los Santos. No nos molestan los turistas y la costa rocosa no deja que los grandes barcos se acerquen a la orilla. Es muy calurosa, muy blanca y muy hermosa.

Serena vislumbró a través de la mirada de él y por el tono de voz, que amaba la isla. Nunca había estado en Grecia, ya que nunca había ido más lejos de Bretaña y en el verano y Suiza en el invierno. El cuadro que le acababa de pintar de su hogar era muy atractivo y se encontró preguntándose lo que se sentiría nadando en las cálidas aguas de un mar griego.

Pero al moverse Darién, el encanto desapareció. Con los ojos, recorrió el cuerpo duro y musculoso de él y un entumecimiento espantoso se apoderó de ella. Para poder ver y experimentar las delicias de la isla tenía que aceptar lo que aquel hombre quisiera hacer con ella. Nunca había dormido con nadie, mucho menos con un hombre, imaginarse compartiendo su cama con él era imaginarse ciertas indignidades demasiado fuertes para poderlas soportar. Y si sobrellevaba la humillación de ser usada tendría nueve meses más, nueve meses en los cuales su cuerpo se hincharía fuera de toda proporción y sufriría todas las agonías de dar a luz antes de lograr su liberación...


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 3**

VOLARON a Atenas en un "jet" privado, propiedad de la Corporación Chiba. Serena nunca había volado en un avión privado y la diferencia entre este lujo y las plazas de la turista a las cuales estaba acostumbrada, era asombrosa. La cabina principal, toda alfombrada y equipada con sillones mullidos y amplios para descansar, estaba flanqueada por un baño con ducha y bañera y un poco más al fondo se encontraba una pequeña habitación donde Darién, según le contó, se procuraba algunas horas de sueño en los vuelos nocturnos. Serena y Darién iban acompañados por los hermanos Santos y otro hombre a quien Serena conoció la noche anterior. Era Diamante Black, el asistente personal de Darién, un hombre de más o menos sesenta años y en cuyas opiniones, aparentemente, confiaba Darién.

En cuanto a Serena, viajaba con el temor constante de llegar al final del vuelo. La ancha alianza de oro, que Darién le deslizó en el dedo aquella mañana en el registro civil de Caxton Hall, le pesaba sobremanera. De alguna forma se sentía diferente, cambiada, como si el hecho de haberse convertido en su esposa hubiese anulado toda su identidad.

Desde luego, existían diferencias, diferencias físicas. A Darién no le gustaba que llevara el cabello recogido y ahora éste caía como un pesado manto sobre sus hombros

También él escogió su ropa. O por lo menos, siguiendo sus instrucciones, ella se presentó a un salón en el West End, donde una mujer maquillada con exageración la recibió y le mostró un guardarropa que debió haber costado una verdadera fortuna. Le parecía un capricho innecesario adquirir tantas prendas, que dentro de pocos meses ya no le servirían, si es que los planes de Darién daban fruto. Pero él era quien decidía.

La señora Laurence, la mujer para quien trabajo en la _Boutique Bebe_ se sorprendió al enterarse de que Serena se casaba, y más todavía al saber quién iba a ser el novio.

– ¡Muchacha con suerte!– comentó la señora Laurence, pero al decir suerte Serena interpretó lista. Siendo viuda, la señora tenía que luchar para educar a sus dos hijas y envidiaba a cualquiera que no tuviera problemas de dinero.

De todas las personas a quienes les dio la noticia, sólo Moli mostró incertidumbre con respecto a su buena fortuna. Pero eso era porque estuvo presente en aquel primer encuentro fatídico, y no hubo forma de convencerla de que la joven estaba haciendo lo correcto. Serena hizo arreglos para que Moli le cuidara la casa. Esto aumentó las sospechas de la buena mujer. No veía por qué quería conservar aquella residencia tan costosa, cuando iba a vivir a miles de kilómetros de allí.

Dio como excusa que quería conservarla por razones sentimentales y Moli tuvo que aceptarlo, ya que no tenía forma de saber que para Serena esto era como un salvavidas, un refugio donde podría tomarse algunos días de libertad, si las cosas se ponían demasiado difíciles.

Aterrizaron en Atenas entrada la tarde. La tensión que creó el aterrizaje fue suficiente excusa para la palidez de sus mejillas, sin embargo Serena pensó que los hombres que acompañaban a su esposo la miraban con extrañeza. ¿Se les había informado de cuál era su función primordial? ¿No les extrañaba el matrimonio tan repentino de su jefe? Tal vez así se hacían las cosas por aquellas tierras, pensó.

El avión se deslizó hasta detenerse y Darién se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad y ya de pie se acercó al asiento de Serena quien, temerosa, pensó que iba a decirle que se quedarían allí. La idea de pasar su primera noche en un hotel le parecía una perspectiva peor que pasarla en la casa de él. ¿Cómo podía ella consentir que llevara a cabo las cosas en un lugar semejante? ¿Cómo podría dar la cara después de... después?

Su rostro era testigo de la ansiedad que la embargaba y el tono de Darién estaba lleno de impaciencia cuando le dijo:

–La etapa número uno ha terminado. La segunda, se hará por helicóptero.

Los labios de Serena temblaron.

–¿Soy yo? –Murmuró–, ¿la etapa número tres?

–Te lo haré saber –respondió con calma y se apartó.

Serena se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad., con las mejillas encendidas. ¿Serían siempre así las cosas? ¿Una batalla constante de palabras? ¿Y quién tenía la culpa? Rara vez le hablaba a él en forma correcta, pero, ¿acaso podía hacer1o de otra manera? ¿Cómo podía permitir que él pensara, aunque fuera por un solo instante, que ella sacaba algo de todo aquello?

Los trámites en el aeropuerto fueron mínimos. Las autoridades conocían a Darién y él les contestaba con soltura. Hubo un pequeño intercambio cuando presentó a su esposa y Serena sufrió las miradas insistentes de media docena de ojos que la admiraban. Por primera vez estaba contenta de lo elegante que iba.

Un coche negro, con chofer diferente, los esperaba para llevarlos al helicóptero y Serena se vio sola con su marido en la parte trasera del auto los acompañaba Diamante Black, pero iba sentado al lado del chofer y una mampara de cristal dividía el auto. No veía a los hermanos Santos y sintiendo la necesidad de romper el silencio embarazoso, preguntó:

–¿Y los demás?

Darién, que había estado mirando pensativo a través de los vidrios polarizados, se volvió hacia ella.

– Kevin y Richard nos seguirán por mar con el equipaje. Desde el Pireo no es un viaje demasiado largo en lancha de motor.

–Entiendo –Serena pasó la mano por el cuero de su neceser.

–Tendrás todas tus pertenencias antes de que sea la hora de ir a la cama, si es eso lo que te preocupa –le aseguró y–Serena, que sí había estado pensando en ello, se enfureció de que él pudiera leer sus pensamientos tan certeramente.

–Sólo tenía... curiosidad, eso es todo –contestó en tono seco.

Cuando la mano de él se posó sobre su rodilla, Serena casi saltó al techo; volviendo bruscamente la cabeza se le quedó mirando con ojos llenos de horror.

–Serena –dijo apesadumbrado– no me tengas tanto miedo.

–¿Quién tiene miedo? –mintió ahogándose.

– ¡Dios, tú misma! –Murmuró con exasperación–, y si mientes al respecto, las cosas serán más difíciles para ti.

–No sé de 1o que me estás hablando.

–Sí, sí lo sabes –sus dedos estaban duros a través del material fino de sus pantalones–. Serena, ahora eres mi esposa. Ese es un hecho indiscutible y de ninguna manera permitiré una anulación o algo que se le parezca. Sugiero que te conduzcas como un ser normal. Todo este comportamiento, los sobresaltos cuando te toco, el miedo en tus ojos cuando pensaste que podíamos habernos quedado esta noche en Atenas, la preocupación de que no lleguen a tiempo tus camisones. ¡Por Dios! ¿qué soy? ¿Un monstruo?

–¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¿Que acoja con beneplácito el hecho de que seas mi esposo? ¿Que salte de alegría al pensar que procrearé un hijo tuyo? ¡Te odio, Darien Chiba y me niego a facilitarte las cosas!

–¿Facilitarme las cosas? ¡Dios mío! –la soltó y se hundió en el asiento– Está bien, Serena, salte con la tuya, pero bajo tu propia responsabilidad.

–Yo... ¿qué quieres decir?

–Si deseas que todo se lleve a cabo como si fuera una transacción comercial, estoy de acuerdo.

Serena detuvo el aliento.

–No creo que yo... haya dicho eso.

–No se puede salir airoso de ambos modos, Serena. O fingimos para que las cosas sean más fáciles; o nos limitamos a cumplir lo estipulado en el contrato. –Me da lo mismo la forma en que se haga.

–¿Qué quieres decir con fingir?

–Dime, ¿qué es lo que crees que quiero decir?

Serena sintió que el rubor le quemaba las mejillas.

–¡Por favor! –dijo faltándole el aliento–, ¿Cómo, cómo te atreves a sugerir tal cosa?

Indiferente, él dirigió la mirada hacia adelante.

–Sólo pensaba en ti, créeme. Pero si no lo quieres así... –hizo una pausa–, por lo menos pórtate con urbanidad en público.

Serena no contestó.

Nunca antes había volado en helicóptero y en otras circunstancias habría estado encantada con el viaje sobre las aguas de color azul–verdoso del mar Egeo. ¡Cuál no sería el asombro de Serena al ver que Darién pilotaba el helicóptero y ella estaba sentada entre él y Diamante Black, con su muslo apretado contra la dureza de la pierna de él! Hacía calor en el aparato y Darién estaba sudando copiosamente. Serena percibió el olor de su cuerpo caliente. En lugar tan estrecho, ella no quería tomar más conciencia de lo necesario de su presencia, puesto que no podía suprimir los pensamientos de que más tarde, por la noche, su cuerpo duro y fuerte tomaría posesión del suyo.

Durante el corto vuelo, Darién y Diamante Black se dirigieron la palabra a través de cascos telefónicos. Sólo había dos juegos y aunque Diamante le ofreció uno de ellos a Serena, ella lo rechazó, sabiendo que él tendría más que decirle a su marido que ella.

Aproximadamente media hora después del despegue, el helicóptero empezó a descender sobre una isla situada al borde del archipiélago. Dos cabos curvados albergaban una bahía de poco litoral, ya que sólo dos canales muy estrechos existían en el medio. Serena podía ahora ver lo imposible que era para cualquier barco llegar hasta la isla; sólo una lancha guiada por alguien que conociera el canal rocoso y las corrientes existentes lo lograrían.

El helicóptero llegó bastante cerca de la bahía y Serena vislumbró, más adelante, una playa en forma de hoz. Un monte de hierbas se levantaba sobre el pequeño risco y directamente debajo de ellos, vio una casa. De seguro la de Darién. Era mucho más grande que varias de las cabañas que se hallaban cerca de los cabos al lado opuesto de la isla.

El helicóptero aterrizó sobre prados anchos en la parte posterior de la casa y el rugido distintivo del motor atrajo a varias personas que salieron de la casa para recibirlos. Parados, con las manos protegiéndose los ojos del brillo del sol, se encontraban tres mujeres con delantales blancos y un hombre vestido todo de negro. Debían ser los que cuidaban la casa.

Los propulsores aminoraron la velocidad, Darién se quitó Los audífonos y se desabrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Luego, deslizó la puerta a su lado y salió, dándole una mano a Serena para ayudarla a bajarse. Ella aceptó esto a regañadientes y puso su mano sobre la de él con cierto recelo.

Con alivio, Serena se dio cuenta de que hacía menos calor aquí y que la brisa proveniente del agua despedía un gusto salado. Dirigió la mirada hacia la izquierda, donde la suave ondulación de la tierra cedía a aguas más profundas y no pudo reprimir el placer que la embargaba al ver el ambiente que la rodeaba.

Darién se encaminó hacia el pequeño grupo reunido en la terraza bajo las blancas y frescas columnas de piedra y la mirada expresiva que le dirigió a Serena la hizo apresurarse. Dos de las mujeres eran jóvenes, la otra, estaba ya entrada en años; el hombre era de edad mediana. Saludaron a Darién calurosamente, dándole la mano y hablándole por los codos en su lengua nativa.

Luego él la llevó hacía adelante, sosteniéndola por el codo con mano firme.

–Serena, quiero que conozcas a nuestro personal de la _Quinta Lidros_ –él se dirigió primero al hombre que estaba parado firme ante ellos–. Este es Nicolas, nuestro _chef de cuisine_ –el hombre se inclinó. Luego se dirigieron hacia las tres mujeres:– Mina, Eimi y Lita–. Ellas hicieron una pequeña reverencia y Serena miró a Darién, con desamparo, pero él no la estaba mirando.

–¿Cómo están? –logró decir torpemente y las dos muchachas más jóvenes intercambiaron unas risitas.

Mina, la más vieja de las tres, que Serena supuso era el ama de llaves, les echó una mirada indignada, con lo cual les insinuaba que se comportaran. Con la mano extendida le dijo a la joven señora:

–_Kalispera, Kyria_ Chiba_Parakalo_. _Embros_.

Serena dirigió de nuevo la mirada hacia Darién y esta vez sus ojos se encontraron.

–Mina te está pidiendo que entres a la casa –le dijo tranquilamente– Anda. Debo hablar con Black antes de que se vaya.

–¿Se va a ir? –la boca de Serena estaba seca.

–Se supone que ésta es nuestra luna de miel –observó. Luego meneó la cabeza–. Ve con Mina. Te darás cuenta de que habla bastante bien el inglés. Todos lo hablan, yo mismo les enseñé–. Con pasitos nerviosos, Serena siguió a la vieja mujer por la terraza, para entrar a la casa por las puertas corredizas de cristal.

Un pasillo fresco de piedra se extendía hasta la fachada de la casa y se ensanchaba hasta confundirse con el largo de la terraza. Varias puertas en forma de arcos daban al pasillo y permitían ver los cuartos de paredes blancas, que recibían su colorido de los tapices tejidos y de la cerámica de tonalidades brillantes y hermosos diseños. Los sofás y las sillas estaban, en su mayoría, tapizados de cuero o de piel de camero o de cabra y las alfombras multicolores estaban esparcidas sobre los pisos de parquet, pulidos. Más allá de la tomara, al frente de la casa, Serena podía ver los riscos y la curva de la bahía, y a través de las puertas abiertas oía el murmullo del mar.

Pocos escalones conducían a un nivel más alto, donde vio una mesa circular y varias sillas de brazos curvos; supuso que era el comedor. Aunque el mobiliario que Serena había visto hasta el momento era simple y funcional, el estilo era elegante.

La vieja sirvienta Mina decía poco, simplemente mostraba lo orgullosa que estaba de todo lo que la rodeaba.

Más allá del comedor, había otro vestíbulo que se extendía hacia el ala oeste de la casa. En esta sección las puertas se hallaban cerradas y Mina la guió hasta la última de ellas que abrió con la manija. Serena entró en la que acertadamente supuso la habitación principal.

Era un cuarto enorme pero estaba dominado por una gran cama de cuatro postes y dosel que ocupaba el espacio central. La habitación estaba flanqueada por muebles de gran tamaño: un armario inmenso, un gran ropero doble y un tocador de patas talladas. Grandes ventanales dejaban pasar los aromas provenientes del jardín y las cortinas largas, de seda, en un tono exquisito de verde, se movían ligeramente con la brisa. El piso era de madera y las alfombras blancas y suaves, hacían juego con el sobrecama de seda.

–¿Gusta, _kyria_? –preguntó Mina con timidez y Serena no pudo negarlo.

–Gracias, Mina. Es encantador –dijo, dejando caer su bolso y su neceser sobre una silla. Con las manos libres caminó por toda la habitación. Sobre la mesita junto a la cama había un gran jarrón lleno de lirios y con un sentimiento intenso pasó los dedos sobre los pétalos de tacto de cera.

Mina caminó rápidamente por el cuarto y abrió dos puertas más.

–Baño, vestidor –indicó con una sonrisa. Le daba gusto que Serena estuviese encantada–. Cuando las maletas lleguen. Eimi se encargará de ellas.

–Yo puedo hacerlo sola –protestó Serena mientras echaba un vistazo al vestidor, que fácilmente era tan grande como lo había sido su habitación en Glebe Square. También allí había una cama, pero Serena no supo para qué.

–Eimi se encargará –dijo la voz de Darién profunda y masculina, haciendo contraste con los tonos suaves de la sirvienta–. Mina, ¿nos puedes traer un poco de café? Estoy seguro de que mi mujer está cansada después del viaje.

Serena regresó torpemente a la habitación desde el cuarto ropero y Mina se retiró sonriendo. Darién cerró la puerta tras ella.

–¿Y bien? –le dijo observándola sin sonreír–. Te gusta la casa, ¿verdad? Serena no tuvo que fingir para contestar a esta pregunta y asintió con la cabeza.

–Nadie podría dejar de admirarla –le contestó con franqueza Es exactamente el tipo de casa que la gente sueña con poseer.

–¿De veras?

Cansado, Darien flexionó los músculos de la espalda y alarmando a Serena, se sentó sobre uno de los lados de la cama. Se quitó la chaqueta y la corbata, echándolos a un lado despreocupado; luego se estiró sobre la colcha de seda con las manos bajo la nuca. Entonces se dio cuenta de la expresión de temor de Serena y tomó un aire cínico.

–Todavía no, Serena –le dijo con una percepción que la enfurecía. No cuando Mina puede regresar en cualquier momento. No me gustaría escandalizarla.

Serena le lanzó una mirada expresando toda su indignación.

– ¡Eres... eres... me voy a dar un baño!

–La puerta del baño no tiene cerradura –comentó perezoso y cerró los ojos–. No te preocupes, no entraré.

–Más te vale –Serena agarró su neceser y se dirigió hacia el baño. Luego titubeó porque su seguridad se desvanecía–. ¿De veras no vas a entrar?

–No, no entraré. Por lo menos, no en esta ocasión.

Fue maravilloso quitarse la ropa y meterse dentro del agua fresca. Los entrepaños de cristal colocados sobre la bañera circular estaban llenos de frascos de cristal con esencia y lociones para el cuerpo, cajas de talco y polvos de tocador. Serena se puso solamente un poco de esencia. No quería que ningún perfume tentador se le adhiriera a la piel y fuera una invitación para Darién.

Oyó algunos sonidos que provenían de la habitación y que alguien tocaba levemente a la puerta. Sintió que el corazón se le detenía y con la esponja se cubrió el pecho.

–¿Qué quieres?

La voz de Darién sonaba tranquila y monótona.

–Ya trajeron el café. Pensé que debía avisarte.

–Bueno, gracias –Serena tosió–. No tardaré.

–Tómate el tiempo que quieras –replicó Darién desinteresado–. Yo tomaré algo más estimulante.

Serena frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se refería? ¿A dónde se dirigía? Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero el sonido del portazo en la habitación le advirtió que perdería su tiempo hablando.

Después de haber salido del baño, secándose con una gruesa toalla y vistiendo la misma ropa que se quitó, el café se había enfriado. De todas maneras la reanimó. Se dirigió hacia la ventana y miró al jardín sombreado, aspirando el perfume nocturno de alguna flor y escuchando el murmullo del mar.

Cerca de la puerta, un interruptor indicaba la presencia de la luz eléctrica y con alivio se dirigió hacia él. Pero no se prendió luz alguna, sólo se oyó un zumbido y pasado un momento de pánico se dio cuenta de que había conectado el aire acondicionado. Respirando profundamente, notó la lámpara junto a la cama. En eso no podía haber equivocación posible.

Miro su reloj. Eran casi las ocho y no había comido desde muy temprano por la mañana. Darién había hecho arreglos para que sirvieran un almuerzo con champan a bordo del avión, pero fuera de una copa de líquido espumoso que en realidad no disfrutó, no había tomado nada. Si Darién se dio cuenta de su falta de apetito, no hizo ningún comentario frente a los demás. Ahora empezaba a sentirse verdaderamente desfallecida.

Sufrió un nuevo sobresalto cuando tocaron a la puerta otra vez y fue a abrir en vez de invitar a pasar a quienquiera que fuese. Una de las jóvenes sirvientas estaba afuera, no sabía si era Eimi o Lita.

–Vine a recoger la bandeja, _kyria_ –dijo cortésmente mientras observaba Serena– Y _Kyrios_ Darién pide que se reúna con él en el _saloni._

–¿Darién? –Serena repitió en silencio la palabra. Al darse cuenta de que ella la observaba, dijo–: Gracias. Dígame, ¿dónde está el... el _saloni_?

Inclinando la cabeza la chica señaló el pasillo.

–Si va por ahí, fácilmente lo encontrará.

Serena asintió y regresó al cuarto mientras la joven pedía permiso para retirar la bandeja. No parecía tan amistosa como Mina y Serena no se sentía a gusto en su presencia. Después de que la chica se fue, la joven esposa examinó con atención su apariencia. Aparte de la sombra de ojos y del color en sus labios, no llevaba más maquillaje.

Todo el corredor que desembocaba en el salón principal estaba iluminado. En el comedor la mesa estaba puesta y Serena no pudo dejar de admirar los manteles individuales de encaje finísimo, la cristalería y el servicio de plata. Podía percibir el olor a comida y su estómago protestaba fuertemente cuando Darién apareció por la puerta de la derecha.

Con sorpresa vio que se había quitado el traje oscuro que usó durante la boda y el viaje; ahora vestía unos pantalones de seda color crema y una camisa azul también de seda. La camisa, abierta en el cuello, dejaba ver un medallón de oro colgado de una fina cadena también de oro, sobre el pecho.

Dándose cuenta del asombro de ella, dijo:

–Te olvidas de que éste es mi hogar.

Serena, molesta por los impulsos incontrolables de su estómago hambriento, replicó:

–No me había dado cuenta de que te has cambiado de ropa, eso es todo. Darien le indicó que pasara al salón y precediéndolo, Serena oyó que le decía tranquilamente:

–El cuarto que ocupas nunca fue mi cuarto. Por lo general duermo en un ambiente mucho menos sofisticado.

Ella se volvió a mirarlo y la cabeza empezó a punzarle por la mirada que había en los ojos de él.

–¿Qué quieres tomar? –le preguntó levantando sus cejas oscuras– ¿Ginebra, escocés, vodka? ¿Qué prefieres?

Consciente del vacío de su estómago y del poco control que tenía sobre el pánico ciego que la amenazaba de nuevo, Serena se negó a ingerir algo con contenido alcohólico.

–¿No tendrás algún zumo de fruta?

Darién la miró con exasperación.

– ¡Por favor toma algo! ¿Tal vez un jerez, o un martini?.

–A veces sí lo hago –admitió– pero, si no te importa, hoy prefiero un zumo.

–Claro que me importa. Me importa mucho. Y puesto que ahora eres mi esposa, debería insistir en que me acompañes a tomar una copa de ginebra con tónica –pero al notar la tensión en el cuerpo de su esposa, la tiesura en que se mantenía, como si tuviese miedo de relajarse en su presencia, él suspiró–. Está bien. ¿De naranja o de limón?

–Zumo de naranja, por favor –Serena jugaba con sus manos–. ¿Crees que tarde mucho en llegar mi equipaje?

–No mucho. Kevin y Richard deberán llegar un poco después de la cena. Siento que no te hayas podido cambiar tú también; ya tendrás suficiente tiempo para usar la ropa que Verna te escogió.

Serena tomó el vaso que le ofrecía y nerviosa bebió algunos sorbos. Darién le señaló él sofá que estaba al lado de ella.

–Siéntate –le ordenó dando la vuelta.

Serena se dejó caer débilmente sobre el sofá. En aquel momento sus piernas no estaban muy firmes.

–¿Gozaste del baño? –le preguntó, parándose junto a un enrejado decorativo por donde el jazmín se enroscaba.

Concentrándose en el líquido que contenía su vaso, Serena contestó:

–Mucho, gracias. Yo... yo usé un poco de esencia para baño. Supuse que podía hacerlo.

–Usa lo que quieras. Esta es tu casa.

–¡Mi casa! –repitió con amargura, pero Darién prefirió ignorar el tono.

–Estás en plena libertad de ir a donde quieras, de hacer con este lugar lo que quieras. Si acostumbrabas a salir mucho, de ir a clubes nocturnos o teatros, no dudo que hallarás esto aburrido. Pero poseo una biblioteca bastante amplia y Diamante tiene órdenes de comprar los últimos éxitos del momento de ambos lados del Atlántico para que no te falte lectura interesante –aprovechó una pequeña pausa para beber la mitad del contenido de su vaso–. Aparte de eso, puedes nadar, navegar, caminar si así lo deseas.

Al oírlo hablar, Serena pensó que sus palabras podían reflejar una forma de la clase de vida que aceptaría gustosamente con el hombre que amara. Pero como siempre, sobreponiéndose a todo, se encontraba la presencia ominosa de la verdadera razón por la cual se encontraba allí y no existía nada en el mundo que la pudiera calmar o la hiciera olvidarse de ella.

Aliviada por la presencia de Mina, que anunciaba que la cena estaba servida, pasó a la mesa con Darién.

Serena probaba por primera vez la cocina griega de olor tan apetitoso. Durante un rato pudo olvidar los caminos tortuosos que seguía su mente. Con la comida había bebido una copa de vino de color rojo vivo y Darién ingirió varias. El hecho de que él la observara con franca impaciencia y de que la noche se acercaba, hizo que Serena derramara un poco de café en el plato.

La lancha llegó cuando tomaban el café y Darién se disculpó para ir a hablar con sus hombres. Al poco rato, apareció la otra joven sirvienta llevando sus maletas y cuando Serena se levantó para recibirlas, aquélla movió la cabeza.

–Tengo las llaves, _kyria_ –dijo mostrándose más amistosa de lo que fue su compañera–. Yo me encargaré de ello.

Se quedó sola media hora y cuando Darién regresó ya no la encontró en el comedor; sino en el saloncito que ocuparon anteriormente.

El cuarto era hermoso, al igual que todos los que vio antes. Una vitrina junto a la pared, mostraba una colección de esculturas de madera y a pesar de ser ajenas al ambiente, armonizaban con la disposición del decorado. El enrejado cubierto de jazmines escondía hábilmente los altavoces de otro sistema de alta fidelidad y recordando su visita en el apartamento de Londres, no pudo dejar de preguntarse qué clase de música le gustaría a Darién. Cuando éste llegó por fin, la encontró parada, titubeando, al lado de la bandeja de las bebidas, como si quisiera tomar algo para calmarse los nervios.

–Pido disculpas por haber tardado tanto –dijo reclinándose contra el marco de la puerta y –observándola detenidamente–. Eimi ya deshizo tus maletas y puedes acostarte cuando quieras –los labios de Darién se apretaron al notar la vigilancia cautelosa de Serena– ¿Qué haces? ¿Acaso piensas emborracharte para enfrentarte a la prueba del fuego?

Su voz era áspera y ella se alejó con pase rápido de la mesita.

–Yo... no –negó y dándose cuenta de su comportamiento absurdo dijo– Parece que te gusta la música. ¿Quiénes son tus compositores favoritos?

Darién la miró como si, de repente, ella se hubiera vuelto loca. Después se enderezó y moviendo la cabeza le preguntó:

–¿Me creerías si te digo que son Brahms y Liszt? ¡Por Dios, Serena, vete a la cama! ¡Quítate de mi vista antes que decida darte un espectáculo digno de atención!

Serena sostuvo la mirada con frialdad durante unos treinta segundos; luchaba contra el deseo que tenía de escaparse de aquel lugar. Al fin todo se le vino encima y sintiendo que era demasiado lo que soportaba, salió con un sollozo ahogado.

Ya en su cuarto, las lágrimas dolorosas de la humillación aparecieron libremente y dejándose caer sobre la cama sollozó hasta que todo su cuerpo se rindió agotado y dolorido. Después se levantó con dificultad y miró a su alrededor. Las maletas habían desaparecido, pero el gran ropero estaba lleno con su ropa.

La respiración de Serena era irregular y se desvistió, alerta a cualquier ruido que proviniera de afuera. Nadie se presentó mientras se lavaba, se cepillaba los dientes y se ponía su camisón. Por fortuna no era transparente, de modo que los pliegues adheridos a su cuerpo no revelaban demasiado. Procedió a cepillarse el cabello y no importándole de qué lado dormiría, se metió en la inmensa cama entre las sábanas de satén.

No sabía si apagar la luz o no y decidió que no deseaba verlo entrar en el cuarto. Tal vez si cerraba fuertemente los ojos, él pensaría que estaba dormida y le concedería veinticuatro horas de gracia. Le extrañó que no hubiesen puesto también el pijama de él sobre la cama. Después de todo, se esperaba que Darién durmiera con ella.

Por fin cerró los ojos demasiado cansada para pensar más y completamente hastiada de su propia cobardía y de la brutalidad de Darién. Cuando abrió de nuevo los ojos, la luz del sol entraba alegremente a través de las cortinas de seda verde.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 4**

SERENA ya se había bañado y estaba vestida con unos pantalones blancos y una camisa amarilla sin mangas, cuando Lita le trajo el desayuno en una bandeja. La chica griega la saludó con la misma cortesía que mostró la noche anterior, pero sus ojos inquisidores se posaron sobre la ropa de cama bastante ordenada. Serena supuso que dentro de poco todos en la casa sabrían que el amo no pasó la noche en la cama de su esposa.

Tomó la bandeja e irritada por la mirada sagaz de Lita, le dijo molesta, que podía retirarse.

Desde el momento que despertó, se negó a pensar en la razón de Darién para mantenerse alejado de ella durante la noche anterior. Después del desayuno, se levanto de la cama y caminó hacia la ventana, que abrió de par en par. Era una mañana preciosa, el aire todavía se sentía fresco. El agua de la bahía era verde e incitante, habiendo ya atraído a una embarcación de blancas velas que salió del santuario que proporcionaban los riscos. Era una embarcación de casco doble, de carrera, del mismo tipo de la que navegaba su padre el día que murió. Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Era indispensable que recordara siempre esa tragedia, y que nunca olvidara el papel que en ella tuvo su esposo.

Serena se enderezó, apartándose de la ventana. Allá estaba su esposo, no tenía duda al respecto, y no existía razón alguna para que ella no pudiera salir a explorar los alrededores. Abandonó la habitación y caminó hacía el pasillo principal. Las puertas dobles de la fachada estaban abiertas, y más allá de la terraza, un sendero se dirigía hacia los riscos. Sintiéndose como un presidiario, que de pronto descubre una posibilidad de escape, pero que no sabe aprovechar; abandonó la quinta y atravesó la cima del risco herboso hasta llegar a la orilla.

Las velas del yate ya estaban muy lejos de la bahía y cerca de la hendidura del cabo. Serena se preguntó con cierta ansiedad involuntaria si Darién tendría intenciones de salvar el canal. Pero con determinación hizo a un lado sus temores, ¿Qué le importaba a ella lo que él hiciera? ¿0 si ponía su vida en peligro? Él no significaba nada para ella, igual que ella no era nada para él.

Con la vista fija en el yate, Serena empezó el descenso hacia la pequeña ensenada y los tacones altos de sus sandalias se resbalaban un poco sobre la superficie polvorienta del sendero. En caso de que, Darién decidiese regresar, ella tendría tiempo suficiente para llegar a la casa antes de que él atracara.

Ya sobre la arena fina de la playa, miró a su alrededor muy interesada. El fondo rocoso del risco estaba lleno de cuevas, algunas de las cuales desaparecían debajo del agua en el punto donde la playa se desvanecía, hasta convertirse en un promontorio rocoso. Quitándose las sandalias, caminó hacia la orilla del agua y permitió que las diminutas olas se enroscaran alrededor de los dedos de sus pies. Se inclinó para remangarse los pantalones y por poco dio un brinco cuando Darién dijo a su espalda:

–Buenos días, Serena.

Sorprendida, se enderezó y rápidamente giró el cuerpo para distinguirlo, parado sobre la playa a unos cuantos metros de ella. Podía ver la extensión velluda de su pecho, ya que sólo llevaba unos pantaloncillos cortos de mezclilla, bastante usados, y que a su vez dejaban al desnudo sus piernas largas y poderosas. Nunca lo había visto, sin la influencia civilizadora de la camisa y los pantalones y como los pantaloncillos le llegaban un poco más abajo del ombligo, quedaba poco que no estuviera descubierto. Era fuerte e intensamente masculino, con la barbilla sombreada por el crecimiento nocturno de su barba. Serena sintió un raro nudo en el estómago.

Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el yate que aún estaba en la bahía y siguiendo la mirada de ella, él dijo:

–Siento defraudarte, pero aquel es Richard. También a él le gusta la navegación.

Serena buscó sus sandalias, más bien por tener algo que hacer que por necesitarlas.

–No era necesario que te acercaras tan furtivamente –le contestó–. Sólo daba un paseo.

Darién insertó ambos pulgares dentro de la pretina de su pantalón.

–Yo sólo limpiaba el carburador de la lancha –replicó y al ver que no la convencía, extendió una mano para mostrar el aceite en sus dedos.

Serena se sintió azorada y él prosiguió

–¿Dormiste bien?

Las mejillas de Serena se encendieron.

–Yo... sí. Muy bien, gracias.

–Me alegra. Te veo menos... tensa hoy.

–Tú, quiero decir, no viniste...

–¿... a tu cuarto? –Terminó la frase por ella– No. Todavía no he compartido tu cama.

Los ojos de Serena mostraron preocupación al levantarlos.

–Yo... ¿Por qué no? –pero su corazón se había aligerado al pensar que posiblemente él había cambiado de opinión.

Darién la miraba cínicamente.

–¿Por qué crees? –le preguntó burlón. Luego, un poco más serio–. Ya te dije, Serena, que no soy un monstruo. Me doy cuenta de que todo esto ha sido un tremendo trastorno para ti y que necesitas tiempo para acostumbrarte a la situación... y a mí.

Serena se pasó la lengua por los labios.

–¿Cuánto... tiempo más?

–El que sea necesario –contestó llanamente–. Y ahora, deja de comportarte como si esperaras que yo me lanzara sobre ti, te arrancara la ropa y que te tomara aquí, en la arena.

–Si se supone que esto es una especie de disculpa. –dijo Serena estremeciéndose.

–¿Disculpa? –repitió con impaciencia– De ninguna manera lo es ¡Sólo se pospone la ejecución! –Y diciendo esto se dirigió altivo hacia la caseta.

Serena perdió el deseo de permanecer en la playa y emprendió la difícil subida por el sendero del risco. Llegó sudorosa y despeinada a la casa. Se encontró con Mina en el pasillo y la vieja ama de llaves vio con preocupación sus pantalones llenos de polvo y las mejillas subidas de color.

–¿Sucedió algo? –le preguntó.

–No. Nada. Bajé a la playa, eso es todo.

– ¡Oh! –Mina juntó las manos– ¿Fue a buscar a _Kyrios_ Darién?

Al momento la contradijo y agregó:

–Si me lo permite, necesito lavarme.. .

Durante su ausencia arreglaron el cuarto. Serena tiró sus sandalias y se acostó sobre la cama tendida, para observar el techo suavemente moldeado. Su mente estaba confusa a raíz de lo quede dijo Darién. Y aunque se sentía aliviada al saber que la ejecución se posponía, no dejaba de experimentar una amarga inseguridad

A pesar de la confusión de sentimientos que la atormentaba se quedó dormida cerca del mediodía y se despertó con un sobresalto, segura de que alguien se encontraba en el cuarto. Parpadeó y miró hacia la puerta pero novio a nadie. La sombra junto a la ventana atrajo su atención y descubrió a Darién, que meditabundo, miraba el horizonte.

Serena se incorporó apoyándose sobre los codos y estaba resentida por la intrusión de él en su habitación.

–¿Qué quieres? –inquirió y él se volvió lentamente para mirarla.

–Así que ya te despertaste –dijo con indiferencia–. Es hora de almorzar y vine a decírtelo.

Ella se sentó muy erguida,

–Bien pudo avisarme Eimi –dijo con aspereza–. ¿O es que quieres demostrarme que no renuncias a todos tus derechos de esposo? Los labios de Darien se apretaron.

–No uses tácticas evasivas conmigo, Serena. Te faltan armas –hizo una pausa mientras se alejaba de la ventana–. Y en el futuro no quiero que te recluyas en tu cuarto todo el día.

– ¿Qué se supone debo hacer? ¿Girar los pulgares en el patio para matar el tiempo?

–Sabes perfectamente bien que vivir aquí tiene sus ventajas.

–¿Qué ventajas? ¡Debo haberlas pasado por alto!

El corazón de Serena latía muy fuerte por su temeridad ante adversario tan poderoso, pero se negaba a someterse.

–¿Te das cuenta de lo que estás provocando, verdad? –le sugirió él en tono seco.

De pronto ella decidió abandonar la lucha y se levantó de la cama alisándose las arrugas del pantalón.

–Si me dejas sola, no tardaré –le dijo con la cabeza erguida y viendo, con alivio, que él se dirigía hacia la puerta.

–Muy bien, si insistes en que así sea –abrió la puerta–. Ponte algo verde, Te va muy bien

Serena apretó las mandíbulas al cerrar Darien la puerta.

Después de darse una ducha, la joven apareció en el comedor en un vestido de seda azul claro y cuya falda amplia se arremolinaba al caminar alrededor de sus piernas esbeltas. El estilo era más sobrio de lo que había usado hasta ese momento y haciendo caso omiso de las instrucciones de Darién se había recogido el pelo en lo alto de la cabeza.

El ya estaba sentado a la mesa, absorto en el contenido del vaso que tenía en la mano, pero al acercarse Serena se puso de pie y atentamente la ayudó a sentarse. Luego, regresando a su lugar levantó la pequeña campanilla y la hizo sonar.

Lita les sirvió melón fresco y al retirarse él dijo:

–Esta tarde te enseñaré la isla. Así no podrás decir que te aburres.

No era cierto que se aburriera; fue la indignación y el resentimiento las que la empujaron a encerrarse, a pesar de la gran tentación que tuvo de quedarse bajo el sol. Pero él no tenía por qué saberlo aunque a ella le molestaba no decírselo.

–Supongo que sabes nadar –le dijo después de un largo silencio. Serena asintió con la cabeza–. Muy bien. Ponte un traje de baño. Hay una ensenada que conozco bien y donde el agua tiene más de seis metros de profundidad.

–Yo... soy capaz de entretenerme sola.

Darien la miró con resignación.

–Serena, _sé_ que no tengo que _buscarte_ entretenimiento. Pero como tengo un poco de tiempo libre y tú no conoces el lugar... –hizo a un lado el plato medio vacío y ella notó la impaciencia que había en los ojos de él–. ¡Por Dios, niña! ¿Es que no puedes soportar mi presencia?

–¿Por qué habría de ser de otro modo? –se defendió Serena–. Yo no escogí esta situación. ¡Fuiste tú! ¿Por qué he de...?

–Tu padre la creó –replicó Darién fríamente–. ¡Nunca te olvides de eso!

–¿Crees que podría?

Serena se habría ido en ese momento y estaba a punto de echar la silla hacia atrás y correr de regreso a su alcoba, pero él la detuvo por la muñeca manteniéndola en su asiento a la fuerza.

–No te vayas –dijo con tono autoritario tranquilo y encogiéndose de hombros agregó–: no importa. Si prefieres no pasar el resto de la tarde conmigo no te obligaré a hacerlo.

Serena se le quedó mirando con una mezcla de dolor y compasión. Después de todo, él había suspendido su condena, pero, ¿era eso lo que ella quería? No comprendía la confusión de sus propias emociones. Cuando el soltó su muñeca, ella se frotó distraídamente la carne magullada y al regresar Lita para llevarse los platos, Serena no se había movido.

¿Qué le pasaba ahora? ¿Sacaba acaso algún gusto de estas escaramuzas periódicas con el hombre extraño que era su esposo? ¿De veras lamentaba el cese de la batalla por parte de él?.

Al terminar la comida Darien se puso de pie.

–¿Me disculpas? La cena se sirve a las ocho. Te veré entonces.

Serena alzó la vista y asintió tímidamente.

Durante tres días Serena sólo vio a su marido a la hora de las comidas. Fueron días largos y solitarios y rara vez se aventuraba a alejarse de la casa. Tomaba el desayuno en su cuarto y después tomaba el sol en el patio o se iba a la playa a chapotear en el mar. El almuerzo se servía invariablemente a las dos y ella descansaba después sobre su cama con alguno de los libros que tomó de la biblioteca que Mina le mostró con tanto gusto. El té de la tarde se servía en el patio a las cinco y Darién no la acompañaba, y la cena, a las ocho. Esta última, se terminaba a las nueve o nueve y media y aunque sabía que Darién se iba al salón a escuchar música, nunca la invitó. En consecuencia a las diez ya estaba en la cama, aunque no siempre se dormía a esa hora.

Para Serena esto era una existencia casi solitaria. Las palabras que cruzaba con Darién durante el almuerzo y la cena, difícilmente podrían llamarse una conversación y el intercambio que tenía se limitaba a la servidumbre.

Durante la mañana del cuarto día, cuando leía sentada en el patio, se presentó una visita inesperada. Serena vestía unos pantalones de algodón y un corpiño escotado. Eimi le anunció que _Kyria_ Eleni Chiba estaba esperándola en el _salón._

–¿_Kyria_ Eleni? –repitió confusa Serena levantándose apresurada del diván acolchonado–. ¿Quién, quién es?

Los ojos oscuros de Eimi mostraban una leve hostilidad, como de costumbre.

–_Kyria_ Eleni. _Ine ¡ yaya_ –exclamó como si Serena debería saberlo sin necesidad de preguntar–. Es... la abuela, _ne_.

–La abuela de Darién –dijo Serena quedamente. Desde luego, él le contó que su abuela vivía en la isla. ¿Pero qué hacía ella aquí? ¿Y ahora? ¿Dónde estaba Darién?

Serena detuvo a Eimi cuando ésta se aprestaba a. retirarse y le preguntó:

– ¿Sabes... sabes dónde está mi marido? –_Obi_, _kyria_.

Serena que no conocía el idioma, no tuvo necesidad de comprender, ya que la actitud y el gesto le indicaban que lo ignoraba.

–Está bien –dijo y aspirando profundamente se dirigió a la casa.

La figura de Eleni Chiba era imponente. Era alta, más alta que Serena, no era delgada y sus curvas amplias se escondían debajo de un largo vestido negro que le llegaba casi a los tobillos. De piel oscura corno la de su nieto, Eleni tenía cierta distinción con su cabello casi blanco, que contrastaba con el color de su tez. A pesar de que Serena le calculaba unos setenta u ochenta años, no estaba encorvada y no existía traza alguna de debilidad en esa espalda derecha e inflexible. Puesto que Serena entró un poco cegada por la luz brillante de afuera, se encontraba en desventaja ante la anciana, que tuvo bastante tiempo para evaluarla antes de que los ojos de Serena se acostumbraran a la luz.

– ¡Ah! entonces tú eres Serena –dijo Eleni Chiba primero con voz fuerte y firme–. ¿Por qué no te trajo mi nieto a verme?

–Siéntese por favor, _Kyria_ Chiba–le dijo torpemente–. Yo, he... Darien no se encuentra aquí por el momento.

Recelosa, Eleni la miró durante unos minutos.

–¿Y bien? No has contestado a mi pregunta.

Serena miró a su alrededor y vio con alivio que Mina rondaba cerca de la puerta. Dirigiéndose a su visitante le dijo:

–¿Puedo ofrecerle una taza de café?

–No tomo café –contestó–. Chocolate, sí.

Serena encogió los hombros y miró a Mina.

–¿Podemos ofrecerle a _Kyria_ Chiba un poco de chocolate? –le preguntó y ante la afirmación de Mina agregó–: Chocolate para las dos, por favor.

Mina le sonrió con conmiseración y se fue dejando a Serena sentada en la silla opuesta a la de su visita.

–No sé dónde está Darien –le dijo tratando de entablar una conversación y aparentando que éste había desaparecido durante los últimos minutos–. Siento que no esté aquí para verla. Estoy segura de que lo lamentará.

–Niña, deja de parlotear –obviamente Eleni no se mordía la lengua y su edad le daba la excusa para ser descortés–. No te pregunté dónde está mi nieto. Conociéndolo, lo más probable es que esté ocupado en cualquier tontería, en un bote, por algún lado. Te pregunté por qué no te había llevado a verme. Serena hizo un gesto de desaliento.

–Yo... hemos estado aquí sólo cuatro días. En realidad no ha habido tiempo.. .

–Tonterías. Darien me conoce. Él sabe que yo esperaba conocerte. _Akoosle_, después de haber esperado veinte años para que él tomara esposa, ¿es acaso extraño de mi parte querer conocerla?

–Claro que no –Serena juntó las manos sobre sus rodillas–. Sólo que... bueno, usted–sabe cómo son las cosas.

–No, no lo sé. Por eso te pregunto.

Eleni no se contentaba con las evasivas de Serena, quien a regañadientes recordó que Darién tuvo la intención de mostrarle la isla. Sin duda eso habría incluido un encuentro con la abuela, pero ella se había negado a ir con él. Dándose cuenta de que las excusas no la llevaban a ninguna parte, dijo:

–Lo siento. No me imaginé que usted tendría tanto interés en mí.

–¿Y por qué no? ¿Por qué no habría de interesarme en mi nueva nieta?

–Lo que Serena quiere decir es que allá en Inglaterra, posiblemente los abuelos no muestran tanto interés por los asuntos de sus nietos.

La voz inconfundible de Darién nunca fue tan bien recibida y Serena se volvió a mirarlo con un intenso supiro de alivio. Sus ojos se encontraron, pero al darse cuenta de la censura en los ojos de él, ella apartó rápidamente la vista.

Darién entró en la estancia, tomó la mano de su abuela para llevársela a los labios y Eleni dijo:

– ¡Darién! –con un tono reprobatorio. Luego lo miró inquisitiva y moviendo la cabeza en señal de desaprobación por la poca y raída vestimenta, prosiguió–: Darién, ¿por qué te has mantenido apartado de mí?

–Abuela, somos recién casados –le dijo con suavidad–. ¿Acaso tú y el abuelo deseabais compañía durante la luna de miel?

Eleni movió la cabeza de un lado a otro.

–Aquello fue diferente. Tu abuelo y yo no pasamos nuestra luna de miel en el seno de la familia, por decirlo así. Darién, prometiste venir a verme.

Serena escuchó este intercambio sintiéndose muy incómoda. Pero, ¿cómo podía explicarle a esta anciana arrogante que la única razón para este matrimonio fue un juego de cartas y el deseo latente de tener un heredero?

Mina llegó con el chocolate que pidió Eleni y al encontrar a Darién con las dos mujeres ofreció traerle una taza a él.

–_Ohi, then pirazi_ Mina –respondió Darién moviendo la cabeza y Serena adivinó que la había rechazado. El se volvió de nuevo hacia la abuela–. Te quedarás a almorzar con nosotros, desde luego. Iré a cambiarme.

Eleni alzó su vista de modo penetrante.

–No, Darién hoy no me quedo a almorzar. No vine a entremeterme. Vine a conocer a tu esposa, lo cual ya hice –sus ojos se dirigieron a Serena– Es una criatura hermosa y entiendo tu deseo de guardártela. Pero espero veros de nuevo... pronto, ¿_ne_?

Serena miró a su marido dándose cuenta de que se esperaba algo de ella.

–Eh... quédese, por favor –se atrevió a decir sin saber lo que él quería–. Es usted bienvenida.

–Gracias, querida, pero sé cuándo estoy de más. Si me sirven un poco de chocolate, me iré después de tomarlo.

–¿Chocolate? Ah, sí. Lo siento –Serena casi lo había olvidado y no le fue fácil servir el líquido sin derramarlo–. Desde luego.

Eleni miró a Darien ceñuda.

–Te veo pálido, hijo mío –comentó y sorprendiendo aún más a Serena– y tu mujer se pone nerviosa ante mí –agregó con percepción aguda–. ¿Qué le has estado diciendo?

Darién logró sonreír a pesar de que sus ojos se mantuvieron sombríos.

–Te imaginas cosas, _yaya_ –le dijo con firmeza.

Eleni hizo un gesto de indiferencia y tomó la taza de chocolate que Serena le ofreció.

–Es un poco delgada, por supuesto –continuó cambiando el tema con una rapidez que confundía– pero, una vez que empiecen a venir los niños, eso cambiará.

Eleni sorbió lentamente su bebida y Serena se esforzó por tomarse la suya con calma.

Al fin Eleni se levantó y tanto Serena como Darién la acompañaron a la puerta. Cuál no sería la sorpresa y la delicia de Serena cuando vio que la esperaba una pequeña carreta tirada por un burro y cuyas orejas salían del ala de un sombrero de paja. Con una pequeña exclamación de placer, se apartó de su marido y de la abuela, para acercarse al animal y acariciarle el cuello mientras le murmuraba algunas palabras.

Eleni se subió, con la ayuda de Darién, al frente de la carreta, donde había un asiento en forma de banco y cubierto con cojines para más comodidad. La anciana tomó las riendas y un pequeño látigo.

–¿Cómo se llama? –pregunto Serena sin darse cuenta del calor que reflejaba su voz al hablar del burro.

Eleni la miró con extrañeza.

–Pepe –le dijo al fin–. ¿Te gustan los animales?

Serena asintió con euforia.

–Los adoro. Una vez tuvimos un perrito... –titubeó–. Después de la muerte de mi madre y estando yo en la escuela no había quien lo sacara a pasear. Papá dijo que teníamos que deshacernos de él.

Eleni y Darien intercambiaron miradas y luego la anciana sacudió suavemente el látigo.

–Debo irme. Os veré dentro de pocos días. No te olvides, Darién.

La carreta se alejó traqueteando por el camino que llevaba al pueblito. Dando la vuelta Darién se dirigió a la casa y, pasados unos minutos, Serena lo siguió. Volvía al diván y al libro que se encontraba al alcance de su mano.

No había señales de Darién y supuso que se habría ido a su cuarto. Por proceso de eliminación, descubrió que Darién ocupaba el cuarto ubicado a unas cuantas puertas del suyo y una mirada rápida le había permitido ver que no echaba mano de su riqueza para su propia comodidad. Comparado con el cuarto de ella, el de su esposo estaba casi desnudo. Estaba titubeando en la puerta que daba al patio cuando unas manos fuertes la tomaron por la cintura y la hicieron a un lado. Era Darién, que quería pasar y caminar sobre las losas blanqueadas por el sol. El se detuvo en uno de los amplios pilares de piedra que sostenían la entrada de la quinta y apoyándose en él, dirigió su vista hacia su mujer. Se había cambiado su pantalón corto por otro largo y ajustado. No llevaba camisa.

–¿En qué piensas? –le preguntó gravemente.

–En que tengo mucho calor y estoy pegajosa –admitió con sinceridad.

–¿Qué te pareció Eleni? –persistió sin prestar atención a la súplica inconsciente en la voz de ella.

–Es muy agradable,

–Pero preguntona.

–No he dicho eso.

–No. Pero no deja de ser verdad –Darién apartó la mirada–, El otro día tuve la intención de presentártela, pero... –se encogió de hombros– me imaginé que vendría, tarde o temprano.

–Podías haberme prevenido.

–¿Por qué? –la miró por encima del hombro–. He notado que no te esfuerzas por llevar una conversación conmigo.

Serena metió las palmas húmedas dentro de los bolsillos de su pantalón. –No, bueno, tal vez me precipité –no quería hablar, pero algo la empujaba a seguir adelante–. Yo... tal vez deberíamos... hablarnos. Quiero decir ¿de qué otra manera me acostumbrará a ti?

Darién se volvió inmediatamente y apoyó la espalda contra la columna.

–Prosigue.

–Bueno. ¿no te gustaría que nos comportáramos como... como gente civilizada?

–¡Vaya! –él inclinó la cabeza– Pero, ¿qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? Tal vez demasiadas horas de soledad. Se me hace difícil creer que estés desesperada por estar en mi compañía.

–Si vas a ser sarcástico...

–¿Cómo diablos quieres que sea? –demandó duramente–. Estás diciéndome que tal vez fuiste muy impulsiva, que tal vez sería mejor que intercambiáramos algunas palabras. ¡No se te ocurre que posiblemente yo no quiera hacerlo!

Serena se sorprendió de lo fácilmente qué el podía herirla. Alzando la cabeza dijo:

–Ojalá no lo hubiera mencionado.

– ¡Ah! Y ahora nos comportamos con rabietas infantiles. ¿Retiras tu oferta tan generosa?

–¡Eres un bruto! ¿Lo sabes? –dijo airada.

–Y tú eres una chica dulce, incomprendida. Lo sé. Perdóname si te es difícil aceptar esta analogía.

Con la boca abierta Serena caminó airosamente hacia adelante, con la intención de agarrar su libro y abandonar a Darién, pero él ciñó su brazo y se lo impidió.

–Dejemos de jugar, ¿no te parece? –le sugirió y ella estaba tan cerca de él que sus alientos se mezclaron– Te llevaré a nadar, si eso es lo que quieres.

Los ojos de Serena centellaron de furia y los dedos de él la presionaron en señal de amonestación.

–No lo niegues –le dijo.

Serena se soltó sin querer admitir el estímulo molesto que estos enfrentamientos siempre despertaban en ella. Libraba una lucha interna, peleaba contra los impulsos que la empujaban hacia él. Pero al fin ganó su debilidad.

–Está bien –dijo–. Me gustaría ir a nadar.

–¿Tienes traje de baño? –le preguntó y luego agregó–. Ve por él. Estás perdiendo el tiempo.

Serena titubeó sólo un minuto más y apretando los puños cerrados contra sus caderas, caminó muy tiesa hacia la casa.

En el cuarto se quitó los pantalones y la blusa y se puso uno, de la media docena de bikinis que Verna había insistido serían necesarios. Volvió ponerse los pantalones sobre el calzoncito del bikini y decidió que la blusa se vería ridícula sobre el sostén del bikini. De todas maneras la echó, juntamente con una toalla, dentro de la bolsa de lona.

Darién la esperaba en el pasillo y por lo que ella veía no traía traje de baño o toalla, aunque tal vez lo llevara puesto debajo de la ropa. Automáticamente, el corazón le empezó a latir con fuerza.

–¿Lista? –le preguntó y ella asintió.

Serena siguió a Darién pero muy pronto se cansó y sus piernas le dolían por la falta de ejercicio. El estaba acostumbrado al terreno y caminaba con soltura delante de ella, deteniéndose de vez en cuando para que lo alcanzara. Para alivio de Serena, no decía nada.

Por fin se detuvo y señaló hacia abajo, hacia lo que parecía ser la cara abrupta del risco.

–Aquí es –dijo sin tratar de esconder la gracia que le hacían las mejillas acaloradas de ella–. Anda, toma mi mano. Es bastante empinado:

Serena permitió que sus dedos se entrelazaran con los de él y se quedó boquiabierta, cuando vio a dónde la llevaba. Un saliente de roca escondía un camino que era mitad sendero y mitad peldaños, que surgían del mismo risco. Este serpenteaba hacia abajo y Serena pensó que era perfecto para las ovejas y las cabras, pero de ningún modo para humanos.

Manteniendo la mirada sobre la espalda ancha de Darién, permitió que él la precediera cuesta, abajo, sin atreverse a pensarlo que pasaría en caso de que él resbalase. Debajo de ellos, el agua aspiraba vorazmente la arena a lo largo de la base del risco, pero luego se serenaba lanzando un baño de rocío, que al acercarse ellos los mojó.

Darien la soltó y la miró burlón.

–Te das cuenta de que faltó poco para que me rompieras los dedos? –le preguntó mientras los flexionaba doloridos.

La tensión de Serena cedió dando lugar a unas risitas.

–Lo siento, pero es demasiado empinado –miró hacia atrás, por donde descendieron y se estremeció– ¡Dios santo! ¿tendremos que regresar por el mismo camino?

–De hecho es más fácil subir que bajar –le dilo Darien de modo tranquilizador y tirando sus sandalias agregó–: ahora dime, ¿Valió la pena?

Serena miró a su alrededor con excitación.

–Estoy impaciente por meterme al agua.

– ¡Hazlo! –Darién señaló el estanque y ella, tratando de no sentirse muy cohibida, se quitó los pantalones y caminó hacia el agua.

Primero sumergió el dedo gordo del pie. El agua estaba fría, pero pasados unos momentos se atrevió a sentarse y balancear sus pies en el agua. Se dio cuenta de que Darién se había sentado más atrás sobre la roca.

Decidiéndose al fin, Serena se deslizó, y fue dejándose sumergir lentamente dentro de las olas. Al volver a la superficie para aspirar un poco de aire se vio cerca del centro del estanque y Darién estaba parado a la orilla de la plataforma mostrando preocupación. Ella regresó nadando hasta donde él estaba, sacudiéndose el cabello de los ojos y con deseos de tranquilizarlo.

–¿Te preocupaste por mí? –preguntó.

–¿Qué crees? –le replicó en tono áspero. Luego con más calma le preguntó–: ¿Cómo está?

– ¡Maravillosa! –Contestó volviéndose sobre la espalda y flotando con los ojos cerrados para protegerlos del brillo del sol–. ¿Y tú, no entras?

–Creo que no.

–¿Por qué no? ¿No tienes calor?

–Sí –asintió–. Pero... –hizo una pausa–. ¡Diviértete! –y regresó al lugar y postura anteriores.

Serena lo miró fijamente, extrañada de su actitud.

–¿Qué pasa ¿No habíamos acordado una tregua?

–Así es. No quiero reanudar las hostilidades –y puesto que ella seguía mirándolo intrigada, él dijo–: Serena, no he nadado en traje de baño desde que tenía ocho años.

– ¡Ah! –Serena se volvió repentinamente y cruzó el estanque a nado. Debía habérselo imaginado. ¿Qué razón habría para cubrirse? Esta era su isla, y este estanque era propiedad privada. Y eso daba cuenta del color bronceado que al parecer cubría completamente su cuerpo. La idea la perturbaba y se alegraba de estar sumergida en el agua, porque una ola repentina de calor recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Regresó a la orilla y frunciendo la nariz dijo:

–¿Quién más nada aquí?

–Ahora, nadie más que yo. De niño solía nadar con Kevin y Richard y algunos de los otros muchachos, pero actualmente.. . –¿Qué hora es?

–La una y cuarto –le respondió mirando su reloj. –¿A qué hora debemos regresar?

–Dentro de unos quince o veinte minutos.

–¡Ah! –Serena asintió de nuevo y volvió a mirar el aguza– No creo que deba atreverme a venir aquí sola...

– ¡Ni lo pienses! –le dijo Darien duramente–. Nadar en aguas profundas puede ser peligroso. Si te diera un calambre...

–Lo sé.

Ella suspiró con nostalgia y soltándose de la roca nadó perezosa hacia el lado opuesto. Estaba por regresar cuando algo pegó en el centro del estanque. Todo sucedió tan rápido que no le dio tiempo de atemorizarse y cuando apareció la cabeza de Darién a un poco más de un metro de donde ella estaba, se sintió tranquila al saber que él había decidido acompañarla.

Con una sonrisa burlona dirigida a sí mismo él dijo:

–Te prometo que no me aprovecharé de ti, si tú prometes lo mismo –ella sonrió, y él agregó–: ¿Querías que te acompañara, no es cierto?

La siguiente hora se pasó volando. Serena nunca practicó mucho los deportes acuáticos, pero en esta ocasión Darién hizo que nadara, carreras con él, se zambullera. En fin que gozara de libertad total.

Llegó el momento de abandonar el agua y Darién se quedó rezagado mientras Serena se secaba con la toalla y se ponía el pantalón sobre el bikini. Desvió la vista cuando Darién saltó fuera del agua para cubrirse con la toalla y secarse. Era curioso, pero en realidad, ya no se sentía turbada. Después de todo, este hombre era su esposo. Se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que empezaba a aceptar la situación.

Mina los esperaba impaciente a la entrada de la casa. Sus rasgos deformados mostraban su preocupación y Serena supuso que ellos eran los causantes. La mujer dije algo reprobatorio en su idioma, pero él le

–Inglés, Mina –Y ella prosiguió:

–¿Dónde hará estado? ¡Hace mucho que dieron las dos! Estaba a punto de mandar a Eimi al pueblo para buscar a Kevin.

Con mucho cariño Darién le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

–Estuvimos nadando, Mina, simplemente se nos olvidó ver la hora.

–¿Nadando? –los ojos oscuros de Mina parpadearon al ver la piel arrebolada de Serena y el cabello enmarañado–. Ah, si claro, ya veo.

El sentido de las palabras no se le escapó a Serena y eso la llenó de embarazo. Como es natural Mina conocía los hábitos de Darién en lo que se refería a la natación y sin duda imaginaba alguna tierna escena de amor al lado del estanque. Irguiendo orgullosamente la cabeza, Serena los dejó y caminó hacia el interior de la casa.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 5**

CUANDO Serena apareció para almorzar, Darién la esperaba junto a la mesa. Sólo se había peinado y llevaba puesta una camisa. Serena sí se bañó y se cambió. Traía un vestidito de popelín blanco que exponía sus brazos y gran parte de sus piernas.

Después que Lita les sirvió a cada uno un tazón de consomé helado, Darién dijo:

–¿Te divertiste durante estas últimas horas? –Mucho –respondió ella con franqueza.

–Entonces, ¿no crees que sería más sensato pasar más tiempo juntos?–le sugirió.

–¿Qué es exactamente lo que quieres decir? Con una mueca de exasperación Darién replicó:

– ¡No quiero decir en la cama, si eso es lo que te asusta! –Serena se llevó una cucharada de sopa a la boca.

–¿Es eso lo que tú quieres? –le preguntó tentativamente.

–Sí, pero no veo por qué no hemos de ser al menos, amigos –suspiró él.

–¿Cómo puedo ser tu amiga? –exclamó Serena, sintiéndose traidora por el solo hecho de pensarlo.

–¿Y cómo puedes ser mi enemiga? –replicó y con una exclamación de impaciencia se levantó de la mesa y caminó hacia el rellano de los escasos escalones que llevaban al pasillo; allí se volvió–. Serena, he sido muy paciente contigo, más paciente de lo que seguramente esperabas. ¿Por qué persistes en luchar contra mí a cada momento? ¿Acaso la vida aquí te es tan difícil?

–Esas no son preguntas justas –dijo ella.

–No estoy de acuerdo. Te encuentras aquí, ¿verdad? íY eres mi esposa!. ¿Cuántas veces he de recordártelo?

–No necesito recordatorios –replicó, echando para atrás un mechón de pelo que le caía sobre la mejilla–. Ven a tomar tu almuerzo. Debes estar hambriento.

–¿Y eso qué te importa a ti? ¡No serías capaz de mover un dedo aunque estuviese muriéndome de hambre!

–Claro que me importa –protestó con fiereza–. No podría soportar ver a alguien en esa situación.

– ¡Ah! muchísimas gracias.

Con expresión sardónica, Darién retornó a su asiento y ella exclamó con cierto remordimiento.

– ¡Está bien, está bien! Hagamos la prueba. Me refiero a estar juntos más tiempo.

Él frunció el ceño.

–¿Es esto alguna clase de estratagema? –le preguntó sospechoso.

Serena no pudo reprimir una sonrisa.

–No. Lo digo en serio. Puedes mostrarme la isla. De veras me gustaría verla toda.

Durante los siguientes días, Serena no le hizo caso a su conciencia y se permitió gozar de la compañía de Darién. Era un buen compañero. Conocía a ciegas cada rincón de la isla. Los riscos desiertos convertían la isla en una verdadera fortaleza, y no le sorprendió enterarse de que precisamente por eso la compró el padre de Darién. La muerte posterior de éste a manos de asesinos terroristas, convertían la vulnerabilidad de Darién en algo más tangible, y Serena se preguntó si él pensaba alguna vez en los peligros que corría cuando abandonaba la isla.

Nadaron y Darién dominó su amor por la libertad en beneficio de ella: usó sus pantaloncillos cortos en el agua. Le enseñó a manejar la lancha de motor que los llevó rápidamente hacia las aguas azul verdoso del mar Egeo, y en dos ocasiones navegaron por la bahía.

A diferencia del padre de Serena, Darién no insistía en hacerlo todo. Estaba dispuesto a concederle el control durante un rato mientras él se estiraba perezoso en el techo de la cabina.

Su esposo no sólo le enseñó la isla, sino que también habló ampliamente con ella; Conocía las islas Cíclades como la palma de su mano. Su gente, su industria, sus leyendas. Estas le parecieron en especial fascinantes. Siempre le gustó la magia escondida en todos los mitos y en los cuentos de hadas, y cuando descubrió por accidente, por medio de Mina, que Lidros tenía su propia leyenda, estaba ansiosa por conocerla.

Pero en esto Darién demostró ser bastante reservado y ella tuvo que buscar la información en los libros de la biblioteca. Por fin la encontró y una noche después de la cena se hallaba acurrucada en un sillón estudiando un volumen grande de mitos y leyendas, cuando Darién entró en la biblioteca.

La melodía de un disco de los _Carpenters_ se escuchaba desde la sala y ella pensó que él estaba allí escuchándola. Pocos días antes se enteró de que a él le gustaba toda clase de música, desde el jazz hasta la música clásica y le extrañó que tuvieran gustos similares.

–¿Qué haces? –le preguntó echándole un vistazo al gran volumen que ella apoyaba en las rodillas, cubiertas por una falda pantalón–. ¿Qué es? ¿Mitos y leyendas?

–Busco la leyenda de Lidros –le dijo llanamente–. ¿No te opones, verdad?

Darién levantó el libro grandote de sus manos.

–A decir verdad, sí.

Serena torció el rostro desilusionada.

– ¡Ay! no me lo quites –le suplicó. Lo acabo de encontrar.

Darién cerró el libro haciendo un ruido seco.

–¿Por qué te interesa tanto nuestra leyenda? –le demandó.

–¿Por qué no habría de interesarme? –protestó levantándose de la silla, esbelta y juvenil en la mezcla de azules y verdes vivos de su traje falda pantalón. Estiró la mano para recobrar el libro–. Darién, por favor. ¡No seas absurdo!

Entonces él se sonrió, con una sonrisa perezosa y provocativa y que desencadenó una rara sensación en las piernas de Serena, quien tuvo que sentarse desdeñando su propia debilidad.

–Pues bien –dijo al fin y ella abrió los ojos–. Si estás resuelta a conocerla, te la contaré. En realidad es muy sencilla. Lidros, el nombre de un dios, desde luego, salvó a una bella doncella de un buque que naufragó en las rocas de nuestra costa –hizo una pausa–. Lidros se enamoró de la chica, pero ella lo consideraba horrible y viejo y le tenía un miedo pavoroso. El la obligó a vivir en la isla y poco a poco, ella llegó a conocerlo y a quererlo. Él no lo sabía y por fin se apiadó de ella y le ofreció la libertad que ella no aceptó. Eso es todo.

– ¡Ah, me gusta! –Serena había escuchado con atención y ahora se inclinaba hacia adelante con la barbilla apoyada en sus manos ahuecadas–. Se parece mucho a la historia de la Bella y la Bestia, ¿no es cierto? –respiró–. Sólo que el padre de la chica no tuvo nada que ver en el asunto...

De pronto dejó de hablar sin quitarle la vista a Darién, quien hizo un gesto de resignación. Él se alejó y puso el libro en su lugar.

– ¡Cuidado con la Bestia! –comentó burlonamente y salió del cuarto.

Entonces Serena se quedó con la mirada fija en la puerta. Ahora sabía por qué él no quiso que ella leyera la historia. Se parecía demasiado a su propia situación. Pero Darien no era ni viejo ni horrible y ella no le temía ya. Se puso de pie y caminó con lentitud hasta llegar a la sala. Él estaba parado junto al carrito con las bebidas y se servía un escocés. Luego pareció darse cuenta de que no estaba solo y giró levemente el cuerpo. Ella estaba en el umbral de la puerta.

–¿Y bien? –le dijo– ¿has terminado de leer por hoy?

Serena asintió.

–Darién, yo... yo quiero que sepas que no tenía la menor idea...

–¿Idea de qué?

–¡Oh! Tú sabes a lo que me refiero. La leyenda, la historia.

–¿Y qué hay con eso?

–Bien sabes lo que trato de decirte. No me facilitas las cosas.

Él se pasó la mano por el cabello tupido para retirarlo hacia la nuca. Luego, con la mano libre, señaló el carrito.

–¿Puedo ofrecerte algo de tomar?

–No, no tengo sed.

–Entonces, ¿te sientas? –le sugirió indicando un sofá cercano.

–¿Por qué no quieres hablar de ello? –prorrumpió al fin, en el momento que él se dirigía hacia el tocadiscos para cambiar el disco–. Sé que piensas que hay semejanza en nuestra situación, pero en realidad no es igual. Quiero decir, bueno, que no te tengo miedo.

Darien se enderezó y la miró.

–¿De veras? –le preguntó tranquilo.

–Sí –Serena respiró profundamente–. Y tú no eres viejo, ni... horrible. Darién se sonrió.

– ¡Ah, sí, Serena!, soy viejo. Por lo menos lo suficiente para poder ser tu padre.

Ella se sonrojó.

–La edad no tiene que ver nada con esto. No eres como... como fue mi padre –ella inclinó la cabeza al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Ella, que había asegurado que odiaría siempre a este hombre–. Me imagino que te parezco infantil, pero eso no quiere decir que seas viejo.

El se inclinó para poner en movimiento el tocadiscos automático y al poco rato las cuerdas del _buzuki_, la _mandolina_ griega, llenaron el cuarto con su melodía quejumbrosa. Luego se volvió hacia ella y sonrió.

–Ven, te enseñaré a bailar este ritmo. ¿Quieres aprender?

A través de las pestañas, ella lo miró de modo rebelde.

–Está bien –concedió de mala gana y él se le acercó sonriendo ante la cara disgustada de ella.

Serena había visto los bailes griegos en la televisión, pero eso no bastaba para poder hacerlo. El brazo de Serena rodeaba la cintura de Darién y ella estaba consciente de que solamente la fina tela de la camisa la separaba del calor musculoso de su cuerpo poderoso.

De todos modos, trató de concentrarse en lo que él le decía, de seguir los movimientos de costado sin mucha dificultad, los pasos cruzados, tres veces, dos, una inclinación. La música gradualmente se aceleraba y ellos seguían el ritmo. Su respiración era agitada y ella lanzaba pequeños grititos de alegría cuando lograba seguirlo. Reía en su cara, confiada de su propia habilidad, cuando perdió el ritmo y perdió el aliento por el dolor: la bota de ante que calzaba Darién cayó fuertemente sobre sus dedos desnudos. Contraída se dejó caer para frotarse los dedos magullados; él la siguió y sentado a su lado, tenía la cara tensa de preocupación.

–Dios, lo siento –murmuró, apartando las manos de ella y tomando el pie lastimado entre sus propios dedos–. ¿Te duele mucho?

–Humm –admitió provocativamente–. No eres en realidad un peso pluma, ¿sabes?

La expresión de Darién se suavizó.

–Bueno, por lo menos creo que no hay huesos rotos. ¿Puedes ponerte de pie o te tomo en brazos?

–Me las puedo arreglar sola –y rechazando la ayuda se esforzó por ponerse de pie–. El dolor está desapareciendo ya. No soy una niña, a la que hay que llevar en brazos cada vez que se lastima.

Darién la devoró con la mirada.

–Nunca pensé que lo fueras.

–No, pero me tratas como si lo fuera –exclamó–. ¿No dices que tienes la edad suficiente para ser mi padre?

Los ojos de Darién se ensombrecieron.

–¿Cómo deseas que me comporte? ¿Quieres que te trate como mujer? ¿Cómo mi esposa?

–Yo... yo sólo quiero que me traten como adulta, eso es todo –dijo ruborizándose.

Darién se alejó con la mandíbula tensa y lleno de impaciencia.

– ¡Esta es una conversación estúpida! –le dijo categóricamente–. Me casé contigo, ¿no es así?

–A veces me pregunto ¿por qué? –le dijo echando chispas y sin pensar en lo que él le respondió con furia.

– ¡Serena, no me provoques! Apenas empezarnos a tener buenas relaciones. ¡No pienses que han surgido cambios!

–Ya veo. Así que, estos últimos días sólo han sido un simulacro, ¿no? –respondió ella agitada.

– ¡No! –Darién pegó con el puño cerrado contra su cadera–. No, han sido... días normales, satisfactorios y en los cuales nos hemos encontrado a gusto. Por lo menos yo he gozado de tu compañía. Quizá, eso no reza contigo y en ese caso, no puedo hacer nada.

Ella encorvó los hombros sintiendo que estaba a punto de llorar. Habían sido días buenos, y ahora, iba a echarlo todo a perder.

–Yo... sí, me gusta tu compañía –murmuró con tristeza–. Darién, lo siento. Me estaba comportando como una criatura perversa.

–Sí... pero olvidémoslo, ¿no? –respondió él suspirando hondo.

Serena tendió una mano y tocó el brazo descubierto hasta el codo por la camisa remangada.

–Darién, ¡no te enojes conmigo! Sé que digo las cosas equivocadas; que hago las cosas equivocadas. Pero no me gusta que me trates con aires de superioridad.

–¿De superioridad? –levantó los ojos hacia el cielo–. No te trato así, Serena. ¡Dios santo!... –colocó la mano libre sobre la de ella, deteniéndola contra su brazo y el pulso de Serena se aceleró en forma alarmante al darse cuenta de lo fácilmente que él podía controlar sus emociones– Créeme, no te considero una niña. Que Dios me perdone, tal vez debería hacerlo, pero no puedo.

A Serena se le hizo difícil hablar.

–Yo... yo... ya es tarde. Estoy... estoy... cansada –logró decir y para su alivió, él permitió que retirará sus dedos–. Buenas... buenas noches, Darién.

El no contestó, sólo movió la cabeza y su inesperada expresión de desolación casi provoca la perdición de ella. Se dio cuenta, con cierta frustración y horror, que de haberla él tomado en sus brazos en aquel momento, ella no habría podido, o querido, detenerlo.

En la habitación miró preocupada la imagen en el espejo. El color de sus mejillas era encarnado, los ojos le brillaban más de lo normal, y su respiración era más agitada. Sus pies estaban aún descalzos y recordó que sus sandalias de suela de corcho se quedaron en la biblioteca. Y al pensar en la biblioteca le vino otra vez a la memoria, la leyenda. ¿Era ella tan fácil de impresionar que dos semanas en la compañía de Darién podían borrar las razones por las cuales estaba allí? ¿Tenía él una personalidad tan fuerte que le impedía a ella controlar sus propios sentimientos? ¿Podía disculpar tan fácilmente la firmeza que él mostraba por obligarla a saldar la deuda de su padre? No podía aceptarlo. Con un sollozo sofocado enterró su rostro en la almohada.

Se despertó con la luz tenue de la madrugada al sentir que alguien, sentado a un lado de su cama, la sacudía suavemente. Abrió los ojos a regañadientes y se sorprendió al reconocer a su marido.

–¿Qué quieres?

Darién estaba semi–vestido y cuando sus ojos se adaptaron a la luz, Serena se dio cuenta de que sus pantalones eran de color oscuro y que su camisa desabrochada era de seda blanca. No eran las ropas que acostumbraba a usar en la isla y eso la alarmó.

–Tengo que partir –le dijo en un murmullo– en menos de una hora. Me avisaron de los Estados Unidos de que surgieron algunos problemas con la fusión Aquiles. Debe ser bastante importante, de lo contrario Diamante no se habría comunicado conmigo. El me espera en el salón. Vino en el helicóptero para recogerme y en Atenas tomaremos el jet hacia Nueva York.

Serena, incorporándose sobre los codos y sin importarle en ese momento que la sábana se deslizaba y descubría el corpiño de encaje de su camisón, se le quedó mirando preocupada.

–¿No podía Diamante hacerse cargo de eso? –protestó–. Quiero decir, se supone que ésta es tu luna de miel.

–Lo sé –asintió Darién con resignación–. Como te decía, debe ser muy importante para que me hayan avisado.

Serena emitió un sonido de impaciencia.

–Pero si no hubieses estado disponible, habrían tenido que arreglárselas sin ti.

–El caso es que sí estoy disponible –declaró con firmeza–. Querida, lo siento.

–También yo –Serena mordisqueaba nerviosa su labio inferior. Pero al despertar por completo y al recobrar toda su agudeza, otras preocupaciones empezaron a molestarla. El padre de Darién había muerto a causa de la bala de un terrorista y a pesar de eso, Darién abandonaba la isla muy calmado. Para ella, el lugar se había convertido en un refugio y el mundo exterior había dejado de existir.

–Darién... –estiró su brazo y le tocó el pecho ansiosa, clavando las uñas en su carne–. Darién, no quiero que te vayas.

A Serena no le pasó desapercibida la aspiración profunda que él tomó antes de contestar bruscamente.

–¿Acaso crees que yo quiero dejarte?

Los dedos de ella se deslizaron lentamente hasta el mentón de él y con una oleada de emoción, ella colocó la palma de su mano en la mejilla de Darién.

– ¡Allá hay hombres que tal vez te odian tanto como odiaron a tu padre!

Darién volvió la cabeza de tal modo que su boca encontró la palma de ella.

–No pienso en esas cosas –murmuró con voz ronca.

– ¡Deberías hacerlo! –le dijo en un soplo, dándose cuenta con dolor de su propia vulnerabilidad en lo tocante a él–. Darién, ¡no te vayas!

–Debo hacerlo –dijo en tono brusco–. No tengo otra alternativa.

–Entonces, deja que te acompañe.

–No.

Su negativa no admitía discusión y los labios de Serena se estremecieron. Con una exclamación de impaciencia, la mano de él se deslizó Por el brazo desnudo de ella hasta llegar al hombro, donde hizo a un lado el tirante del camisón, inclinó la cabeza y con labios acariciantes tocó la suave piel que había quedado expuesta. Olía a loción de afeitar y a jabón y su cabello lo sentía húmedo contra la mejilla de ella. El vello oscuro de su pecho era áspero contra la piel sedosa que descubría el corpiño escotado del camisón, pero no era una aspereza desagradable. Serena respiraba agitadamente y cuando la boca de él recorrió su cuello– y mejilla hacia la boca, ella dejó escapar, sin querer, un pequeño suspiro de satisfacción. Sus brazos rodearon el cuello de Darién, debajo de la fina tela de la camisa. El se quitó la camisa sin despegar los labios de los de ella. La envolvió con sus brazos y escondió su cara dentro de la mata sedosa de su cabello.

– ¡Tus pantalones! –protestó, tratando desesperadamente de aferrarse a la cordura–. Se arruinarán.

– ¡Al diablo con ellos! –murmuró contra el cuello de ella y tomando el rostro de la joven llevó de nuevo sus labios hasta los de él.

No importaba qué clase de vida había llevado Darién, de hecho no era novicio en el arte de hacer el amor. Serena admitió esto en un rincón de su mente y el hambre devastadora que tenía de sus besos la privaba de la voluntad de resistirse. Los labios de él la asaltaban apasionadamente hasta que al fin Serena se dio cuenta de que se encontraba al lado de ella sobre la cama y que el cuerpo duro y pesado se le acercaba.

Con un quejido de impaciencia, él echó a un lado las sábanas. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta ella de que se había quitado los pantalones y que la única barrera que los separaba era su camisón.

El pánico hizo presa de Serena. Empezó muy dentro de ella, una palpitación vaga en el estómago que gradualmente se extendía por todo el cuerpo. Desesperada se movió debajo de él, esforzándose por despegar sus labios de los de su esposo, moviendo su cara de lado a lado. Sin aliento dijo:

–No. ¡No! No puedes... no puedes.

Él agarró un mechón de su cabello, manteniendo quieta la cabeza de ella. Las facciones de Darién estaban tensas bajo la tenue luz.

–No quiero lastimarte, pero no creo poder resistirlo. ¡Dios mío, te deseo!

Los esfuerzos de ella fueron inútiles. Lo había encauzado hasta el punto que no tenía retorno y cuando él le arrancó el camisón, ella se puso a sollozar contra el pecho de él. Fue una experiencia agónica y el grito que subía por la garganta de Serena en el momento que la tomó, fue silenciado por la boca de él. Luego, todo terminó. El se levantó de la cama, mientras que ella enterraba la cara en la almohada.

Serena percibía movimientos, probablemente él se vestía, pero no quiso mirarlo. Se sentía degradada y humillada y no podía soportas ver la mirada de satisfacción que habría en el rostro de él. ¿Cómo era posible que alguien sufriera esas indignidades por placer? –se preguntó con amargura–. ¡Dios Santo! ¿en qué se había metido?

–Tengo que irme –la voz de Darién tenía un timbre áspero en la quietud, pero ella no se volvió–. Serena, por Dios Santo, ¿qué quieres que te diga?

–¡Nada! –masculló contra la almohada, pero cuando él la tomó de los brazos y la giró hacia arriba? se quedó muy quieta.

Estaba vestido, la camisa abotonada casi hasta arriba, moreno, perturbadorarnente atractivo, y ella lo odiaba por serlo. Con los dedos temblorosos arrastró las cobijas para taparse, en tanto él le dirigía una mirada fría.

–Por lo menos puedes decirle adiós a tu marido –le dijo.

Serena musitó con esfuerzo:

–Sí, sí. Adiós. ¡Vete ya!

–¿Es todo?

–Yo soy la que debería preguntarte eso –replicó con amargura. – ¡Serena, eras virgen! No había forma de facilitártelo.

–No quiero hablar al respecto. Si eso es todo..., no quiero ni siquiera pensarlo –ella se estremeció.

–Serena, de tener el tiempo, te enseñaría que puede ser mucho mejor...

–No, no lo harás –contestó enojada–. ¡No vuelvas a tocarme! – ¡Dios! –Darién se pasó la mano con los dedos abiertos por el cabello y la miraba con ojos enojados–. ¡Vaya forma de despedirte de mí!

–No puedes culparme por ello –dijo despectiva–. ¿Por qué no te vas?. ¡Vete! Diamante se estará impacientando. Ve y dile lo que has hecho.

–Serena, te prevengo... –pero no terminó y la expresión que tenía era violenta–. Está bien. Está bien. Me voy. Ya te avisaré cuando regrese.

– ¡No te molestes! –contestó fríamente y volvió a esconder la cara en la almohada.

No lo vio partir. Oyó volar al helicóptero sobre la quinta y al poco rato, desvanecerse en la distancia. Entonces dejó correr por sus mejillas lágrimas ardientes.


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPÍTULO 6**

A PESAR de su aflicción, Serena debió quedarse dormida otra vez, porque se despertó al oír a Lita diciendo su nombre una y otra vez. De mala gana abrió los ojos, consciente de una dolorosa sensación extraña en sus miembros inferiores, que al instante se transformó en un recuerdo amargo de lo que ocurrió. También notó su desnudez bajo la sábana delgada de satén y una ola de rubor la embargó. La chica griega estaba parada al lado de la cama, y aunque ya no tenía objeto, Serena se volvió sobre su estómago, giró la cabeza hacia un lado sobre la almohada y con resentimiento le dijo:

–¿Qué quieres?

Los ojos agudos de Lita no perdieron detalle del estado revuelto de la ropa de cama y de la incomodidad de Serena, pero su voz era dulce cuando contestó:

–Mina estaba preocupada, _kyria_. ¡Son las once!

–¡Las once! –repitió las palabras incrédula.

–_Kyrios_ Darién se fue muy temprano esta mañana, ¿verdad, _kyria_? –prosiguió Lita con un tono compasivo–. ¡Qué lástima, _obi_!

Serena encorvó los hombros delgados y sintió que las sábanas se resbalaban, pero no le importó.

–No importa –logró decir apenas y agregó–: Dile a Mina que siento mucho que se haya preocupado. Me levantaré ahora mismo.

–No hay prisa, _kyria_, –exclamó Lita–. Siempre que no esté enferma.. .

–No lo estoy –replicó enojada–. Puedes retirarte. Dile a Mina que no quiero desayunar,

–Pero, _kyria_...

–No quiero nada –insistió Serena mirando a Lita cara a cara. La chica se fue murmurando algo.

Al quedarse sola, se levantó de la cama. Su imagen reflejada en el gran espejo del ropero la detuvo un momento y sin ningún placer se observó. Pensó que habría alguna señal visible, alguna evidencia de lo que ocurrió, pero no la había. Seguía esbelta; la piel, en algunos sitios, estaba bronceada y contrastaba con la piel más pálida siempre cubierta por los pantalones o el bikini. Algunas manchas se convertían en moretones, lo cual la hizo estremecerse. Apretando los puños se dirigió al baño.

Salió de su cuarto a la hora del almuerzo y aunque no tenía apetito, se esforzó por ingerir la comida que con tanta delicadeza le preparó Nicolás. Probó de todo en pequeñas cantidades y con una amargura creciente, se dio cuenta de que pensarían que su falta de apetito se debía a la partida repentina de Darién. Lita con seguridad, ya habría chismorreado sobre lo que vio en la habitación y el intento inútil de ocultar las cosas fue estúpido, ya que el camisón rasgado estaba tirado en el suelo, en un lugar donde no pudo pasar desapercibido por la sirvienta.

Suspirando, Serena abandonó la mesa y bajó los pocos escalones que daban al pasillo. Deteniéndose en la puerta abierta, fijó la vista melancólicamente sobre el cabo curvado. Pensó que para el caso, ella era una prisionera allí y un cierto pánico la embargó. Si hubiera una pequeña ciudad por los alrededores, cualquier tipo de civilización podría abandonar la quinta y buscar a alguien con quien hablar.

Se sentía conmocionada y llena de amargura, y no quería pensar en aquel suceso espantoso. El sólo pensarlo le debilitaba las piernas. Había momentos en que deseaba que Darién estuviese allí para poder dirigir su ira y resentimiento contra él, dar rienda suelta a su amargura y desdén por la violación que sufrió. Pero, sobre todo, temía volver a verlo, vivir atemorizada al saber que podría volver a tocarla en la misma forma en que lo hizo aquella madrugada.

Pasó el resto del día en un estado irreal, recorriendo los cuartos y corredores de la casa, incapaz de dedicarse a cualquier cosa. ¿Cómo pudo permitir que el afecto por él la venciera, y admitir que le importaba lo que le pudiera pasar? En cuanto salieron a la luz todos los detalles de lo sucedido, tuvo que aceptar, que en cierto modo, ella había provocado la situación. Y eso era lo más amargo de soportar.

A la tarde siguiente llegó una nota a la quinta. Estaba dirigida a Serena y se la entregaron. No se sorprendió al descubrir que era de la abuela de Darién. El mensaje era breve. La invitaba a almorzar el día siguiente. Yanni, el anciano que trajo la invitación, vendría al mediodía en la carreta a recogerla.

Era más que una invitación. Era casi una orden. Serena no pudo pensar en ninguna excusa para negarse. Aceptó con cierto recelo al recordar la mirada penetrante y el modo dominante de Eleni.

Poco antes de presentarse en la casa de la abuela, llegó otro mensaje para ella. Vino por helicóptero y cuando Serena escuchó los motores poderosos de la máquina cerca de la casa, toda su calma superficial la abandonó. Se había levantado muy temprano y ahora tomaba el desayuno en el comedor. Al escuchar los motores y convencida de que Darién regresaba inesperadamente, deseó haberse quedado en su cuarto.

Escuchó la charla excitada de las mujeres en el momento del aterrizaje. Sir duda les extrañaba que no se levantara para ir al encuentro de su marido.

Al poco rato pudo oír la voz de un hombre interpuesta entre los tonos más agudos de las voces de las mujeres, y que hablaba en griego fluido. Era una voz conocida, aunque no era la de Darién. Mina apareció con Diamante Black pisándole los talones. Parecía que él estaba solo cuando subió por la escalera que le mostró Mina. Eso hizo que Serena se pusiera de pie y lo esperara.

–_Kalimera_, _kyria_ –le dijo cortésmente con una pequeña inclinación– ¿Cómo está?

–_Kalimera_ –automáticamente Serena lo saludó en griego. Luego, agregó–: ¿Dónde, dónde está él?

–¿Él? ¿Se refiere a Darién? –Diamante se detuvo al otro extremo de la mesa–. No está aquí. Como usted sabe, está en Nueva York. La frente de Serena se frunció.

–Pero usted, se supone que debería estar allá también.

–Los planes cambiaron al llegar a Atenas. Se hicieron arreglos para que Darién continuara hacia Nueva York...

–¿Solo? –la interrupción de Serena casi era una acusación y Diamante se sonrió por ello.

–No hay motivos para alarmarse, _kyr¡a_. Darien nunca está solo. Richard está con él.

Serena sintió desprecio por su propia reacción.

–Lo que quise decir fue... me sorprende que pueda arreglársela sin usted –replicó presurosa.

–Como decía –continuó– nuestros planes cambiaron. Se acordó que yo permanecería en Atenas hasta que Darién me hiciera saber por teléfono sus intenciones futuras.

Serena se sentó de nuevo y empezó a desmenuzar el pan en su plato.

–¿Y ya se los comunicó?

–Sí–asintió Diamante–. Tengo que informarle que algo desafortunado sucedió–. Serena levantó la cabeza de golpe y él continuó–: Steiner, el que estaba llevando los tratos para la fusión, fue llevado de emergencia al hospital. La situación es bastante difícil, _kyria_, porque aparte de Steiner, solo Darién conoce todos los detalles de esta transacción. Por consiguiente... –se encogió de hombros– Darién debe permanecer en Nueva York hasta que se cierre el trato.

Serena tuvo que agarrarse de la mesa. No sabía qué era lo que había esperado, pero definitivamente no era esto. No podía pensar claro después de la confusión de sentimientos que Black había despertado en ella con la noticia.

–Entiendo –pasó la lengua por sus labios secos–. Eh... ¿quiere tomar asiento, señor Black? –levantó la campanilla y la hizo sonar–. Lita nos traerá café.

–Gracias –Diamante se sentó en la silla que acostumbraba ocupar Darién

–Siento ser el portador de malas noticias.

Cuando la muchacha griega apareció, Serena hizo un gesto de indiferencia. Ordenó que le trajeran café para su invitado y ella prosiguió con su desayuno. Había perdido las ganas de comer.

Era ridículo, pero le molestaba su venida, su conmiseración; su camaradería con la servidumbre, y más que nada, la suposición que se hacía de que ella añoraba a su esposo. Estaba tentada a decirle que en lo que le concernía a ella, no le importaba si Darién decidía pasarse los siguientes seis meses en Nueva York. Pero eso hubiera sido infantil.. Así que se mordió la lengua y se limitó a contestar con monosílabos cuando le preguntó qué le parecía la isla.

Por fin él terminó su café y se puso de pie.

–Gracias, fue muy agradable –le dijo–. Ahora, debo retirarme

De mala gana se dio cuenta de que no podía reprimir la pregunta lógica.

–¿Se irá... usted también a Nueva York?

–Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Quiere que le diga algo a su esposo? ¿Tal vez quiere que le lleve una carta?

–No –Serena respiró hondo–. No tengo ningún mensaje. –¿Está segura? –le preguntó Diamante –Completamente –Serena también se puso de pie.

–Muy bien, _kyria_ –se dirigió hacia la escalera–. Sin duda su esposo la mantendrá al corriente de lo que vaya sucediendo.

Los dedos de Serena de nuevo se aferraron a la orilla de la mesa. –¿Cuánto tiempo... es decir... piensa Darién estar allá? Diamante se encogió de hombros.

–En este caso... tres, tal vez cuatro semanas. Nadie lo sabe.

–¿Y es importante esta fusión?

–Claro, _kyria_.

–Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué propósito tiene? –Serena no pudo contener este arranque repentino–. ¿Acaso no tiene ya suficiente dinero?

–Las consolidaciones o fusiones no siempre implican hacer dinero –le aclaró Diamante–. Por lo menos, no en la forma que usted piensa. Esta negociación, en especial, tendrá por objeto algo mucho más importante. Creará empleos para un mayor número de personas.

–¿Trabajo?

–Sí, trabajo..., empleos. Esta empresa en Nueva York, está... ¿cómo se dice?... a punto de quebrar.

–¿Y por qué desea Darién fusionarse con una empresa que está en esas condiciones? –Serena estaba confusa.

–Muchas empresas están quebrando por la difícil situación económica. Pero en este caso, existen sanciones valiosas de importación y exportación que nos serán útiles.

–Para que la gente que trabaja ahí, no pierda su empleo. –Exacto.

–No me habría imaginado que a Darién le importara ese aspecto –murmuró con amargura.

Diamante detuvo el aliento.

–A su esposo sí le importa. Le importa mucho cuando alguien se encuentra en una situación difícil. ¿Por qué cree que tiene tantos enemigos? Porque logra inspirar lealtad en sus empleados y muchos otros empresarios desearían poder anularlo.

Serena se sonrojó por este arranque apasionado y sintió la necesidad de defenderse.

–Conozco muy poco de los asuntos de negocios de mi... mi marido y de la solidez de la devoción de sus empleados. En cuanto a lo que a mí se refiere, sólo sé...

–_Kyria_ –Diamante le dirigía la palabra inclinado hacia ella y con las manos sobre la mesa–. Cuando mataron al padre de su esposo, las acciones de la corporación Chiba bajaron drásticamente. Era lógico. Steven Chiba era un hombre brillante, un hombre en la cumbre de su poder. Darién tenía entonces, ¿cuántos años? veintitrés o veinticuatro. Era poco más que un jovencito. Era un economista entrenado, pero nada más. Sin embargo, durante quince años, Darién no sólo igualó la trayectoria de su padre sino que la sobrepasó y al hacerlo, se ganó el respeto de todos los expertos en la materia. ¿Tiene alguna idea de la cantidad de personas que trabajan para él?

– ¡Ah! no... ¡no! Ya le dije que no sé casi nada sobre los asuntos de Darién. No tienen nada que ver conmigo.

–Entonces, tal vez debería interesarse por ellos –dijo Diamante fría y bruscamente. Serena indignada abrió mucho los ojos–. Lo siento –agregó él con menos agresividad y moviendo la cabeza–. Yo trabajaba para Steven Chiba. Estaba con él cuando murió. Yo lo seguía al salir del hotel en París el día que lo asesinaron. En consecuencia mis sentimientos por Darién, son los de un padre por un hijo.

Serena se le quedó mirando, dándose cuenta de que todo lo que decía era. de corazón. ¿Cómo podía explicarle a este hombre su propia postura? ¿Cómo podía decirle que no tenía objeto que ella se comprometiera en asuntos de la corporación Chiba cuando dentro, dentro de cuánto... un año, dieciocho meses... ella sería otra vez una mujer libre?

Optando por decir lo menos provocativo, habló con torpeza.

–No puede usted culparse de la muerte del padre de Darién. Quiero decir, que aunque usted hubiera salido primero del hotel, quienquiera que mató al señor Chiba sabía a quién le apuntaba.

Diamante asintió apesadumbrado.

–Bueno, sí, me lo digo a mí mismo. Darién también me lo dice. Uno no puede borrar por completo, las dudas. Por eso es por lo que le recomiendo que no menosprecie los riesgos que corre su esposo, que no debe comportarse infantilmente porque no siempre se sale uno con la suya.

–¿Salirme con la mía? –repitió confusa Serena–. ¿De qué está hablando?

–_Kyria_, la vida es muy corta para ser mezquino. Se niega usted a escribirle una carta a su esposo, se niega también a mandarle algunas palabras afectuosas. Sé que está enojada con él. Preferiría que el enojo fuera conmigo. Pero eso no es posible. Debo agregar que la madre de Darién acompañaba siempre a su esposo. ¡Tal vez usted debería hacer lo mismo!

– ¡Un momento!

Serena no podía permitir que se fuera pensando así, pero él ya bajaba la escalera. La presencia de Mina impidió la réplica que tenía en mente y no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo hasta el patio.

Otro hombre esperaba fuera de la quinta.

–Este es Manuelo –dijo Diamante y Serena logró sonreír un poco forzada. El joven griego no vestía uniforme, sino vaqueros y chaleco, siendo el único distintivo de su profesión la gorra de visera que llevaba puesta.

Diamante le dio una palmada en el hombro y el joven se dirigió hacia el helicóptero donde se quedó parado sobre el césped verde. Luego Diamante se volvió hacia Serena y las palabras que pronunció fueron dirigidas a ella.

–No se enoje tanto –le dijo–. Todos cometemos errores.

–Darién no me pidió que lo acompañara a Nueva York.

–¿Necesitan acaso invitaciones las esposas? –indagó secamente–. Debo irme. _¡Hérete_, _kyria_. _Kai_ _thiskethasi_!

A zancadas se dirigió al helicóptero. Con un sentimiento de impotencia, Serena vio cómo se elevaba. Sólo Mina la esperaba cuando regresó a la casa.

–¿_Kyrios_ Darién –le preguntó en el acto– está bien?

El suspiro de Serena mostraba su derrota.

–Sí, Mina, está bien. Pero no regresará... muy pronto.

– ¡Ay, _kyria_!

La conmiseración de Mina casi fue la perdición de Serena. Sería tan fácil dejar correr las lágrimas que le quemaban los ojos, permitir que la buena mujer la consolara, puesto que Mina con seguridad pensaba que su angustia se debía a la noticia que le dio Diamante Black.

Pero no lo pudo hacer. No podía engañar a la vieja sirvienta. Aceptó sus condolencias con los ojos secos y tan pronto como le fue posible se escapó a su cuarto a fin de prepararse para la segunda prueba del día.

La casa de Eleni Chiba era poco más que una cabaña y se hallaba escondida en un pliegue de los riscos, desde donde se dominaba la ensenada salpicada de rocas. Un jardín rodeaba la cabaña, un jardín brillante por las flores y los arbustos. La casa era de piedra pintada de blanco y brillaba bajo la luz solar del mediodía.

Serena posó el trayecto por la isla. Sentada sobre la carreta pudo ver mucho más que a pie. Yanni, el viejito que guiaba la carreta, hablaba poco inglés, Serena se sintió aliviada. Por lo menos él no le preguntaría constantemente por Darién y sus asuntos.

Al llegar a la casa, una mujer de edad observó a la invitada de su ama con gran contrariedad mientras la conducía a la pequeña salita donde la esperaba Eleni Chiba.

Al igual que en la primera ocasión, la abuela de Darién llevaba un traje negro, pero ahora llevaba un delantal blanco sobre la amplia falda. Estaba de pie en el cuarto pequeño sobrecargado de muebles, con la dignidad de una reina que recibe a su súbdito. Era una figura oscura contra las paredes blancas, rodeada de un surtido de muebles y curiosidades que no desmerecerían en una tienda de antigüedades.

–Así que has venido –la saludó Eleni desconcertándola–. ¿Por qué no me avisaste que Darién abandonó la isla?

Serena se movió incómoda.

–Me imagino que... no lo pensé –hizo una pausa–. ¿No le avisó a usted?

–Según tengo entendido, se fue muy apresurado. ¿Cómo podía avisarme?

–Lo siento.

–Está bien. No importa. Siéntate, siéntate. Tomaremos un aperitivo antes del almuerzo. ¿Te gusta el _ouzo_?

–No creo haberlo probado –admitió Serena sentada en una silla de asiento de madera.

–¿Qué? ¿No has probado el _ouzo_? –Eleni parecía muy sorprendida, _feremas to ouzo, parakalo._

Serena descubrió que el _ouzo_ era completamente incoloro hasta que se mezclaba con agua y entonces se volvía turbio, como la leche diluida. Sin embargo le gustó su sabor,

Eleni la miró pensativa por encima del borde de su copa y le preguntó:

–¿Cómo encuentras la vida sin la compañía de Darién? ¿Solitaria?

–Yo... me las arreglo –sorbió su bebida–. De hecho, tuve noticias de él esta mañana.

–A través de Black, lo sé.

– ¿Lo sabe?

–Desde luego. Antes vino a verme a mí. Me trajo una carta... de Darién.

–Entiendo.

Serena recibió esta noticia sin placer. Así que Darién tuvo a bien escribirle a su abuela pero no a ella.

–Me imagino que no te escribió a ti –continuó Eleni con la acostumbrada percepción–. No lo haría. Darién nunca fue bueno para escribir cartas, prefiere usar el teléfono. Pero había ciertas cosas que necesitaba comunicarme y que no se podían hablar. Black es un buen hombre, pero después de todo, no es miembro de la familia.

Serena tomó otro sorbo del _ouzo_.

–En realidad no importa –le aseguró tensa a la anciana–. No tenernos grandes cosas que decirnos –y dándose cuenta de lo extraño que esto debía parecer, agregó–: Quiero decir, que cualquier cosa que nos queramos comunicar puede esperar hasta que regrese.

–Que no será demasiado pronto, si hemos de creer en lo que dice la carta –agregó Eleni.

–Así es. Bueno, eso no se puede evitar.

–¿Lo crees? –Eleni parecía escéptica–. Si fuese una mujer recelosa podría pensar que tal vez mi nieto se queda lejos más tiempo a propósito.

Hasta ese momento a Serena no se le había ocurrido que eso podía pasar. Pero ahora, le parecía una posibilidad bastante lógica. Era posible que teniendo tiempo para volver a considerar y poder evaluar lo sucedido durante la hora previa a su partida, hubiera pensado que después, de todo, el fin realmente no justificaba los medios.

Serena, arrebolada, se enfrentó a la vieja matriarca. Cualquier sospecha que Eleni alimentara, no tendría significado sin una confirmación.

–No creo que deba preocuparse por nosotros –le declaró con firmeza y con la cabeza bien alta–. Diamante Black me dijo que nadie más estaba capacitado para manejar este asunto ahora que... ¿Steiner, estoy en lo cierto?... ahora que Steiner enfermó. ¡Lo único que le falta a Darién en estos momentos es... una esposa celosa!

– ¡Bravo! –dijo Eleni con admiración y con un pequeño aplauso–. Muy bien dicho, Serena. Pon a la vieja en su lugar. Dile que no se meta en lo que no le importa. Yo no podría haberlo dicho mejor.

Las mejillas de la joven ahora estaban encarnadas.

–No fue ésa mi intención, _kyria_...

– ¡Tonterías! Desde luego que sí lo fue. No lo eches a perder ahora pidiendo disculpas –hizo una pausa–. Vamos, tomaremos el almuerzo. Y me gustaría que me llamaras _yaya_, igual que Darién. _Kyria_ es demasiado formal.

Serena se sorprendió y se sintió aliviada de que Eleni ya no le hiciera más preguntas incómodas. Creyó que le preguntaría cómo se conocieron ella y Darién, cuánto tiempo antes del matrimonio, el tipo de cosas que los padres y abuelos quieren saber. Pero tal vez Darién inventó alguna historia especialmente para ella, y eso fue suficiente. De todos modos, el resto de la visita se llevó a cabo inocentemente y, a decir verdad, Serena se divirtió. Se entristeció cuando Betlita vino a anunciarle que Yanni la esperaba para llevarla de regreso a la quinta.

–Vendrás otra vez, ¿verdad? –insistió Eleni mientras la muchacha se subía a la carreta.

Serena sonrió.

–Sin esperar invitación. Gracias.

Eleni meneó la cabeza y con un gesto de despedida regresó a la cabaña.


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 7**

SERENA descansaba amodorrada sobre el diván y miraba el arco del cielo azul por entre las hojas trepadoras de la enredadera enroscada alrededor de los pilares del patio. Tenía sueño y se sentía aletargada, a pesar de que estaba de pie desde hacía unas cuantas horas. Hacía una semana que se sentía así y no podía culpar al clima por su incomodidad, puesto que la temperatura era más fresca que cuando llegó a Lidros.

Bostezando, miró su reloj y al hacerlo observó satisfecha el bonito color de su piel bronceada. Era el resultado de varias semanas de paseos por la isla para ir a visitar a la abuela, de baños de mar, un mar bastante más agradable que el Canal de la Mancha en el verano.

Pero estas semanas de contemplación de sí misma en forma perezosa empezaban a despertar en ella ciertas inquietudes. Más de seis semanas habían pasado desde la partida de Darién y fuera de aquella visita de Diamante Black, no tuvo más noticia sobre la fecha del regreso. Se dijo, cientos de veces, que no le importaba, que no quería que él regresara, pero en el fondo sabía que sólo estaba posponiendo lo inevitable. Tarde o temprano vendría, porque de no ser así no se realizaría lo que ella vino a hacer aquí y no sería hasta entonces que...

Sin embargo, hubo momentos en los que recordaba lo que dijo la abuela, de que Darién posiblemente se mantenía alejado a propósito. Esto era difícil de aceptar.

El sonido de pisadas hizo que volviera la cabeza y viera a Lita acercándose con una jarra de chocolate caliente. En los últimos días, le había tomado aversión al café, en cambio le resultaba delicioso el olor del chocolate.

Sonriendo giró las piernas hacia el piso y se sentó, pero tuvo que apoyarse fuertemente en el respaldo del diván porque la cabeza le daba vueltas vertiginosamente.

– ¡_Kyria_! –le dijo Lita dejando la jarra sobre una mesita cercana e inclinándose sobre ella–. _Kyria_, ¿se siente mal?

Serena se sintió menos mareada, por lo que pudo levantar la vista y darse cuenta de la preocupación reflejada en la cara de Lita.

–Yo... estoy bien –le contestó al mismo tiempo que se enjugaba la frente con la palma de su mano–. No sé lo que me pasó. Me sentí mareada por un momento. Debe ser el sol. He estado mucho rato aquí. Creo que tornaré el chocolate en el _saloni_,

–_Poli kala_, _kyria_ –prosiguió Lita todavía preocupada–. ¿Puedo ayudarla?

– ¡No, no! –Serena se puso de pie bastante nerviosa pero para su alivio ya se sentía bien–. Me puedo arreglar sola.

El _saloni_ estaba muy fresco y Serena se dejó caer en el sofá. Lita colocó el chocolate en una mesita y dijo:

–¿Está segura de que no quiere que avise a Mina, _kyria_?

–Sí, segura –Serena movió la cabeza–. De veras, me siento bien –trató de sonreír–. Creo que estoy engordando mucho con toda la buena comida que me sirven.

–Ohi, _kyria_ –y con un suspiró la dejó sola.

Al irse Lita, Serena no pudo olvidar lo ocurrido. Una sospecha inquietante la embargaba. ¿Era posible que algo estuviese causando este letargo, esta aversión repentina por las cosas que antes gozaba? ¿Y el mareo de hoy? No era tonta, pero sí una chica sin experiencia, enfrentándose a una situación que se le hacía difícil de creer. Con la mano tanteó su vientre desnudo. No podía sentir nada pero, ¿qué esperaba después de sólo seis semanas?

Ahora tiritaba cuando antes estaba acalorada. ¿Estaría encinta? ¿Podía un suceso tan importante ocurrir después de un principio tan desastroso? Las rodillas le temblaron. Se sentía asustada, simple y sencillamente asustada.

Desde luego, ella era culpable por no haberse dado cuenta antes. Nunca fue muy metódica en sus hábitos y todo lo que le pasó durante varios meses, podía haber detenido sus funciones corporales. 0 por lo menos así se lo había imaginado. No estaba lo suficientemente informada para no creer lo que una supuesta confidente le dijo en el colegio: que la fecundación sólo ocurre cuando la mujer goza el acto tanto como el hombre. Apenas era creíble que un organismo vivo resultara de la posesión brutal de Darién y definitivamente ella no sintió placer alguno.

Sin tener conciencia de lo que hacía, se sirvió un poco de chocolate y sorbió poco a poco el líquido agradable. ¿Qué se hacia en Lidros en caso de una enfermedad? ¿Y si se deseaba consultar a un médico?

Frunció el entrecejo. Tendría que preguntarle a alguna de las muchachas o a Mina. Tal vez sería mejor a una de las muchachas. Los ojos de Mina eran demasiado agudos y con facilidad podría adivinar lo que Serena trataba de ocultar.

Después del almuerzo, se fue a la cama a. descansar. A menos que pensara salir, siempre descansaba por una hora después de la comida. Ahora se daba cuenta de por qué dormía últimamente en vez de leer como solía hacerlo.

Pero hoy, su mente estaba demasiado activa para poder dormir. Toda clase de pensamientos le revoloteaban en la cabeza y con la vista fija en el techo, pensaba en la reacción de Darién al enterarse de la noticia. Estará encantado, desde luego. Después de todo era lo que quería. Ahora él sabría que era cuestión de un poco de tiempo para tener a su heredero.

Le fue difícil digerir esta realidad. Serena volvió a palpar su cuerpo. Se sentía satisfecha de saber que era capaz de la maternidad.

Debió quedarse dormida, porque cuando despertó era bastante tarde. Las sombras se alargaban por las alfombras mullidas del piso. Estirándose, se sentó pero igual que en el patio por la mañana, se sintió mareada y con un poco de náuseas. Esperó a que se le pasara el mareo antes de ponerse de pie. Así pues, pensó, la evidencia cobraba fuerzas. Esto no la tranquilizó.

Cuando salió al patio unos quince minutos después, ya bañada y vestida con un fresco vestido de algodón verde pálido, halló a Eleni esperándola.

La expresión de la anciana era calmada y serena cuando su mirada se dirigió a la esposa de su nieto.

–Duermes hasta tarde últimamente.

Serena no pudo controlar el color que encendía sus mejillas bronceadas.

–Es flojera, _yaya_ –le dijo con firmeza a la anciana–. ¿Ya te ofreció Mina una taza de té?

–¿Té? No. No quiero té, Serena. Vine porque Mina pensó que debía avisarme que no te sentiste bien por la mañana.

– ¡Ah! –dijo Serena desconcertada–. Entiendo. Eleni la miró de arriba abajo. –Debo decir que pareces estar muy bien ahora.

–Lo estoy, estoy bien –se movía incómoda–. No... no fue nada. Tal vez demasiado sol, eso es todo. Mina se preocupa demasiado. Ahora. ¿Toma un poco de té?

–Si insistes, me imagino que debo hacerlo –Eleni parecía malhumorada–. ¿Estás segura de que todo está bien?

–Ya le dije, estoy bien. No sea quisquillosa. ¿Acaso nunca se sintió un poco indispuesta?

–Claro que sí –se rió entre dientes–. Muy bien, Serena. Lo siento. Pero el recado de Mina parecía urgente. Además –extendió las manos– la tarde era demasiado preciosa para pasarla sola.

Cundo se fue Eleni, la joven se preguntó qué le habría dicho Mina y qué era lo que intuía. Consultar al médico sin levantar sospechas era más difícil.

A la mañana siguiente Serena se sintió muy enferma en el preciso momento de poner el pie fuera de la cama. Se sentó en el borde de la misma y el cuarto le daba vueltas.

¿Cómo podría mantener el secreto por más tiempo?

Por desgracia, Lita escogió aquel momento para tocar a la puerta de la habitación y aunque Serena no tuvo fuerzas para contestarle, le abrió la puerta para que entrara. Bastaron unos segundos para que Lita se diera cuenta de lo que pasaba y moviendo la cabeza insistió en que Serena retornara a la cama. Ella protestó, pero no le sirvió de nada y como se sentía tan mal, no pudo resistirse. Era consciente de que Lita salió y regresó. Un suave aroma a limón se percibió por el cuarto.

–¿_Tora_, _kyria_, _ti_ _simveni_?

Serena sintió una mano fresca sobre la frente y cuando abrió los ojos vio a Mina que la miraba preocupada.

La sirvienta movió la cabeza y con una caricia le hizo el cabello a un lado, colocándolo tras las orejas.

–Ahora ya se siente un poco mejor, ¿verdad? –Preguntó dulcemente.

–Un poco –respondió Serena con dificultad.

–Entonces, ¿por qué llora? Sabe que lo que le está pasando no es para llorar, _kyria_.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

–Acaso no he asistido a bastantes partos, _pethi_? ¿Cree que no sé por qué tienen náuseas las jóvenes? _Kyrios_ Darién estará tan contento. ¡Y _Kyria_ Eleni! Mandaré por ella...

– ¡No! –con esfuerzo Serena se incorporó sobre los codos y tomando la mano deformada de Mina le dijo:

–No, por favor, no le diga, nada, Mina. Yo... yo misma se lo diré, pero... pero todavía no.

– ¡Ah! entiendo, _kyria_. Quiere que _kyrios_ Darién sea el primero en saber lo de su hijo. ¿Por qué no? Así debe ser. Le diré a Eimi que vaya al pueblo y hable con Kevin. Él puede ir al continente y enviar un mensaje. .

–¡No! –Se dejó caer débilmente contra las almohadas– Quiero decir... bueno, que no es necesario. Darién... Darién regresará tan pronto como pueda Yo... yo no quiero molestarlo.

–¿Molestarlo _kyria_? –Mina se quedó pasmada– El no considerará esto una molestia. Durante muchos años, Eleni esperando que se casara, quería un bisnieto. Los dos estarán encantados.

–Bueno, yo no lo estoy –murmuro Serena y se dio la vuelta para esconder la cara en la almohada.

–Lo estará, _pethi_ . Todos tenernos que sufrir algunas molestias.

–¡Unas molestias! –Repitió Serena con indignación– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué hemos de ser nosotras? ¿Por qué ha de salir airoso un hombre sin tener que sufrir nada?

–Esa es la ley de la vida –le dijo Mina tratando de calmarla–. Ahora, descanse un poco.

Cuando el mareo pasó, Serena abandonó la cama con cautela y lo único que sentía era un incómodo vacío en el estómago. Era maravilloso sentirse otra vez casi bien y eso le levantó los ánimos.

Serena se sentía reacia a levantarse por las mañanas. Descubrió que se sentía mucho mejor si comía algo antes de abandonar la cama. Fue sugerencia de Mina y pronto se dio cuenta de que acertaba.

Lo que más la preocupaba ahora era la ausencia prolongada de Darién. Con cada día que pasaba aumentaba su convicción de que lo que Eleni le dijo era cierto. El se mantenía apartado a propósito... pero, ¿por qué? ¿Qué razón podría tener? ¿Y ella, por qué no le mandaba un mensaje tal como se lo sugirió Abro?

Una noche, ya bastante tarde, Serena oyó el sonido de los motores de una lancha. La desconcertaba encontrarse acostada allí en la oscuridad sin saber quién podría ser. Pensó en Darién, pero éste siempre usaba el helicóptero y además, él hubiera avisado que vendría.

Pronto sería la medianoche. Desde luego, no era difícil que fuera Diamante Black que venía a informarla de cuándo regresaría Darién. Los músculos de su estómago se tensaron y le hicieron recordar lo que tenía que decirle. Coa extraña, ella no quería decírselo.

Ya no se escucharon más sonidos y ella volvió a suspirar. Tal vez se había equivocado al pensar que los ruidos provenían de debajo de la casa. Tal vez el viento que soplaba con bastante fuerza en la oscuridad, transportó algunos sonidos del pueblo.

Dio un salto cuando la puerta de la alcoba se abrió en silencio y una figura alta y fornida entró en el cuarto. Cerró la puerta, se quedó reclinado contra ella, y al momento Serena supo quién era.

–¿A... Darién? –dijo, ahogándose y con un suspiro él atravesó el cuarto y encendió la lamparita junto a la cama.

La primera impresión de Serena fue de que él estaba borracho. Se balanceaba un poco mientras la observaba: pero no tenía el aliento alcohólico.

Luego se dio cuenta de que estaba agotado. Se había aflojado la corbata y desabrochado el botón del cuello de la camisa y el traje oscuro estaba arrugado después de un vuelo tan largo.

–¿Te desperté? –lo preguntó y pasándose la mano por la nuca agregó –: Lo siento.

Serena se sentó y buscó su bata de seda.

–¿Por qué no me avisaste que vendrías? –exclamó más preocupada por él de lo que jamás pensó–. ¿Está Diamante contigo? ¿Viniste en la lancha?

–Sí. Vine en la lancha –cansado Darién flexionó los músculos de los hombros–. Y no, Diamante no está conmigo. Vine solo.

– ¿Solo?

–Sí, solo –replicó–. ¿Tú estás bien? –sus ojos brillaron sarcásticos cuando ella se envolvió en la bata–. No te preocupes, no estoy para exigir mis derechos conyugales. Estoy demasiado cansado.

Serena se le quedó mirando con preocupación.

–Más vale que te sientes antes de que caigas –replicó–. ¿Puedo traerte algo? ¿Un poco de café? ¿O un sandwich? Darién movió la cabeza y se dejó caer al lado de la cama.

–No, nada, gracias. Tomé algo en el avión hace unas cuantas horas –él apoyó la cabeza en sus manos–. Sólo necesito dormir un poco, eso es todo.

Serena miraba fijamente la cabeza inclinada de él. No sabía ¿por qué decidió regresar solo? o ¿por qué vino a su cuarto en vez de irse al de él?

Mientras lo observaba, su respiración se hacía más profunda y al inclinarse por encima de él, vio con desaliento que se había quedado dormido. Dormido... ¡Allí, sobre su cama!

Moviendo la cabeza lo observó durante algunos minutos más y como no mostraba señales de movimiento, le quitó la chaqueta y le acomodó la cabeza sobre las almohadas. Él gimió, pero volvió a relajarse y volviéndose de lado se acomodó sin abrir los ojos.

Le quitó los zapatos, pero no sabía si quitarle los pantalones. ¿Debía hacerlo o no? Si no lo hacía, él no estaría muy cómodo y además se acaloraría. Usaba calzoncillos, ¿o no? No podían ser más reveladores que los pantaloncitos cortos mojados.

Por fin le desabrochó el cinturón y le bajó los pantalones. Se sentó al otro lado de la cama preguntándose qué hacer. Si se iba a dormir a la alcoba de él, a la mañana siguiente toda la casa estaría agitada con la noticia de que Serena abandonó a su marido la primera noche de su regreso.

Además, ¿qué podía pasar? Darién estaba débil y agotado. Ella bien podría estar levantada y vestida antes de que él abriera los ojos por la mañana.

Con otro suspiro lánguido, se quitó la bata de seda, apagó la lámpara y se metió en la cama junto a él.

Se despertó al sentir el peso extraño de un brazo extendido sobre su pecho y el calor de otro cuerpo a su lado. De inmediato recordó los sucesos de la noche anterior y se volvió repentinamente sobre la almohada para ver si Darién ya estaba despierto. No era así. Durante la noche él se había quitado la camisa y ahora ésta se hallaba tirada al pie de la cama.

Acostada allí, con el peso del brazo de él encima y con el excitante olor del cuerpo cercano al suyo, Serena tuvo un sentimiento curioso de seguridad.

Odiando su debilidad se movió y eso lo perturbó. Abrió los ojos y se quedó mirando a Serena, quien al ver el deseo reflejado en sus ojos, tembló. Como si fuera en cámara lenta, sintió que el brazo sobre su pecho se movía y que la mano se deslizaba acariciante sobre sus hombros hasta su nuca. Lenta, pero insistentemente, él acercó el cuerpo tembloroso de ella y con una determinación calmada empezó a besar la piel suave de sus hombros. Hizo aun lado los tirantes del camisón y con la boca recorrió el cuello de Serena hasta llegar al hueco entre los senos.

–Darién.. . –dijo ahogándose– Darién, por favor. –pero él no hizo caso de sus protestas. Estaba empeñado en provocar en ella la conciencia de sus propias necesidades físicas. Ella sentía un letargo extraño que la privaba de fuerzas para apartarse. De hecho, se movía hacía él, sintiendo cómo se aceleraba el deseo de él y las manos de ella buscaban la carne y los músculos que la aplastaban. Luego su boca encontró la de él ansiosamente abierta y la resistencia cesó.

–Dios santo, Serena –gimió él, escondiendo la cara en el cabello de ella–. ¿Por qué me mantuve lejos tanto tiempo?

La joven no contestó. Ya no era responsable de sus actos, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos, acariciando su cabello y llevándose la boca de él hacía la de ella. Quería que él continuara, y si acaso pensaba en lo que habría de seguir, ya no le importaba, por lo menos, no en aquel momento. Su cuerpo le pedía ser satisfecho y sus procesos mentales estaban temporalmente sumergidos por las exigencias de Darién. Cuando él volvió a poseerla, ella estaba dispuesta a sufrir en silencio, pero fue arrollada por fuerzas que no sabía que existían dentro de ella. Se vio sumida en el placer, transportada a un mundo dorado que Darién compartía con ella. Con un gritito ahogado, se apretó más contra él sin importarle ya nada, excepto Darién...


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 8**

SERENA se movió a desgana. Alguien tocaba a la puerta de la habitación y el sonido la hizo regresar al mundo frío de la realidad. Estaba tirando con rapidez de la sábana cuando Lita entró en el cuarto con la bandeja acostumbrada de té y galletitas. La chica se detuvo de repente cuando vio a su amo dormido profundamente al lado de su ama y por primera vez Serena pudo verla desconcertada

–Pardon, _kyria_ –dijo muy quedo–. Yo... yo no sabía que _Kyrios_ Darién había regresado.

Tratando con dificultad de apartarse de Darien Serena se hizo a un lado de la cama, lanzando rea suspiro al ver que él no se despertaba.

–Pon la bandeja aquí, Lita –dijo con voz suave, al mismo tiempo que indicaba la mesita de noche– Puedes decirle a Mina que el señor llegó inesperadamente anoche.

–_Ne_, _kyria_ asintió Lita y colocó la bandeja en el lugar indicado, pero sus ojos no se apartaban de la figura durmiente de Darién, mostrando un cierto dejo de envidia. Luego miró a Serena que sujetaba la sábana de seda sobre ella–. _Ne_, _kyria_–repitió y con una pequeña sonrisa abandonó el cuarto.

Cuando se quedaron solos, Serena empezó a mordisquear una galleta. Con sorpresa notó que no sintió náuseas. Sin embargo, al empezar a funcionar su mente, miró preocupada a su esposo.

Así que eso era lo que los conferencistas en la escuela quisieron decir cuando previnieron a las chicas de los aspectos traidores de sus propios cuerpos. Recordó con claridad inquietante y consciente, el abandono vergonzoso de su comportamiento. En realidad deseó que él le hiciera el amor, aunque dudaba de que Darién sintiera esa tierna emoción. Él era un hombre y la había deseado. El amor nada tenía que ver en esto. Y eso precisamente era lo que hacía que su participación fuera tan... tan degradante.

Y después de todo, fue inútil. Debió haberlo detenido. Debió haberle dicho que ya no había necesidad de que él la tocara. Ya estaba encinta. El bebé por el que Darién había llegado a tales extremos estaba concebido, no era necesario que él continuara la farsa.

Pero en vez de eso, ¿qué hizo ella? Las mejillas le quemaban al recordarla humillación. Había permitido que él la hipnotizara, que usara la indudable experiencia que poseía para provocar una reacción en ella y que una vez inflamada la había quemado en el fuego de su intensidad. En efecto, había sido una tonta, una perfecta estúpida. Porque ahora sabía que él tenía el poder de seducirla cuando se le antojara. Y cuando se enterara de que ya estaba encinta, ¡quién sabe lo que pensaría de cualquier comportamiento de ella!

Ahogando un gemido de disgusto hacia sí misma, se deslizó fuera de la cama, pasando involuntariamente las manos sobre su desnudez. Consciente de que él podría despertarse en cualquier momento, se envolvió rápida con su bata y corrió al baño.

Cuando regresó a la habitación, se sorprendió al ver que Darién, ya se había ido. No sabía si estar contenta o triste y cuando se dio cuenta de que Mina podría verlo en cualquier momento y soltarle sus felicitaciones se apresuró a vestirse.

Le era difícil abrocharse el botón de sus vaqueros y, sorprendida, frunció la nariz. Su respiración se agitó. Desde luego la cintura se ensanchaba. Dentro de un mes ya no podría esconder su secreto.

Respirando profundamente, abandonó el cuarto y caminó rápida hacia el pasillo y se encontró a Mina cambiando unas flores del florero de bronce. La vieja mujer se enderezó con mucha excitación al ver a Serena y le dijo:

–Lita me dice que _Kyrios_ Darién está en casa. Debe usted estar muy contenta. ¿Qué dice él de... ? –y señaló el vientre de Serena.

–Mina, él no lo sabe –declaró.

–¿No lo sabe? –Mina alzó las manos–. ¿No se lo ha dicho?

–Yo... no. No, todavía no.

–_Then sas katalaveno_, _kyria_ –suspiró Mina mientras movía la cabeza– No entiendo. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo?

–Nueve meses es mucho tiempo. Cualquier cosa puede suceder...

–Y es probable que suceda si no se lo dice, _kyria_ –replicó bruscamente Mina.

–¿Qué quiere decir?

– ¡Ay, _kyria_! ¿acaso no conozco a Darién desde que era un niño pequeño? Es muy hombre, ¿no? Ha estado lejos muchas semanas –Mina hizo un gesto desvalido–. ¿Entiende lo que trato de decirle, _kyria_?

Serena estaba encendida.

–Sí. Creo que sí. Pero no tiene que preocuparse por eso. Nueve meses.. .

–Sólo un poco más de seis, según mis cálculos _kyria_ –interrumpió Mina–. No soy ciega. Entiendo esto, usted ha estado aquí algún tiempo y he llegado a tenerle cariño...

–Me alegra saberlo –la voz masculina que hablaba con lentitud sorprendió a las dos mujeres–. Y ahora, Mina –continuó poniéndole un brazo lleno de afecto en los hombros– ¿qué ha estado haciendo Serena para que te encuentres tan preocupada?

Mina miró a la joven significativamente y Serena contuvo el aliento. Después de un momento, la sirvienta contestó:

–Ella no está comiendo suficiente –hizo una pausa–. Creo que lo añora en exceso, _kyrie_.

Darién miró a su esposa, ella no queriendo encontrar su mirada desvió la cara.

–Ya estoy aquí, Mina –él titubeó–. ¡Y estoy muerto de hambre!

La sirvienta se disculpó y fue a preparar el desayuno. Antes, dirigió una mirada de censura hacia Serena que fue interceptada por Darién. La joven sólo esperó a que desapareciera la mujer para dirigirse hacia el patio. Quería alejarse de su esposo pero él la siguió.

Mientras caminaba echó una mirada por encima del hombro, que le permitió ver que él se detenía en las puertas abiertas. Estaba muy atractivo con sus vaqueros de mezclilla que le moldeaban las piernas. Pero el atractivo aumentaba porque Serena sabía lo que le había dado ese caminar indolente. Anoche estaba cansado y tenso, era alguien por quien ella podía sentir compasión. Esta mañana, después de la satisfacción sensual del acto amoroso y reafirmada su dominación masculina, ella pensó que lo odiaba.

Sin embargo, sentía que se le ponía la carne de gallina al recordar el contacto de sus manos, que junto con sus labios habían explorado cada centímetro de su cuerpo y la delicia pagana que él había inspirado en ella, la hizo añorar una repetición. Pero él nunca debía saberlo... este hombre que la tomó como pago de una apuesta y cuya única intención era plantar su semilla dentro del cuerpo de ella. Qué fácil le había resultado, pensó con amargura, consciente de que deseaba que eso hubiese llevado más tiempo...

–Estás morena –le dijo mientras la examinaba con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado–. Te queda muy bien.

Serena no contestó y él prosiguió:

–¿Qué hacías mientras estuve fuera? ¿Te aburriste?

Ella movió la cabeza.

–No, no estuve aburrida. Inquieta tal vez, durante los últimos días de tu ausencia.

La expresión de Darién se endureció un poco.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Has dejado de hablarme, o qué?

Serena respiró hondo y se volteó.

–No –dijo lacónicamente–. Desde luego que no.

Darién frunció la frente y dijo:

–No empecemos. Sabemos que las cosas han ido demasiado lejos.

–¿Por eso te mantuviste alejado? –dijo ella en un arranque.

–No. Bueno... tal vez en parte –se enderezó y caminó hacia ella. Mirando sus pies descalzos prosiguió–: Podría decir que la fusión tardó más de lo que esperábamos. Así fue. Terminé apenas hace dos semanas pero... bueno, no pude regresar enseguida.

–¿Porqué? ¿Hay alguien más?

– ¡No! –replicó enojado–. No hay nadie más. ¡Por Dios, Serena, qué opinión tienes de mí!

–Sólo quise decir... –dijo ella sonrojándose.

–Sé lo que sólo quisiste decir. De todos modos, no. No hay nadie más. Pero... ¡Dios! sabes tan bien como yo cómo estabas cuando me fui. ¡Cielo santo! –se pasó la mano con los dedos abiertos por el pelo–, tienes el don de hacer que un hombre se sienta como un perro.

– ¡Me lastimaste! –se defendió muy quedamente.

–Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no había forma... ¿Crees que no me dolió? –se detuvo y ella levantó los ojos con curiosidad–. Te falta mucho para conocerme. No soy un robot.

–¿De veras? –mantuvo en alto la cabeza–. ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

–Estoy tratando de decirte que... tenía dudas.

Serena se sintió menos valiente.

–¿Con respecto... al regreso?

–Sí.

Ella se remojó los labios con la lengua.

– ¿Por qué?

–¿Y tú me lo preguntas? –su voz era áspera y con el puño cerrado se apretaba el muslo–. Serena, podrás no creerme, pero sentí lástima por ti y estaba arrepentido por lo que hice. A pesar de que tu padre se lo merecía, tal vez tú no...

– ¡Cualquiera puede equivocarse! –dijo con mucho sentimiento–. Si papá fue un jugador compulsivo...

– ¡Ah, lo era, créeme!

–Sí, lo fue, pero, ¡tú debiste empujarlo al límite de sus fuerzas!

– ¡Serena! no era la primera vez... –dejó de hablar y se volvió violento–. ¡Dios mío! ¿cómo llegamos a este tema? ¡Yo quería hablar contigo! Serena sintió que una oleada de temor se extendía por su cuerpo.

–No, espera. ¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Esta... no. fue... la primera vez?

–¡Olvídalo! –Darien respiró hondo.

–_Parakalo, Kyrios_ Darién. _To proyevma_ –sonó, tímida, la voz de Lita en aquel momento, interrumpiendo la conversación.

–Me alegra volver a verte –le contestó Darién, sonriendo–. Anda, trae esos panecillos antes que me muera de hambre.

Con risitas, Lita se dirigió hacia la casa y habiéndose quedado sola, Serena se dirigió al diván. Estaba demasiado inquieta para sentarse. Se sentía molesta y frustrada y no del todo segura de lo que Darién trató de decirle. Pero de una cosa sí estaba segura. La visita que le hizo la noche anterior no había tenido el propósito de continuar lo que había empezado cuando se fue. Al quedarse él dormido, ella debió haberlo despertado y enviado a su propio cuarto. Así el... incidente de la mañana no hubiera ocurrido.

¿De qué hubiera servido?, se preguntaba. Ya era demasiado tarde para estar dudosa, a pesar de que Darién no sabía lo del embarazo. Frunció la frente. Suponía que era posible hacerse un aborto. ¡No! era demasiado tarde. Pasara lo que pasara, eso no lo permitiría.

¿Qué hacer? Tarde o temprano Darién tendría que saberlo. Tal vez ella debería esperar y descubrir cuáles eran las intenciones de él. ¿Qué quiso decir sobre su padre? ¿Por qué no le decía la verdad? Seguro que lo que su padre había hecho fue por debilidad y no por irresponsabilidad criminal.

Al fin buscó el descanso sobre el diván y cómodamente se estiró. Esperaba que él viniese a buscarla al terminar de desayunar y ella tenía las intenciones de continuar la conversación. Como no regresó, con una exclamación se levantó y entró en la casa, negándose a admitir que tenía curiosidad por saber dónde se hallaba su marido.

Lita estaba recogiendo la mesa y cantando cuando Serena le preguntó:

–¿Dónde está mi esposo? –Lita señaló hacia la biblioteca.

Bajando de nuevo la escalera, Serena se acercó un poco vacilante, a la puerta de aquella estancia.

Armándose de valor abrió de par en par la puerta. Él estaba sentado al lado de la mesa que ocupaba el espacio central del cuarto. Había un portafolio abierto y su contenido estaba desparramado sobre la superficie de la mesa.

Insegura, Serena se detuvo en la puerta y decidiendo que no podía echarse para atrás después de la forma impetuosa en que entró, dijo:

–¿Qué haces?

Darién echó la silla hacia atrás y se puso de pie. –¿Qué te parece que estoy haciendo?

–Trabajando, me supongo.

– ¡Acertaste la primera vez! –dijo Darién sarcástico–. ¿Qué quieres?

La respiración de Serena se agitó.

–¿Es pedir demasiado que me acompañes el primer día que te encuentras aquí?

–¿Quieres mi compañía? No fue ésa la impresión que me llevé hace unos minutos.

–Está bien. Si te molesto... –ella se sonrojó.

Se volvió y hubiese salido, pero él se le acercó, la tomó del brazo y cerró la puerta.

–Estoy trabajando porque Diamante tiene que venir dentro de una hora y quiero tenerle listas estas cuentas. Pensaba hacerlo anoche, pero... como sabes, no lo hice –Darién dijo esto con calma y sin burla.

–¿Por eso regresaste? –le admitió–. Traté de decirte...

–¿Y Diamante va a venir para recoger estas cuentas?

–No...se quedará algunos días.

–¿Se queda?

–Sí. Tenemos que organizar ciertas cosas. Vamos a trabajar aquí. Serena se quedó boquiabierta.

–Por lo que me acabas de decir, no tenías esas intenciones. ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?

– ¡Serena! –el nombre era una protesta en sus labios–. Mira, está bien, no eran mis intenciones quedarme. Ya te lo dije. Pero el caso es que me quedo.

– ¿Por qué? –los labios de ella empezaron a temblar, así que los apretó–. ¿Por qué cambiaste de opinión después de esta mañana? –apretó los puños–. Bueno, no necesitas preocuparte por mí. ¡No tienes que quedarte e imponerte nunca más! –levantó su blusa para enseñar el botón de su pantalón que tuvo que desabrochar–. Estoy engordando, Darién. ¿Puedes adivinar por qué?

Darién se le quedó mirando como si no lo creyese. Luego se acercó a ella mirando el sitio que estaba oculto bajo la blusa.

–¿Me estás diciendo que estás embarazada?

– ¡Si no lo estoy, entonces no sé lo que me pasa! –replicó con frialdad.

– ¡No bromees! –le ordenó duramente–. Dios mío, ¿cuánto tiempo hace que lo sabes?

–Dos... tal vez tres semanas.

– ¡Tres semanas! ¿Por qué no me lo dijeron?

–Lo siento señor, pero usted no estaba aquí.

– ¡No sigas! –Los dedos de Darién la agarrón fuertemente del antebrazo–. Diablos, Serena, tenía derecho a saberlo, ¿no?

–Bueno, ya lo sabes. Nadie más lo sabe excepto Mina y tal vez las muchachas.

–¿Y mi abuela?

–No. Le pedí a Mina que no lo divulgara.

–¿Por qué?

Serena meneó la cabeza ya sin ganas de seguir provocándolo.

–Yo... yo no quería que nadie lo supiera –admitió muy quedo.

–¿Por qué no? –suspiró profundo y moviendo la cabeza dijo–: Nunca soñé... no pensé... –hizo una pausa–. ¿Y tú, cómo te sientes?

–¿Yo? –los labios de Serena se torcieron–. Yo estoy bien... bien. No puedo tomar café, me siento mal todas las mañanas a menos que coma galletas antes de levantarme, y me canso después de estar pocas horas de pie. ¡Estoy en buena condición física!

– ¡Serena! –la zarandeó con suavidad–. Serena, ¡por favor! –sus ojos mostraban preocupación y ella sintió el deseo ridículo de calmarlo. ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? Todo lo que él hizo tenía un propósito y en estos momentos, lo que él quería era asegurarse que su hijo recibía el cuidado necesario.

– ¡Déjame! –exclamó apartándose de él–. ¿Cómo quieres que me sienta? ¡Toda sentimental, almibarada y clueca como una gallina! Pues bien, no me siento así. Yo no... ¡yo no quiero este hijo!

Difícilmente podía ella admitir que esta declaración era cierta pero Darién no podía saberlo.

–Conocías las cláusulas del contrato –le dijo.

–Sí, eso es cierto –habló ella enojada–. Pero yo no firmé nada –se volteó hacia la puerta–. Me voy a ver a tu abuela. No me esperes a almorzar.

–Aguarda un minuto –él volvió a su lado–. ¿Por qué vas allá? No debes ir sola.

–Durante tu ausencia tuve que hacer todo sola. Además, tu abuela tiene derecho a saber que va a ser bisabuela.

–Espera hasta esta tarde e iré contigo.

–¿Qué? ¿Para ver cómo te regocijas triunfalmente de tu hombría? No, gracias.

Darién puso la mano contra la puerta bloqueando la salida de ella.

–Puedo probar mi hombría ante ti en cualquier momento –soltó las palabras salvajemente y ella se estremeció. Luego él dejó caer la mano–. Anda, ¡vete de aquí pero no abandones la casa!

Serena no contestó, sabía que no obedecería. Sin quererlo era su esposa y la futura madre de su hijo... pero su esclava, eso nunca.

Vio que se acercaba el helicóptero por el cabo mientras caminaba por los riscos hacia la cabaña de Eleni. Cuando llegó estaba agotada. Hacía más de una semana que vino caminando, ya que por lo general se le hacía más difícil mandar a llamar a Yanni con su carreta. Pero aquella mañana eso habría llamado la atención de Darién y nada era más contrario a sus deseos.

Eleni se encontraba en el jardín de la cabaña, arrancando unas hierbas, protegiéndose las manos con gruesos guantes de hule. Sorprendida levantó la vista cuando vio a Serena y exclamó.

–¿Viste el helicóptero? ¿Será Darién que viene? –Luego se dio cuenta del rostro pálido de Serena y la expresión le cambió.– _Pethi_ _mou_ ¿que pasa? ¿Te sientes mal?

Fatigada, Serena movió la cabeza.

–Oh, no... no. No estoy enferma. Yo... –pasó la mano sobre su frente húmeda–. Parece que tengo un poco de fiebre, eso es todo.

Eleni se quitó los guantes y tomando el brazo de Serena la guió hacia la cabaña.

–Entra, entra –le dijo empujándola. La sentó en una silla y llamó a Betlita.

–_Kafes_ –le ordenó. a la vieja sirvienta, pero Serena movió la cabeza muy despacio.

–No, café no –logró decir débilmente–. Sólo... té o agua.

–¿Agua? –Eleni la miró un poco sorprendida. Luego dirigiéndose a Betlita dijo –_Poli Kala, tsai_, Betlita. _iGhrighora!_

Asintiendo, la sirvienta se fue a atender lo que le pedían y Eleni levantó una de las manos de Serena y moviendo la cabeza con ansiedad dijo:

–Se preguntarán dónde estás.

–No lo harán, porque le dije a Darién que venía para acá.

–¿_Le_ dijiste?

–Sí. ¡Ah! regresó anoche muy tarde. Es probable que sea Diamante el que viene en el helicóptero.

Eleni miró fijamente a la esposa de su nieto.

–Si Darién regresó anoche, ¿qué haces aquí hoy? –Frunció la frente–. ¿Habéis discutido... _obi_?

–¿Discutido? –Serena sintió un poco de náusea–. Quizá –asintió cansada.

–¿Por qué? ¿Por qué habéis discutido? Estoy segura de que Darién estará encantado al saber que va a ser padre. ¿0 no se lo has dicho?

Los ojos de Serena se abrieron muy grandes. –Usted... ¿Lo sabe? ¿Qué le cantó Mina?

–Ella no me dijo nada. ¡Santo cielo! no hubo necesidad de que me lo dijeran. Lo adiviné hace una semana, cuando Mina me mandó llamar, eso es todo. Fuiste de lo más convincente, pero yo tuve hijos. Y aunque sea vieja, no estoy ciega.

Serena enderezó la espalda quedando sentada muy erguida. –Bueno, eso me ahorra el tener que decírselo.

–¿Qué pasa Serena? ¿Ya se lo dijiste a Darién? Si no, debes hacerlo.

–Ya se lo dije –replicó brevemente. La sirvienta trajo el té. Eleni lo sirvió, sentada junto a la mesita. Estaba muy cerca de Serena y ésta podía intuir su desaprobación silenciosa.

–¿Qué pasa? –Preguntó por fin Serena– Pensé que le gustaba que yo viniese aquí. Tenía la esperanza de que me invitara a almorzar.

–Mi querida niña, sabes cuánto me gustan tus visitas. Y en cuanto al almuerzo, todo lo que tengo es tuyo. Pero... –hizo una pausa y empezó a doblar distraídamente los pliegues de su delantal–. Debes entender que Darién es mi nieto. Lo quiero mucho. Y tú eres su esposa. Si tú eres desdichada, él debe serlo también y eso no me gusta.

Serena suspiró profundamente.

–Yo no he dicho que sea desdichada.

–No. Pero salta a la vista, ¿no? ¿Qué otro motivo te traería aquí?

–_Yaya_, Darién debe trabajar. Diamante está aquí porque tienen mucho que hacer. Él... es decir, Darién dijo que Diamante se quedará varios días. Mi presencia en la quinta es... es un estorbo.

–Entiendo –la anciana parecía menos preocupada–. Estás enojada porque Darién trae trabajo a casa y porque hasta ahora no habéis pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

¿Por qué no dejar que pensase eso la abuela? ¿Qué daño podría causar? Por lo menos le ahorraría preocupaciones.

Entonces, ¿me puedo quedar a almorzar?

–¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no? Si conozco a Darién no tardará en venir a buscarte – su sonrisa volvió a aparecer Es posible que todavía no te des cuenta, _pethi_, pero Darién puede ser un hombre muy celoso.

Si con eso pensó aquietar a Serena estaba muy equivocada. Pensar en la reacción de Darién al averiguar que ella había salido hizo que sus nervios hormiguearan. La idea de que vendría a buscarla la acobardó e hizo que dudara sobre su decisión de quedarse.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPÍTULO 9

SERENA y Eleni estaban tomando el té después del almuerzo cuando llegó Eimi. La muchacha estaba acalorada, sin aliento y tenía las mejillas rojas por caminar bajo el sol ardiente. La anciana la miró con la frente fruncida.

–_¿Kala, ti thelete? _¿Qué pasa?

Eimi dirigió una mirada llena de resentimiento hacia Serena que estaba cómodamente descansando en el sofá y adivinó lo que iba a decir antes de que abriera la boca.

–_Kyrios_ Darién me mandó a buscar a su esposa. Estábamos preocupados por ella.

Eleni miró a Serena con una interrogación en los ojos.

Pensé que me dijiste que Darién sabía dónde estabas.

–Así fue –la joven colocó la taza sobre la mesa y bajó con resignación las piernas del sofá, para ponerse en pie.

– ¡Espera! –Eleni le hizo señas de que se quedara donde estaba–. ¿Qué haces?

–Pensé que quería que me fuese con Eimi.

–No seas tonta. No puedes irte inmediatamente después de comer. Además... –se volvió hacia Eimi– ¿por qué no vino _Kyrios_ Darién?

–Está trabajando, _kyria_. _Kyrios_ Black está aquí. Han estado trabajando toda la mañana.

–Entonces, Darién no puede pretender que su esposa lo aguarde hasta que él encuentre el tiempo para hablar con ella –replicó agudamente Eleni–. Puedes decirle a tu amo que su esposa está en buenas manos. Yo cuidaré de que regrese sana y salva a casa, ¿_obi_?

–_Ne_, _kyria_ –Eimi dirigió a Serena otra de esas miradas hostiles–. _Efharisto_.

Después de que la sirvienta se fue, Serena no pudo quedarse quieta.

–¿Por qué le soy tan antipática? –exclamó entre dientes.

–La madre de Eimi solía trabajar en la quinta cuando ésta era una pequeñita –explicó–.Darién ya era un hombre, por supuesto, pero jugaba con ella cuando acompañaba a su madre. Él le tenía cariño, ya que todos los niños le gustan. Eimi no lo veía de esa manera. Lo adoraba y todavía lo adora. Está celosa de ti, eso es todo. ¿Y por qué no ha de estarlo? Tú eres más joven que ella. Tal vez cuando se dé cuenta de que llevas al hijo de Darién dentro de ti, te aceptará.

Serena dudaba de que eso fuera así. Además, después del nacimiento de la criatura, ella se iría. ¿A quién conseguiría Darién para cuidar al bebé? Pensó que no le gustaría que fuese Eimi.

Betlita estaba sirviendo el té de las cuatro treinta y Eleni le estaba pidiendo que le avisara a Yanni que era hora de llevar a Serena a casa, cuando el rugido poderoso de los motores del helicóptero rasgó el aire tranquilo de la tarde. Podía ser Darién que se iba sin despedirse. Angustiada, Serena se dio cuenta de que no quería que él se fuera.

El ruido se acercaba en vez de alejarse y con una exclamación, ella dejó con dificultad el sofá y corrió hacia la ventana. El helicóptero aterrizaba sobre los riscos a unos cuantos metros de la cabaña y pudo ver que Darién estaba solo en los controles. Se volvió y miró a Eleni.

–Es... es Darien –dijo.

–Entonces, Betlita, más vale que traigas otra taza –dijo la anciana con una calma envidiable–. Parece que tenemos otra visita.

Darién entró en la cabaña sin hacerse anunciar y su vista estaba enfocada directamente sobre su esposa, que todavía estaba junto a la ventana. Luego se acercó a su abuela, le tomó la mano y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla. Serena lo observaba. Se había cambiado los vaqueros que llevaba antes y ahora estaba vestido con más formalidad. Su ropa la perturbó de nuevo. Rara vez vestía traje formal en la isla.

–Darién –le dijo Eleni– ¿Cómo estás? Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que te fuiste.

–Lo siento –se disculpó con muy poco entusiasmo–. Las cosas estaban más complicadas de lo que imaginé.

–Ya estás de regreso y eso es lo principal –comentó la abuela con satisfacción, sin darse cuenta de que Darién miraba a Serena con evidente enojo.

–Es posible que no me quede mucho tiempo –dijo de nuevo sin entusiasmo.

–¿No te quedas? –Miró a Serena–. ¿Qué es esto?

Incómoda, Serena se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé.

–¿No lo sabes? –Darién parecía estar decidido a humillarla–. Claro que lo sabes, ¿Por qué no le dices a la abuela la verdad? Que no querías venir aquí. Que, nuestro matrimonio fue un error y que preferirías estar libre.

Serena tragó saliva:

–Yo... ¡eso no es cierto! –sus mejillas estaban encendidas mientras miraba implorante a Eleni–. No sé por qué dice esas cosas –exclamó– sólo porque salí de la casa cuando me dijo que no lo hiciera.

–Y todo lo demás –dijo duramente.

– ¡Darién, Darién, por favor! – Eleni se puso de pie para enfrentarse a ambos–. ¡Os estáis comportando como niños y no como adultos responsables!

– ¡Serena espera un bebé! –murmuró Darién rudamente –. ¡No debe venir caminando hasta aquí!

–Lo sé y ella también. Estaba agotada cuando llegó. Pero, ¿acaso es razón suficiente para que... cómo se dice en lenguaje corriente, pierdas los estribos?

–Abuela, tú no entiendes.

–¿De veras? Tal vez no. Pero como Serena está... en esa condición, no deberías gritarle sólo porque muestra un poco de independencia.

– ¡Independencia! –murmuró irritado–. Le pedí que no viniera. Claramente le pedí que se quedará cerca de la quinta.

– ¡No soy una niña! –exclamó temblorosa Serena.

–Sugiero que nos sentemos todos y tomemos un poco de té –dijo tranquila Eleni–. Luego podrás llevarte a Serena, Darién. En esa máquina monstruosa, si es necesario.

–No había otra cosa a mano –replicó y Eleni asintió con un gesto que indicaba que el asunto estaba olvidado.

Sirvieron el té, pero el ambiente estaba tan tirante que ni Darién ni Serena lo disfrutaron. Él se comportaba con una cortesía tolerante hacia su abuela. Después Eleni habló sobre el tema de la Navidad y con asombro, Serena se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban unas cuantas semanas.

–Desde luego, vendrá Franco –dijo Eleni pensativa. Y dirigiéndose a Serena agregó–: Franco es mi hermano. Es viudo y vive en un pueblito en las cercanías de Atenas. Siempre nos acompaña en Navidad, ¿verdad Darién?

Él asintió y pidió permiso para encender un puro.

–Pensad que –dijo Eleni en tono meditativo– la próxima Navidad tendrá de nuevo significado. Otra vez habrá un niño en la familia.

Serena se levantó y se alejó. No podía soportar pensar dónde estaría dentro de doce meses.

El viaje de regreso a la quinta fue silencioso. El vuelo era corto, un pequeño brinco, y Diamante los esperaba cuando aterrizaron.

Serena se esforzó por sonreír.

–Me da gusto volver a verlo, señor Black.

–Diamante –insistió mientras caminaban hacia la casa.

Ella se dirigió directamente a su habitación y no se sorprendió al ver que Darién la seguía. Cerró la puerta y cruzó los brazos mirándola a la expectativa,

–¿Y bien? –dijo al fin al ver que ella cogía un cepillo y empezaba a pasarlo por su cabello sin decir palabra–. Así que no eres tan valiente, después de todo.

–No sé lo que quieres decir –respiró profundo.

– ¿Por qué no le dijiste a mi abuela el motivo por el cual me casé contigo? ¿Por qué no te quejaste ante ella de la forma en que te obligué a esto, de cómo exigí el pago completo de las deudas de tu padre?

–¿Por qué habría de hacer eso? ¿Por qué humillarme de tal manera?

–¡Más me hubieras humillado a mí!

– ¿De veras? –Serena bajó los hombros–. Bueno, yo... yo no lastimaría a tu abuela de ningún modo. La quiero demasiado.

– ¡Pero te gustaría mejor un aborto!

–¡_No_! –los ojos de Serena estaban bien abiertos y doloridos–. No, no es cierto. ¿Cómo puedes...?

–Dijiste que no querías a esta criatura.

Serena bajó la cabeza.

–No la quiero. Pero yo no... haría nada para... eliminarla.

–Entonces, ¿por qué recorriste a pie los tres kilómetros, por los riscos? –Lo hice antes. Muchas veces.

–Eleni dijo que estabas agotada –le recordó en tono severo.

–Sí, lo estaba. Muy bien, tal vez fue una tontería. Pero tú... tú me obligaste a hacerlo.

–¿Yo? –se le acercó y se sentó a su lado sobre la cama–. ¿De qué soy culpable?

Serena tragó fuerte. Él era demasiado perturbador encontrándose tan cerca y ella temía perder su resistencia en caso de que él la tocará. No debía permitirlo ya que recordaba muy bien lo sucedido en la cama unas horas antes.

Se movió intencionalmente para dejar un espacio entre ellos.

–No... no puedes esperar que me comporte como... ¡como uno de tus empleados!

–¿Es eso lo que yo espero? –le preguntó y apretó los labios.

–Sí. Crees que puedes decirme lo que he de hacer y cuando no me someto a tus órdenes te pones furioso –replicó.

–Lo siento. Sólo pensaba en lo que mejor te conviene.

–Querrás decir, lo que le conviene a _tu hijo_.

–Está bien, si es que quieres ver las cosas así.

–No necesito que te preocupes por mí.

–¿Y qué es lo que necesitas?

–Nada... nada.

–¿Estas segura? –la tomó de los hombros y la hizo volverse para que se enfrentara a él–. Esa no fue la impresión que me llevé esta mañana.

–Has dicho algo abominable –musitó con desaliento.

–Pero adecuado, ¿no crees? quiero decir, ¡yo no sabía que estabas encinta, pero tú sí!

Serena logró sacar fuerzas suficientes para desprenderse de él.

–Está bien –asintió insegura–. No puedo negarlo. Sin embargo, recuérdalo bien, cualquier hombre, con suficiente experiencia puede provocar a una mujer inexperta.

Con la expresión sombría Darién se levantó muy erguido de la cama.

–Entiendo. Ahora sabemos qué terreno estamos pisando, ¿verdad? Vendré contigo cuando necesite apaciguarme y tu harás lo mismo...

–¡Oh! no sigas –Serena se tapó los oídos con las manos–. Puedes ser muy cruel, ¿verdad? ¡Dios mío, ojalá nunca me hubiera casado contigo!

–¿Y crees que a veces no siento lo mismo? –le preguntó salvajemente y salió dando un portazo.

Durante el tiempo que Diamante se quedó en la quinta, Serena vio poco a su esposo. Eso ocurría sólo a la hora de las comidas. Los dos hombres se pasaban casi todo el día encerrados en la biblioteca y en las embarcaciones. Ni una sola vez regresó Darién a su habitación y en ocasiones, muy a su pesar, ella deseaba que lo hiciese. Pensaba que era natural sentir que lo necesitaba alguna vez. Después de todo era su hijo el que llevaba en el vientre.

Recordó todo lo que la Navidad había significado para ella en Inglaterra. Eso estaba muy lejano, a millones de kilómetros de esta remota isla. Le entraron deseos de hacer alguna que otra compra para sentir la alegría de la temporada.

Una tarde, cuando Eleni los visitaba, le mencionó el asunto y ella le aconsejó que hablara con Darién.

–Posiblemente Atenas no sea Londres –le dijo– pero hay excelentes tiendas y estoy segura de que podrás comprar todo lo que necesites.

Serena también estaba segura de ello, pero mencionárselo a Darién, eso era otra cosa. Sin embargo, había que intentarlo, por lo menos para asegurarse de que se atrevía a hacerlo. Así que durante la cena de aquella noche, se decidió a tratar el asunto.

–¿Quieres ir a Atenas? –preguntó sin sonreír mientras tomaba en cuenta esas palabras–. ¿Crees que sería conveniente?

–No soy una inválida –contestó, dándose cuenta de que Diamante Black la observaba–. De hecho, nunca me he sentido mejor, ahora que ya no tengo náuseas por la mañana.

–Muy bien. ¿Cuándo te gustaría ir?

–Tan pronto como se pueda.

–¿Te parece que mañana es bastante pronto? –le preguntó Darien frunciendo el ceño.

–¿Mañana? –los ojos de Serena se abrieron–. ¿Mañana? ¡Eso sería... maravilloso...!

–Muy bien. Mañana tomaremos un descanso, Diamante. No tendrás inconveniente en llevar a mi mujer a Atenas, ¿verdad?

– ¡Diamante! –Serena pronunció el nombre casi sin querer–. Quiero decir, ¿no puedes ser tú?

–No creo que eso sea necesario –replicó Darién llevándose una cucharada de sopa a la boca–. Yo estaré trabajando mientras Diamante te acompaña.

– ¡Ay!, pero... –la desilusión que se llevó estaba fuera de proporción. Apretó los labios y se quedó mirando su plato. Le faltaba poco para echarse a llorar.

–Con seguridad puedes tomarte el día y llevarla a Atenas –dijo Diamante– Creo que prefiere tu compañía a la mía.

–¿Lo crees?

Darién articuló estas palabras con sarcasmo y Serena se preguntaba si Diamante conocía la extraña relación que existía entre ellos.

–Por favor –ella alzó orgullosamente la cabeza– no me importa, señor Black, de veras. Sólo siento que le hayan dado este trabajito.

–No es ningún trabajo y mi nombre es Diamante –le contestó con firmeza– Muy bien. ¿A qué hora le gustaría salir?

–¿Le parece bien que sea a las diez?

–Perfecto –replicó el hombre mayor con una sonrisa–. Esperaré la ocasión con mucho gusto.

A Serena no le parecía lo mismo. No sabía si se sentiría mal volando y en caso de ser así preferiría que fuese Darién el que se encontrara con ella. Luego se reprendió a sí misma. Lo más probable era que Diamante fuera más comprensivo que su marido.

De todos modos, no durmió bien esa noche. Estaba inquieta por la salida al día siguiente. Se despertó un poco después de la siete y ya estaba bañada y vestida cuando Lita llegó con la bandeja del té y las galletas.

Para variar, decidió ponerse un vestido. Este era muy sencillo, se ajustaba bajo sus senos y escondía muy bien su estado. Era de color crema salpicado de naranja, no discordaba con la brillantez cobrizo–dorada de su cabello. Al verse reflejada en el espejo del ropero se sintió satisfecha, porque nunca se había visto mejor y tuvo que aceptar que el embarazo le sentaba muy bien.

Darién estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor cuando ella apareció por el corredor. Movía el café, distraído, pero al acercarse Serena se puso de pie y los párpados le entrecerraron los ojos.

– ¡Vaya!. –dijo irónico y con cierta lentitud– ¿todo esto es en beneficio de Diamante?

Ignorando el sarcasmo, Serena se sentó a la mesa e hizo sonar la campanilla para llamar a Lita. Después de ordenar panecillos y más té, se sintió mejor capacitada para habérselas con su marido. Se volvió a sentar y aunque parecía haber terminado su desayuno, estaba dispuesto a quedarse y observar todos los movimientos de Serena.

–Bien, ¿dónde está el señor Black? –preguntó Serena incapaz ya de sostenerle la mirada.

–Aunque no lo creas, está indispuesto –replicó Darién en tono seco.

– ¿Indispuesto?

–Enfermo... incapaz de pilotar el helicóptero.

–¡Ah! –Serena no estaba tan desilusionada–. Yo... lo siento. ¿Es algo grave?

–No creo que le pase nada.

–¿Qué no tiene nada...? –Serena hizo una pausa–. No entiendo.

–Yo pensaría que es bastante claro. _Obviamente_, Diamante cree que si él está indispuesto, seré yo el que tenga que llevarte a Atenas.

Serena echó la silla hacia atrás.

–Bueno, puedes desengañarlo ahora mismo –le replicó y se dispuso a salir. El se levantó también y con dedos firmes la tomó del antebrazo cuando pasaba cerca de él.

Con la vista fija en sus dedos morenos sobre la tersura cremosa de la piel de ella, Darién empezó a mover el pulgar de forma acariciante.

–No me abandones, Serena –le dijo quedamente–. Estás muy bella y en estos momentos se me ocurren otras cosas que preferiría hacer contigo en lugar de volar en el helicóptero, ¿me entiendes?

–Suéltame –dijo dándose cuenta del temblor molesto de su propia voz.

–Con la condición de que te sientes y tomes tu desayuno –asintió mirando sensualmente la boca de ella–. Yo te llevaré a Atenas, te guste o no.

–Yo quería que me llevaras –protestó–. Pero, ¡tú te negaste!

–Sí. Ahora cambié de opinión, ¿no es cierto? Ella asintió silenciosa y para su alivio él la soltó.

El apetito de Serena se desvaneció al darse cuenta de que bastaba que él la tocara para que se viera reducida a una masa temblorosa de nervios y sensaciones. Sin embargo, sabía que sería tonto subirse al helicóptero con el estómago vacío.

Estaba a punto de terminar cuando Darien regresó.

–Está lloviendo –le dijo y con inquietud le preguntó–: ¿Quieres ir de todos modos?

Serena asintió.

– ¿Podemos?

–Desde luego. ¿Estás lista? Trae un impermeable.

–Este... primero tengo que ir a cierto lugar –le dijo un poco cohibida pero Darien no se perturbó.

–Te veré aquí dentro de cinco minutos –le dijo sencillamente y ella, aliviada, asintió.

Serena esperaba que Kevin o Richard los acompañara. Cuando llegaron al helicóptero Darien seguía solo. Sin decir palabra, la ayudó a subir y él lo hizo por el otro lado.

Serena lo miraba dudosa mientras él abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad y le enseñaba cómo usar los audífonos.

–¿No nos va a acompañar Richard? –le preguntó.

–No. ¿Esperabas que lo hiciera?

–Darién, sabes a lo que me refiero. ¿No debería alguien?... es decir –vaciló–. No te arriesgues por mi causa.

–A estas alturas no pretendas ser una esposa que se preocupa por su marido –le contestó con cierta ironía–. ¿Estás cómoda? Bueno. ¡Allá vamos!

El viaje no fue tan cómodo como cuando llegó a la isla. La lluvia era implacable y el viento golpeaba constantemente el helicóptero.

Imperturbable, Darién le dirigía la palabra por los micrófonos. Le señalaba las islas mayores y le contaba un poco de su historia. Casi lograron la cercanía y el compañerismo que conocieron aquella semana antes de que Darién se fuera a Nueva York, aquella semana antes de que cambiaran irrevocablemente sus relaciones. Y aunque nunca podrían compartir esa amistad platónica, de algún modo su relación era más profunda y más íntima de lo que lo fue anteriormente. Serena era consciente de ello.

Aterrizaron en un club de aviación privado, a cierta distancia de la ciudad y tomaron una bebida en el casino, mientras Darién hacía una llamada telefónica para que le trajeran el auto.

A pesar de la lluvia, Serena pudo admirar la belleza clásica del Partenón, que destacaba sobre las colinas por encima de la ciudad y Darién le prometió que la próxima vez que la trajera a Atenas, la llevaría a la Acrópolis. _La próxima vez_... A Serena le gustaron esas palabras, pero pensó que si tardaban más de tres meses en visitar de nuevo la ciudad no estaría en condiciones de ir paseando.

Ir de compras resultó cansado a pesar de estar usando el auto. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a que la muchedumbre atestara las calles, a los bocinazos, al rechinar de frenos y todo le pareció abrumador. La única cara amiga que vio fue la de Darién y a raíz de haberse separado por un momento, ella ya no le soltó el brazo.

Fue agradable ver las tiendas decoradas para las festividades, las luces de colores y los íconos pintados. Los adornos navideños eran similares en todo el mundo y Serena no pudo reprimir la nostalgia que la invadió de súbito. La Navidad anterior la había pasado con su padre en una estación de esquí, en Suiza.

Tomaron el almuerzo en un elegante restaurante, desde donde se dominaba la Plaza de la Constitución. Darién le dijo que el nombre griego era Plaza Sintagma y a Serena le gustó más el sonido del nombre en griego. Sentado frente a ella, calmado y obviamente gozando de la comida, él conducía la charla sobre trivialidades, lo que la hizo relajarse. Algunos músicos griegos tocaron durante la comida y todo el ambiente era excitante.

En el curso de la tarde, Serena compró unas postales y unos pequeños regalos para Nicolás, Mina y las muchachas. Darién la abandonó un rato para hacer una llamada telefónica y mientras él se encontraba lejos, ella compró un chal tejido a mano para Eleni y para él, un disco de larga duración de sus intérpretes favoritos. No contaba con mucho dinero para gastar y aunque Darién le dijo que tenía cuenta en casi todos los grandes almacenes, ella no pudo animarse a usar su nombre. No quería llamar la atención sobre la identidad de él, cualquiera podría oír y aunque esto era ridículo, ella de verdad se preocupaba por lo que pudiera pasar. Además, no quería comprar los regalos de él con su dinero.

Cuando Darién sugirió que era hora del regreso, ella estaba más que dispuesta. Había sido un día largo y cansado y tenía ganas de estar en casa. _¿En casa?_. ¡Qué idiota tan impresionable era! Ya pensaba en Lidros como su casa, sabiendo que dentro de unos cuantos meses, su presencia allí sería innecesaria.

Se mantuvo callada durante el trayecto de regreso ala isla y sólo contestaba con monosílabos cuando Darién le dirigía la palabra. A decir verdad, no era a causa de su estado de ánimo sino porque tenía clavado en la garganta el sabor a berenjena y deseó no haberse comido el queso.

Él se dio cuenta de su malestar cuando el viaje estaba por terminar. Pudo observar la palidez que cubría su rostro.

–¿Por qué no me dijiste? –le demandó moviendo impaciente la cabeza Te sientes mal, ¿verdad? Dios, ¿soy un monstruo tan insensible que no te atraves a decírmelo?

–¿Y qué podías hacer?

–Podía haber bajado en una de las otras islas. Se ha hecho en caso de emergencia.

Serena parecía querer disculparse.

–La verdad es que ya me siento un poco mejor. Fue... fue la _moussaka_, creo. 0 tal vez el queso.

–¿Estás segura de que ya estás bien? –insistió

Ella contestó:

–Pronto aterrizaremos, ¿verdad?

–Sí, así es –Darién volvió a prestar atención a los controles–. En el futuro, recuerda que tengo gran interés en tu bienestar.

En aquel momento, Serena pensó que lo odiaba. No le cabía la menor duda de que este último comentario resumía todas las razones de su comportamiento para con ella.


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPÍTULO 10**

El hermano de Eleni llegó dos días antes de la Navidad, pero en vez de venir solo lo acompañaba su nieta.

Rey era una bella muchacha griega, tal vez uno o dos años mayor que Serena. Su cabello era oscuro y brillante y sus ojos estaban sombreados por largas pestañas negras. Como muchas de las mujeres griegas, no estaba a favor de la esbeltez tan de moda en el occidente y sus curvas eran redondas y voluptuosas. No le quitaba la vista de encima a Darién y era evidente que le atraía.

Serena conoció a las visitas el día que llegaron. Richard llevó el helicóptero al Continente para traer a Franco Kalamos a la cabaña de Eleni. Los planes eran que las dos personas mayores se reunirían con Serena, Darién y Diamante para la cena de la noche.

Cuando Darién se enteró de que además de su abuelo también venía su prima lejana, decidió que su abuela no podría acomodar a ambos en su cabaña. Por consiguiente, Franco e Rey llegaron a la quinta al anochecer, agradecidos por la previsión de Darién.

Al conocer a Rey, Serena deseó que Darién le hubiese consultado antes de ofrecerles su hospitalidad. No le gustó el monopolio inmediato que Rey hizo de la conversación de su marido y una emoción que se negó a identificar le hizo que cerrara los puños cada vez que oía la risa provocativa de la prima.

Serena se vestía para la cena de la noche cuando Darién entró en la recámara. Él ya se había cambiado y su atracción morena resaltaba en la camisa de seda color marrón y en los pantalones negros que se le pegaban a los músculos poderosos de sus piernas. Serena, que sólo vestía una fina combinación, estaba consciente de su propia vulnerabilidad y sintió que los ojos de él se detenían en la pequeña prominencia de su abdomen.

–Por favor –dijo– no te alarmes. No vine a seducirte. Pero... le cedí mi cuarto a Franco y pensé que si no tienes objeción podría dormir en el vestidor adjunto.

Serena expiró el aire con fuerza. Durante un momento pensó que él iba a sugerir que compartieran el cuarto y la confusión de sentimientos que esto despertó en ella la asustó. Lejos de poner objeciones, quizá habría acogido con alegría esa sugerencia. Por fortuna no tuvo que tomar esa decisión.

–Yo, bueno, no –logró tartamudear–. Con tal de que...

–No te molestaré más de lo necesario –replicó– Desde luego, tendré que usar el baño, eso es todo,

–Es tu casa.

Darién la miró fríamente.

–Así es. Gracias por tu complacencia– Y salió del cuarto.

Se vistió para la cena un largo caftán amarillo. La holgura de esta prenda sólo insinuaba las curvas esbeltas ocultas, pero el escote bajo llamaba la atención al hueco tentador en medio de los senos.

Rey, cubierta de un satén rojo suntuoso, no podía haber escogido algo más contrastante. La falda le moldeaba el cuerpo como una segunda piel. las uñas escarlata se posaban en la manga de Darién cuando quería captar su atención a lo que le decía y Serena no tuvo más remedio que quedarse

Durante la cena, Darién le sugirió a Eleni que también ella debía quedarse con ellos durante la estancia de su hermano. La anciana dijo que lo pensaría.

Cuando se dirigían a la mesa, Serena estaba con Diamante Black y se sorprendió agradablemente cuando Darién insistió en que se sentara junto a él. Desde luego, Rey estaba al otro lado de Darién y durante toda la comida Serena se vio obligada a conversar con el asistente de su esposo, mientras que Rey desplegaba todo su encanto para monopolizar la atención de Darién. Serena tenía la sensación de estarse consumiendo por dentro, pero no quiso admitir que eran celos. No le faltaban ganas de sacarle los ojos a Rey.

Al terminar la cena sirvieron el café en el salón y Serena se encontró sentada en el sofá, junto a Franco Kalamos. Era un hombre de edad, alto corno su hermana pero sin tener su porte. Lita trajo el café y lo puso junto a Serena y cuando ésta dijo que no le sentaba bien, Franco le preguntó:

–¿Te gusta nuestra bebida fuerte, _pethi mou_?

–Me gustaba –murmuró ruborizándose.

–Entiendo –los ojos del viejo se tornaron pensativos–. ¿Y no te parece un poco aislada. la vida en Lidros, comparada con la de Londres? Londres era tu hogar, ¿verdad?

–Efectivamente, y como usted dice, estamos alejados de todo, pero a mí me gusta.

–Eleni me dijo que desde que se casaron, Darién ha tenido que pasarse mucho tiempo en el extranjero. Eso es lamentable

Esforzándose por sonreír contestó.

–Yo... nos las arreglamos –a lo que Franco asintió.

–Darién trabaja mucho. Todos habíamos perdido las esperanzas de que se casara. Muchas de nuestras bellas jóvenes trataron de atraparlo, pero sin resultado – sus ojos brillaron– Te das cuenta del efecto que tiene sobre la pobre Rey. Está encantada con él.

Serena dirigió sus ojos hostiles hacia la pareja.

Franco parecía preocupado. Pensaba que lo que acababa de decir podía haberse interpretado erróneamente y prosiguió:

–Estoy seguro de que para ti resultó fácil, _pethi_. Por la manera que te mira es fácil adivinar que ocupas un lugar muy especial en su corazón.

Serena sintió que la garganta se le cerraba. Era muy amable de parte del viejo que tratara de apaciguarla, pero ella sabía bien que Darién no sentía nada por ella.

Diamante se les acercó.

–La cena estuvo deliciosa, Serena. ¿Fue usted la que escogió el menú?

–No, es decir... Mina es la que se ocupa de eso. Me temo que yo sé muy poco de la cocina griega.

–Pero deberías aprender –dijo Eleni al escuchar lo que decían–. Al principio era diferente. Nadie esperaba que tomaras las riendas. Pero se le debe hacer comprender a Mina que ahora tú eres la señora de la casa.

–Dale tiempo –comentó una voz conocida justo detrás del sofá donde se hallaban sentadas, Serena se volvió indignada para ver que Darién estaba allí y la miraba–. Tienes que recordar que mi mujer todavía es muy joven y que lleva tiempo el acostumbrarse a nuestra forma de vida.

–En realidad es muy joven – Rey apareció detrás de Darién y el tono de voz que usó insinuó que Serena apenas había salido de la cuna–. Hiciste bien en esconderla, Darién. Podrían acusarte de seducción de menores, ¿_ohi_?

Serena controló la réplica que le venía a los labios.

El comentario de la chica griega dio lugar a que Darién siguiera bromeando con su prima, ya que él lo tomó a bien. Serena, enojada, pensó que todo era fácil para su esposo.

Más tarde él puso unos discos e Rey sugirió que bailaran. Buena excusa para encontrarse en los brazos de Darién y Serena sintió que la indignación la acometía al verlos juntos. Como todo lo que hacía, Darién bailaba con una gracia natural, y a pesar de que Serena aborrecía la presencia de Rey, no pudo dejar de observar hipnóticamente a su esposo. Por un momento él interceptó la mirada de ella por encima del hombro de su prima y sus ojos se entrecerraron. No le pidió a Serena que bailara con él y al parecer nadie esperaba que lo hiciese.

Eleni había decidido trasnochar y la velada parecía no tener fin. Para Serena ya había sido suficiente. Cerca de las once resolvió irse a la cama pretextando un dolor de cabeza.

Después de quitarse el caftán caminó con cierto desgano hacia el baño. Estaba cansada y en efecto, tenía un leve dolor de cabeza.

Se metió bajo la ducha, donde se deleitó con la caída del agua sobre su cuerpo. Se secó y tirando el gorro de baño regresó a la habitación envuelta en su bata.

La puerta del vestidor estaba completamente abierta y ella frunció la frente en tanto se pasaba los dedos por el cabello despeinado. Podía jurar que cuando entró la puerta estaba cerrada. Antes de que pudiera llegar a alguna conclusión apareció Darién en el umbral con la camisa desabrochada y los pies descalzos.

De súbito se le agitó la respiración y tuvo que controlar el temblor en la voz al preguntarle:

–¿Qué haces?

–¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? Me voy a la cama, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa estaría haciendo cuando mi esposa decide irse a dormir?

–Yo... pero... no era necesario...

–Pensé que sí lo era.

–¿Por qué? ¿Es que Rey también se fue a acostar?

Darién apretó los labios.

–No tengo la menor idea de lo que estará haciendo.

–Me sorprende –murmuró Serena dándole la espalda y tomando de nuevo el cepillo–. ¡Tal vez deberías ir a averiguarlo!

–¿Por qué te importa tanto? –dijo bruscamente.

–Yo... bueno, por supuesto que no me importa.

–Entonces, ¿por qué hiciste ese comentario tan mordaz?

–Se supone... que soy tu esposa.

– ¿Y?

Serena dio media vuelta con los ojos echando chispas.

– ¿Qué pensará tu tío de nuestras relaciones si te pasas el tiempo manoseando a su nieta? –le demandó.

–Yo no estaba... manoseando a su nieta –replico en tono frío.

–Está bien, Entonces, ¡permitías que ella te manoseara!

– ¡ Rey no me manoseaba!

–¿No? –Serena no pudo reprimir el reto– Entonces, ¿cómo lo llamas? ¿Acaso es alguna costumbre griega que no conozco y que permite que una chica soltera se pavonó ante cualquier hombre casado que le agrade?

–¡Serena!

–¡Lo digo en serio! La forma en que bailaba, daba... daba asco.

De una zancada Darién se le acercó y la agarró por los hombros.

–Quieras o no creerlo, ¡definitivamente Rey no me atrae de esa manera!

–¿No? Entonces, debes ser un actor consumado –respondió ella casi ahogándose.

–¡Serena! –sus manos se deslizaron de los hombros de su esposa hacia abajo y una vez en las caderas la empujó hacia sí moldeando el cuerpo de ella junto al de él y dándole a entender que si Rey no lo excitaba, ella si –Serena... ¿acaso no lo sabes? Eres tú a quien deseo, a quien necesito. Y si he logrado ponerte celosa, entonces me alegro. Porque no sé cómo diablos he de dormir ahí, sabiendo que tú te encuentras a unos cuantos metros de distancia.

Con las manos abiertas le cogió la cabeza, levantándole la cara hacia la de él y con un presentimiento de lo inevitable, Serena sintió que su boca se acercaba a la de su esposo ansiosamente. ¿Para qué negarlo? Era cierto, estaba celosa y el deseo que tenía por él era imperioso. Con ansiedad deslizó la camisa de los hombros morenos y musculosos y el mundo se desvaneció...

Las cosas tomaron otro cariz por la mañana. Ella despertó deliciosamente aletargada, pero al descubrir que se encontraba sola en la cama volvió a la realidad. El reloj marcaba un poco más de las diez y eso la despreocupó. Darién nunca dormía tarde y puesto que había invitados en casa... ¡Invitados!

Se levantó tambaleándose un poco a causa de un pequeño mareo. En los últimos días le daban de vez en cuando y pensó que su aturdimiento era más bien por hambre que por otra cosa.

Mientras se bañaba se dejó sumir en los recuerdos de la noche anterior. Fue una experiencia devastadora, un embelesamiento en la consumación mutua de la necesidad que tenían el uno del otro. Darién se mostró tierno y considerado, exigente y apasionado y le enseñó a proporcionarle placer al mismo tiempo que ella también lo gozaba. Descubrió que el acto de hacer el amor podía durar horas y horas. No era, pues, de extrañarse que tuviera pereza por la mañana.

Pero el gusanillo de los celos empezó a rasgar el velo de la indolencia. ¿Qué hacía allí en la bañera, deleitándose con una relación que para Darién no significaba más que satisfacción de los sentidos? ¿Qué clase de mujer era, que podía gozar tanto al revivir lo que después de todo sólo fue una experiencia sexual?

Se incorporó y las nubes de la fantasía se dispersaron de inmediato. ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué soñaba despierta con el hombre que fue el responsable indirecto de la muerte de su padre, el hombre que la obligó a casarse con él para procrear un heredero? ¿Sería posible que se estuviera volviendo loca, ya que podía traicionar así la memoria de su padre?

Se termino de bañar y salió de la bañera para envolverse en una toalla de baño. ¡Era una tonta! ¿No le acababa de dar licencia para hacer con ella lo que él deseara, y todo sólo para complacerlo a él? ¿Y por qué? Porque él poseía el don de excitar sus sentidos, porque a ella le gustaba que él la acariciara, porque se deleitaba con la dureza del cuerpo de él contra el suyo.

Apartó la toalla y tomó su ropa interior. Sí, esas cosas eran ciertas, pero había algo más, algo que todavía rechazaba de su mente. Lo que sentía por Darién se había transformado. A veces lo odiaba, odiaba el poder que ejercía sobre ella. Pero lo más importante era saber que no era simplemente el deseo lo que la había inducido a compartir su lecho. Sútil y evasivamente, casi sin darse cuenta, él se había convertido en algo importante para ella, desesperadamente importante. Era su esposo, en todo el sentido de la palabra, y ella lo amaba.

Encontró a Eleni y a Franco conversando durante la sobremesa. No había señales de nadie más. Sin embargo, después de saludarla y preguntarle por su salud, Eleni aclaró la situación.

–Darien llevó a Rey al Continente –le dijo, sin darse cuenta del efecto que esta noticia habría de tener sobre la esposa de su nieto–. Dormías cuando se fueron y Darién no quiso despertarte.

Serena se agarró fuertemente al borde de la mesa.

–¿Por qué... por qué haría eso, llevar a Rey al Continente cuando apenas llegó ayer?

–Creo que tuvo que hacer algunas compras de último momento –contestó tranquila–. Siéntate, _pethi_. Te ves muy pálida, ¿no es cierto Franco?

Serena se sentó porque sintió que si no lo hacía se caería. Su apetito había desaparecido y se negó a pedir algo. Se sintió físicamente enferma y lo único que podía hacer era quedarse donde estaba. ¿Por qué había Darién consentido en llevar a Rey al Continente? Seguro que sabía lo que ella sentiría al respecto. ¿O es que no le importaba? Esas declaraciones de anoche, ¿serían sólo un medio para lograr un fin?

A decir verdad, ¿qué más podía ella esperar? Darién nunca, en ningún momento, admitió que la amaba. Lujuria, sí; deseo..., desde luego. Nunca mencionó ese sentimiento que tan descuidadamente había despertado en ella. Fue una tonta en pensar que las cosas serían diferentes y en engañarse al creer que sus muestras de cariño implicaban algo más que pasión.

Tan pronto como le fue posible. Serena se escapó hacia afuera. Necesitaba estar sola, tener el tiempo para pensar y planear. De una cosa estaba segura. No podía continuar viviendo así, siempre causándole mal humor o siendo una conveniencia para sus impulsos sexuales. Ella había cumplido con su parte del trato... el contrato. Se casó con él, la criatura que concibió nacería dentro de, los lazos del matrimonio. Pero no estaba estipulado que tendría que vivir con él durante los nueve meses completos del embarazo.

En cualquier otro sitio, con transporte público, no habría necesidad de ver a Darién para abandonarlo. Bastaría con escribirle una notita. En Lidros eso era imposible sin pedir ayuda. Pero, ¿quién se la brindaría en contra de los deseos del amo? Además, tenía que informar a Darién de sus planes, a pesar de todos los impulsos cobardes del pasado. Tenía pocas ilusiones de que él se preocupara por ella, aunque sabía que sí se preocupaba por el hijo que pronto iba a nacer. Tendría que asegurarle que no tenía intenciones de poner en peligro la salud del bebé.

Nerviosa e impaciente esperaba esa entrevista que prometía ser violenta ¿Y si él usaba el poder que sin duda ejercía sobre ella para persuadirla a quedarse? ¿Cómo podía resistirse cuando lo amaba, cuando la idea de vivir sin él parecía gris y deprimente?

El helicóptero voló sobre la quinta mientras Serena descansaba en cama después del almuerzo. No pudo dormir, pero por lo menos no tendría que simular una vivacidad que no sentía. Con, todo y eso se sobresaltó cuando cinco minutos después del aterrizaje Darien entró en la alcoba. Vaciló al ver la ternura de su expresión y la dulzura de su voz cuando dijo:

–Hola, cariño, ¿cómo te sientes?

Ella se incorporó sobre los codos y sede enfrentó con estoicismo.

–¿Te importa?

– ¡Oh, Dios! –Darién hizo para atrás un mechón de pelo que le había caído sobre la frente–. Claro que me importa.

–¿De verás? Ah, sí, se me olvidaba. Si yo estoy bien, tu hijo también lo estará –Serena mostraba una mordacidad audaz.

Darién se sentó en un lado de la cama muy cerca de ella. Con su traje de ante verde oscuro y camisa de seda color crema, estaba muy atractivo y hubo un momento en que una traidora vocecita interior la instaba a que tomara lo que él le ofrecía sin condiciones.

–¿Qué pasó? –preguntó impaciente–. ¿No te dijo Eleni a dónde fui?

–Sí. Llevaste a Rey al Continente. ¡Qué bueno para ella! ¿No pudo llevarla Diamante? Él era lo bastante bueno para llevarme a mí.

Darién rechinó los dientes.

–No tienes por qué sentirte celosa. Diamante nos acompañó. ¿O no te enteraste de ese detalle? Rey quería hacer algunas compras y como Diamante y yo necesitábamos ir a la oficina de Atenas, ella nos acompañó.

Serena vaciló. Diamante no había estado presente durante el almuerzo. Ella supuso que estaría trabajando. De todos modos eso no cambiaba la situación, que básicamente la disgustaba. Serena no creía poder soportar mucho más. Con un suspiro profundo dijo:

–Quiero regresar a Londres.

Pasmado, Darién permaneció callado durante algunos minutos y luego se levantó lentamente de la cama.

–¿Quieres regresar a Londres? –Repitió en tono helado–. ¿Puedo preguntar por qué?

–No... no existe nada que me lo impida, ¿verdad? Quiero decir que no hay ninguna cláusula en el contrato que estipule que yo tenga que vivir aquí.

Darién se volvió para encararse con ella y las cejas de su rostro se juntaron:

–Deja que comprenda bien la situación –dijo y ella se dio cuenta de que estaba muy perturbado–. ¿Quieres regresar a Londres y vivir allí?

–Sí. Por lo menos hasta que nazca el bebé. Después... después, tal vez viaje durante una temporada.

–¿Estás sugiriendo que yo permita que mi mujer se vaya a vivir sola a Londres? –Darién respiró salvajemente–. Serena, ¡estás loca! ¿Te das cuenta de que si algún villano sin escrúpulos descubre quién eres, serás una presa fácil para cualquier raptor en potencia?

– ¡Exageras!

–¿De veras? –cerró los puños–. Bueno, ¡no lo permitiré!

–¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir? ¿Por la fuerza? Darién suspiró hondo.

–Serena, ¿qué pasa? Anoche... anoche... Dios, sabes lo que quiero decirte. Anoche fue... ¡maravilloso! Y ahora, me voy por unas horas y cuando regreso me dices que me abandonas. Serena, ¡no dejaré que me hagas esto!

– ¡No puedes detenerme! –exclamó al mismo tiempo que, sobre la cama, recogía sus rodillas y las rodeaba con los brazos.

–Serena...

Volvió a sentarse junto a ella y su mano buscaba la curva de la nuca debajo del cabello. Ella ansiaba que la mano de él acariciara su cuello, que la acercara hacía él y que la enmudeciera con sus besos posesivos y escrutadores que la dejaban sin fuerzas, pero pensó en su padre y se apartó.

– ¡No me toques! –era como si le hubiese escupido las palabras y él apartó la mano para ponerse de pie.

– ¡Así que esas tenemos! –murmuró–. Te avergüenzas de lo que pasó anoche. No puedes conciliar la forma en que te comportaste con lo que crees que debes sentir.

– ¡Te equivocas! –contestó en tono agresivo porque sabía que él estaba en lo justo y eso la incomodaba–. No sentí nada. Siento escalofríos cuando pienso en lo que permití que me hicieras.

–¿De veras crees eso?

–Sé que es la verdad. Está bien, puedes incitarme a hacer cosas, pero yo no las gozo. Luego me desprecio. Te odio, Darién Chiba. Nunca dejaré de odiarte. Apenas puedo esperar a que llegue el día en que –tengas a tu hijo y yo me vea libre de tí.

El se quedó inmóvil mientras la escuchaba, y al terminar, dijo:

–Muy bien. Si así lo quieres ya nunca te molestaré más. Pero, ¡no puedo y no quiero permitir que te vayas a vivir a Londres! No me siento preparado para permitir que arriesgues tu vida a pesar de lo que sientes por mí –hizo una pausa–. Como el problema parece ser mi presencia, estoy dispuesto a mantenerme alejado hasta que nazca la criatura. Se harán los arreglos para que un médico y una enfermera vengan a quedarse cuando falten algunas serranas para el parto y te darán una atención médica inmejorable. Después del nacimiento... como tú dices, eso ya es otro asunto.

Serena lo escuchó con el corazón dolorido. Claro que eso era lo que ella deseaba, que él se mantuviera apartado de ella. Pero, ¿cómo podía privarlo de su hogar... aunque sólo fuera por una temporada?

–No puedes hacer eso –protestó–. ¿Qué pensará tu abuela?

–Peor sería si tú me abandonas y regresas a Londres –le replicó un poco cansado–. Entonces, ¿estás de acuerdo?

–Esta isla es tu hogar.. .

–Tengo muchas casas... apartamentos –caminó hacia la puerta–. Rara vez uso la palabra hogar –se volvió para mirarla–. Pero te darás cuenta de que tendré que quedarme unos cuantos días hasta que pase la Navidad. Te prometo que no te incomodaré. Tendré que dormir en el vestidor, pero si quieres puedes echarle llave a la puerta.

Serena sentía que las lágrimas estaban a punto de brotar. Siempre sucedía lo mismo.

Luego enderezó los hombros y la espalda.

–No cerraré con llave –le dijo llanamente–. Eres mi marido. Tienes derecho a compartir mi cama.

– ¡Qué consuelo! –Comentó Darién con amargura–. No, gracias.

Al salir, cerró la puerta con violencia.

Y como si la suerte o el destino así lo quisiera, Serena no se sintió del todo bien el día de la Navidad. Había pescado un catarro y eso le dio la excusa para no reunirse con la familia durante la celebración. Se sintió conmovida, sin embargo, por los regalos que recibió a cambio de los suyos que fueron insignificantes.

Aquella mañana todos iban a ir a misa en la pequeña iglesia del pueblo. Antes de que se fueran, Darién fue a verla. El regalo que ella le compró lo había dejado en la sala junto a los otros y no pensaba que él vendría a darle las gracias.

– Tengo un pequeño obsequio para ti – le dijo receloso parado cerca de la puerta abierta–. Iré a traerlo si te sientes con ganas de recibirlo.

–¿Si tengo ganas? Me siento muy bien.

Él inclinó la cabeza y abandonó el cuarto para regresar unos momentos después con una masa de piel color ámbar que se retorcía. Serena juntó las manos sin quitarle los ojos y Darién se inclinó para depositar a la criatura sobre el suelo. Era un cachorro de perro de aguas, regordete y excitado, que empezó a correr alocadamente por toda la habitación sin importarle el mobiliario.

– ¡Ah, Darién! –Serena deslizó los pies fuera de la cama y llamó al perrito. Lo levantó mientras el animalito se contorsionaba tratando de brincar sobre ella–. ¡Darién, es preciosa! –Las lágrimas le llenaron los ojos–. No sé qué decir.

Darién contemplaba el cuadro que tenía enfrente con una intensidad sombría. Luego meneó la cabeza.

–No digas nada. A propósito, ya la vacunaron y tengo entendido que ya está entrenada para estar en casa.

Serena miró al animal, luego a Darién y otra vez al animal.

–¿Es mía? –se atrevió a decir vacilante y oyó cómo él contenía el aliento.

–Sí, es tuya –le dijo con tristeza–. ¡Un pequeño recuerdo, si quieres, de tu estancia en Lidros! –y salió sin volver la cabeza.


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPÍTULO 11**

TANTO enero como febrero fueron meses lluviosos y los vientos que azotaban a la isla desde el nordeste, mantenían la temperatura bastante más baja de lo normal para aquella época del año. La lluvia no caía como en Inglaterra, durante días interminables, sino en aguaceros torrenciales que lo empapaban a uno en cuestión de segundos. La isla se veía distinta bajo la capa de agua, y a Serena le llegó a gustar bajo todos sus aspectos.

Caminaba todos los días, ejercitando a la perrita, a quien le puso el nombre de Suki. Esta requería mucha atención durante las primeras semanas y Serena estaba feliz en su compañía.

La joven pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo dentro o en los alrededores de la quinta. Desde la partida de Darién había visto poco, a Eleni y sabía que la viejita la culpaba por lo que ella consideraba el derrumbe del matrimonio. En las raras ocasiones que Serena se animó a hacer la caminata por la isla, Eleni le había hecho sentir su desaprobación, por lo que sus relaciones decayeron. Eso le dolía a Serena. Sentía un verdadero cariño por la abuela. Pero no tenía objeto involucrarse mucho cuando dentro de seis meses, más o menos, ella abandonaría la isla para siempre.

Para que no se le hicieran tan largos los días, Serena empezó a pasar algunas horas en la cocina, animaba a Nicolás para que le enseñara cómo preparar y cocinar los platos griegos. Al principio no estaba muy entusiasmado, pero poco a poco, las lecciones se convirtieron en una rutina. También aprendió más griego y si Nicolás hablaba despacio, ella casi podía entender todo lo que decía.

Las horas más terribles eran las de la noche, cuando vagaba inquieta por los corredores de la casa, miedosa del momento en que tendría que irse a la cama. El doctor Leonides, el médico de la familia Chiba, ya venía con regularidad a la isla, para controlar el estado de su salud y le dio algunas pastillas para dormir. Serena prefería leer, a veces hasta muy de madrugada, en que se quedaba dormida por agotamiento y con el libro todavía en las manos.

Con todo, su salud era buena. Comía porque era necesario, hacía bastante ejercicio y aunque estaba subiendo de peso, lo aumentaba en los sitios adecuados. Su vientre se inflamaba fuera de toda proporción y todavía se le hacía difícil creer que iba a tener un bebé.

En ocasiones sentía un deseo intolerable de ver a Darién. La imagen de su esposo estaba siempre en su mente por más que trataba de borrarla. Dadas las circunstancias, era de lo más natural. Vivía allí, en la casa, en la isla de Darién. ¿Cómo olvidarse de ello? Dormía en la cama donde él le enseño los secretos de su más recóndita naturaleza emocional. No le cabía la menor duda de que sería lo mismo en cualquier sitio.

Hacia finales de marzo, cuando los vientos empezaron a calmarse y la isla comenzaba a llenarse de las flores de la primavera, Serena tuvo una visita. De vez en cuando, Kevin o Richard la venían a ver para traerle noticias del paradero de Darién para cerciorarse de que todo estaba bien. El día en que el helicóptero apareció en el horizonte, sintió que los nervios se le tensaban de modo insoportable. Se hallaba sentada en el patio, aparentemente bastante calmada, cuando aterrizó el aparato, pero tuvo que ocultar su desilusión al ver que Diamante Black descendía de la cabina.

Serena había cambiado bastante, pero no estaba consciente de ello hasta que Diamante lo comentó. Tres meses habían bastado para darle lozanía a la tez, abrillantarle el cabello y para que sus formas se llenaran. A él le pareció que nunca había estado tan bella.

Después de que Lita les sirvió el chocolate y de que ella le asegurara que gozaba de buena salud, le preguntó con ansiedad:

–¿Diamante, a qué vino? ¿Pasa... algo malo?

La expresión de él se hizo sarcástica.

–Podría interpretarlo de la manera equivocada. ¿No soy bienvenido?

–Bien sabe que sí. Es... maravilloso ver otra cara después de todas estas semanas. Pero...

–Lo sé. Le preocupa pensar que algún otro motivo me trae por estos rumbos.

–Sí –admitió ella.

–¿Quiere saber cómo está Darién?

–Desde luego –dijo con verdadera ansiedad. –

Diamante titubeó.

–Darién... bueno, está en Londres.

–¿Londres?

–Si

–¿Está bien?

–No está enfermo si eso es lo que quiere saber

Serena frunció la frente

–¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Diamante tomó un poco de chocolate, consciente de que ella esperaba impaciente su respuesta.

–Quiero decir –dijo al fin– que me aflige verlo en el estado en que se encuentra.

–Continúe.

–Creo que trabaja demasiado cuando no hay necesidad de ello. No come lo que debiera y no sé si descansa. Se le ve... fatigado.

Serena se levantó de la silla para caminar por el patio, luego se volvió a mirarlo.

–¿Por qué me dice esto? –exclamó irritada–. ¿Por qué no se lo dice a Darién?

–¿Piensa que no se lo he dicho?

–¿Sabe él que usted se encuentra aquí?

–Sí. Quiere tener noticias suyas de primera mano.

–Pero... él no le dijo que me contara lo que me acaba de decir, ¿verdad?

–¿Qué cree usted?

–No, él no lo haría.

–Sobre eso no discutiré con usted.

–Entonces, ¿por qué me lo dijo?

–Usted podría pedirle que regrese –contestó Diamante con tranquilidad. Serena enrojeció.

–¿Aquí?

–¿A dónde, si no? Es el único sitio donde descansa. No hay teléfonos... ninguna comunicación. Lo necesita. Algo le preocupa y tengo la sospecha de que es usted.

Serena se retorcía las manos. Luego aspiró profundamente.

–Diamante, a Darién no le importo yo. No sé lo que le habrá contado sobre los motivos por los cuales nos casamos, pero... bueno, no fue por amor.

–Sé exactamente por qué se casaron –contestó Diamante–. Yo también conocí a su padre.

Serena se estremeció.

–Entonces, comprenderá cómo me siento.

–Hasta cierto punto. Pero usted no sabe toda la verdad porque de saberla comprendería a Darién mejor.

Serena se mostró intrigada.

–¿Qué quiere decir con toda la verdad? Claro que la conozco. De no ser así no me encontraría aquí.

–Tengo mis dudas. Me refiero a que usted no conoce toda la verdad. Darién no es ese tipo de hombre. El no se lo contaría todo. Es demasiado... orgulloso.

–¿De qué está hablando? –Serena ya se estaba poniendo bastante nerviosa–. ¿Qué es lo que no sé?

–¿Hasta qué, punto conocía a su padre?

–No entiendo su pregunta –Serena frunció aún más la frente–. ¿Hasta qué punto puede conocer una hija a su padre?

–En serio. Usted estaba de interna casi todo el tiempo, ¿no es cierto? No había forma de que conociera la pasión que su padre tenía por el juego, ¿verdad?

Serena se irguió.

–No creo que mi padre haya sido... un jugador empedernido. Claro que jugaba a las cartas. ¡Tenía mala suerte, pero mucha gente es desafortunada y no todos terminan pagando con su vida!

–Bueno, si ésa es la forma en que usted lo interpreta –respondió Diamante encogiendo los hombros.

Ella se le quedó mirando desvalida.

– ¡Diamante! Diamante, no puede mencionar algo como esto y luego olvidarse de ello. Si sabe algo sobre mi padre que yo no sepa, debe decírmelo.

–¿Me creería? –Diamante inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado–. No creyó a Darién, ¿verdad?

– ¡Darién quería que alguien le diera un hijo con el mínimo esfuerzo de su parte!

–Si cree usted eso... si de veras lo cree... –Diamante meneó la cabeza–. Entonces, le tengo lástima, Serena. De veras siento lástima por usted y también por Darién. Yo creía que a estas alturas ya sabría usted la clase de hombre que es su esposo.

–¡Entonces, dígamelo!

–No. No me corresponde explicar los motivos ocultos de las acciones de Darién. No me lo agradecería. Pero cuando usted lo juzgue conveniente, creo que debería ponerse en contacto con sus abogados en Londres para preguntarles si saben lo que pasó hace ocho años.

Las semanas que siguieron a la visita de Diamante fueron las más largas en la vida de Serena. A pesar de lo que le dijo no podía creer que el estado emocional de su esposo tuviera algo que ver con ella.

Serena sí se preocupaba por Darién y esperaba impaciente la siguiente visita de Kevin para poder preguntarle sobre su jefe.

Con respecto a la sugerencia de Diamante de escribirle al señor Falstaff, su ahogado, no estaba tan decidida. ¿Cómo podía escribir y pedir una explicación a esa declaración tan extraña? Lo único importante que recordaba de ocho años atrás, era la muerte de su madre y seguramente su padre no tuvo nada que ver en ello. A menos... a menos que la muerte de su madre hubiera llevado a su padre a aquella compulsión que al fin le causó la muerte.

Seguro que hablaría con el señor Falstaff a su regreso a Londres, pero por el momento no creía poder escribir una carta sobre el asunto.

El clima se volvía menos caluroso y ahora podía pasarse las horas recostada bajo el sol. En ocasiones, cuando estaba segura de que nadie la veía, se ponía un traje de baño, aunque su propio reflejo en el espejo no le daba ningún placer. La criatura estaba cada vez más activa dando pataditas y puñetazos.

También era cada vez más real y Serena ya no se sentía tan sola.

Una tarde, a principios de mayo, decidió hacer el esfuerzo de ir a visitar a Eleni. Desde que Diamante estuvo en la quinta y en la cabaña, ella no había tenido noticias de la abuela.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la última vez que caminó tan lejos. Por fortuna, una brisa fresca le soplaba en las mejillas evitando que se acalorara. Eleni se encontraba en el jardín y al verla pareció desconcertarse.

– ¡Serena! –exclamó–. No debiste caminar hasta aquí.

La joven suspiró y llamó a Suki para amarrarla con la correa afuera de la cabaña.

–Estoy en perfecto estado, _yaya_ –contestó, en tanto seguía a Eleni a la sala–. Además, me hace bien el ejercicio.

La anciana no respondió, pero le indicó que se sentara y le ordenó a Betlita que trajera un jugo de frutas bien frío. Ya cuando se hallaba sentada también dijo:

–Tenía la intención de ir a visitarte. ¿Esperas al doctor y a la enfermera dentro de tres semanas?

–Creo que sí –se estremeció a pesar del calor del día. El parto se vislumbraba ya mucho más cercano y ella no tenía a quien recurrir, nadie que pudiera mitigar sus temores naturales.

Eleni cruzó las manos sobre el regazo.

–¿Estará Darién aquí cuando nazca el niño? –preguntó.

–No lo sé. ¿Estará?

–¡De seguro querrás que esté aquí para entonces! –exclamó–. Puedo comprender, o por lo menos trato de hacerlo, tu preocupación al encontrarte a punto de ser madre. Darién nos dijo cómo te sentías... que eras muy joven, que él había sido descuidado. Pero temo que no puedo perdonar tu comportamiento de estos últimos meses.

Así que, eso era lo que Darién le dijo a sus parientes... ¡qué ella no quería estar encinta!

–¿Ha... Ha sabido de Darién, entonces? –se aventuró a decir y Eleni la miró con cierta hostilidad.

–No, no he sabido nada de él. Desde que Diamante se fue no he tenido noticias. Me imagino que tú tampoco sabes nada. Serena movió la cabeza.

–Yo... Diamante dijo que Darién trabajaba demasiado. Me pregunto si le dijo algo a usted.

–Conozco a mi nieto, Serena. Está trabajando así porque es infeliz. Y tú eres la causa de esa infelicidad... No –dijo al ver que Serena quería protestar– ¡Déjame terminar! Cuando me dijo que por fin se casaba, yo estaba encantada. Desde que murieron sus padres ha estado solo mucho tiempo. Yo tenía mis dudas cuando me enteré de lo joven que eras, pero saltaba a la vista que Darién te amaba, ¿de qué otra manera hubiera esperado tanto tiempo?

–¿Esperado... tanto... tiempo? –Serena hizo un movimiento confuso–. ¿Qué quiere decir?

–No quiero hablar más del asunto. Me llena de ira –murmuró Eleni bruscamente–. Aquí está Betlita con el jugo de naranja. Hablemos de otras cosas menos desagradables.

Serena rechazó el ofrecimiento de Eleni de que Yanni la llevara a casa; prefería caminar al aire fresco que le daba vigor.

A su regreso, observando a Suki que retozaba delante de ella, se puso a pensar en lo que Eleni le dijo. ¿Qué quiso decir la abuela con eso de que Darién esperó mucho tiempo? Era incomprensible, a menos que se refiriera a que le llevó mucho tiempo tomar esposa. ¿Qué otra cosa podía ser? Ella no había oído hablar de Darién Chiba sino hasta ocho meses atrás.

Serena estaba agotada cuando llegó a la quinta y sin aceptar la taza de té que le ofreció Mina se fue directamente a su habitación. Cerró los ojos, cayendo agotada en un sopor profundo.

Se despertó envuelta en la penumbra, con una sensación incómoda en la parte baja de la espalda. Estirándose para encender la lámpara al otro lado de la cama vio que eran más de las diez. Mina probablemente decidió no despertarla para cenar. Con toda seguridad la vieja sirvienta todavía estaba despierta y Serena deseaba una taza de té. Echando los pies al suelo, se levantó para ponerse las sandalias.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación observó que la luz estaba encendida en el pasillo y cuando llegó a la escalera vio que las luces de la sala también lo estaban. No era usual que Mina las dejara así. Luego contuvo el aliento.

Darién estaba sentado en el centro de uno de los sofás cubierto de piel. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y la cabeza hundida en sus manos.

Serena se quedó rondando en el umbral de la puerta, indecisa sobre lo que había de hacer. En aquel momento él levantó la vista y tenía una expresión extraña en el rostro. La vehemencia de su mirada, la forma en que la medía con los ojos, la hizo sentirse contenta de llevar puesto el vestido suelto color miel que Eimi muy hábilmente le adaptó de uno de sus vestidos normales.

– ¡Serena! –Darién se levantó bruscamente–. Dormías cuando llegué.

El dolor en la espalda de Serena parecía acrecentarse pero logró ignorarlo.

–Yo... yo no te oí –se encogió de hombros–. ¿Viniste en el helicóptero?

–No, vine en la lancha con Kevin –Darién se apoyaba primero en un pie, luego en el otro y Serena pudo darse cuenta de que Diamante no había exagerado cuando dijo que Darién estaba muy fatigado–. Siento que mi visita pueda causarte alguna molestia, pero tuve que venir a ver a mi abuela. Creo que está preocupada por mí.

–Así es. Por cierto, la vi esta tarde, fui allá.

–¿A pie? –le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

–Sí –Serena suspiró y sin poderse contener, se dio un masaje vigoroso con los dedos, en la parte baja de su espalda–. ¿Comiste? ¿Sabe Mina que estás aquí?

–Naturalmente que lo sabe. Tomé un sandwich. Me dijo que no has comido nada desde el almuerzo.

–Me caería bien una taza de té –admitió Serena sintiendo un poco de impaciencia por su debilidad–. Pero yo me encargo de ello.

Darién la había estado observando con mucha atención. Se le acercó y retirando los dedos de ella, colocó los suyos en la espalda de su esposa.

–¿Qué te pasa? –preguntó tan cerca que sus alientos se mezclaron ¿Tienes dolor?

Serena movió la cabeza. El tacto de sus dedos fuertes a través de la tela delgada de su vestido, le traía recuerdos tentadores y la respiración se le agitó sin quererlo.

–Me duele un poco, eso es todo.

Darién empezó a darle masaje en la espina dorsal con un movimiento rotatorio que alivió el dolor. Ella, sin darse cuenta, había empezado a moverse sensualmente contra los dedos de él, absorta en las sensaciones que sin saberlo le despertaba.

–No lo hagas, Serena –le dijo con voz ronca.

Los dedos de Darién dejaron de acariciarla, aunque permanecieron donde estaban y aprisionándola con la pasión reflejada en las profundidades de sus ojos, puso la mano sobre el vientre de ella. Serena, sin darse cuenta colocó su mano sobre la de Darién para que él se diera cuenta del ser que ahora se hallaba en medio de los dos.

Los ojos de Darién se posaron en la boca entreabierta que le ofrecía Serena. Con un gemido tomó dulcemente el rostro de ella entre sus manos, pero al sentir que instintivamente ella le correspondía, la pasión se apoderó de él.

– ¡Dios Santo, Serena! –le dijo muy cerca– no me obligues a irme. Por favor, no me rechaces. ¡Deja que me quede!

El grito involuntario de Serena los separó y torturado, él se le quedó mirando.

–¿Qué pasa? ¿Te he hecho daño?

Sin decir palabra meneó la cabeza y colocó una mano en la parte baja de su vientre. Pasándose la lengua por los labios, miró con desamparo a Darién.

–Yo... creo... No lo sé porque no tengo experiencia en esto... pero creo que voy a dar a luz.

–Claro que vas a tener un bebé...

–No, creo que... ahora

La expresión de él era cómica y Serena tuvo ganas de reírse.

– ¡No puedes! –exclamó–. ¡Quiero decir que todavía faltan unas seis semanas!

–Lo sé –ella movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo–. Pero creo que es posible que sea ahora.

– ¡Dios! –Darién se quitó la chaqueta y se pasó las manos por el cabello–. ¿Dónde está Mina?

Muy erguido salió del cuarto y Serena se acercó al sofá para apoyarse en el respaldo. ¿Sería posible? ¿Vendría prematuramente la criatura? Seguro que se excedió caminando.

Se mordisqueó preocupada el labio, sorprendida al descubrir que ya no estaba asustada. Lo que más le preocupaba era Darién... y las reacciones que tendría. No quería que se preocupara por ella.

Él regresó con Mina que venía muy alborotada.

–_Kyria_ –exclamó la vieja dulcemente– ¿No estará imaginándose cosas?

–No lo sé. Tuve dolor hace unos minutos y la espalda me ha estado doliendo desde que regresé de casa de _kyria_ Eleni. Mina se mostró impaciente.

–¡No debió ir tan lejos! –exclamó.

–En realidad estoy bien. Sin embargo, me gustaría una taza de té.

Darién y Mina intercambiaron miradas y murmurando, la sirvienta se fue. El no apartaba los ojos de su esposa y movió la cabeza.

–¿Por qué lo hiciste, Serena? Quiero decir, caminar todo ese trecho. Debiste comprender que era una tontería.

–No te preocupes –replicó acalorada–. Aunque nazca el niño, estará bien. ¡Muchas mujeres tienen sietemesinos!

–¿Crees que me importa...? –dejó de hablar de repente y la tomó del brazo–. Por favor, siéntate. Quiero hablar contigo.

Serena permitió que él la sentara sobre el sofá. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, se sintió dominada por otro espasmo doloroso. Ya para entonces el rostro de Darién estaba más pálido que el de ella, y Serena se dio cuenta de que lo había tomado de las manos y le decía:

–Todo está bien. ¡Ay, Darién, no te preocupes!

–¿Cómo no he de preocuparme? –demandó, tenso–. Nunca debí pensar que podías tener al bebé aquí. Debí haberme asegurado de que estuvieras en algún hospital con bastante anticipación.

–Darién, Mina lo tiene todo listo. Además estoy segura de que ha traído al mundo a tantos bebés como la enfermera que contrataste.

El se levantó para ponerse a caminar impaciente.

–No creas que dejaré que Mina...

–¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer? –le preguntó dulcemente–. Darién, de veras no estoy asustada. Soy joven... y gozo de buena salud. Y además, puedes tomar mi mano.

– ¡Serena! –él se arrodilló a su lado, tomándole las manos y llevándoselas a los labios–, Sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti, ¿verdad? –levantó los ojos hacia ella–. ¿Permitirás que yo esté... presente cuando nazca el bebé?

Serena asintió.

–Sí así lo deseas.

–Sí –dijo con voz ronca–. Si me saliera con la mía, jamás te abandonaría.

Mina regresó con el té y Serena no tuvo tiempo para pensar en lo que significaba aquel comentario. Le dio otro espasmo y Mina suspiró resignada.

–¿Debo ir por Eleni? –preguntó Darién mirando primero a su mujer, luego a Mina y de nuevo a su mujer.

–No hay necesidad de preocuparla –dijo temblando, porque Darién todavía la tenía asida de la mano–. Podemos arreglarnos nosotros solos.

–Espero que así sea. En realidad espero que así sea.

El hijo de Serena nació alas siete de la mañana del día siguiente. Era un bebé completamente sano que pesó dos kilos y medio y que no perdió tiempo para anunciar que tenía un par de buenos pulmones. Darién presenció el parto y fue él quien depositó al bebé en los brazos de Serena. Ésta miraba embelesada a su hijo y la embargaba un sentimiento abrumador de orgullo y felicidad. Le tocaba las mejillas sonrosadas y le acariciaba el pelito sedoso.

–Se parece a ti –murmuró con los ojos puestos en el rostro de Darién, que sonreía tontamente.

–¿Y a quién esperabas que se pareciese? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado en la cama y observaba con mucha atención a su hijo–. ¿De veras crees que se parece a mí? –frunció la nariz–. ¿Acaso tuerzo yo mi cara como él lo hace y apenas tengo pestañas?.

–Eso es porque el bebé nació unas cuantas semanas antes de tiempo –exclamó Mina dejando por un momento de arreglar la cama–. Sabe perfectamente que es igualito a usted.

Serena levantó la vista hacia los ojos de su esposo.

–¿Sabes? parecías más cansado anoche que esta mañana –le dijo sorprendida–. Y no pegaste los ojos.

–Tampoco tú –le dijo cariñosamente.

–Yo dormí ayer por la tarde. Seguro que me preparaba para la prueba.

–¿Fue dura? ¿Me refiero al esfuerzo de dar a luz? –Darién la miró dudoso pero ella hizo un gesto negativo mientras ponía el dedo meñique dentro del puñito del bebé,

–No fue tan pesado –admitió con un suspiro–. Pero me siento cansada a pesar de que fue una experiencia maravillosa. No me lo habría perdido por nada en el mundo.

–¿Lo dices en serio?

–Claro. También tú te portaste de maravilla. Gracias. No sé cómo pudiste soportarlo.

–Debo admitir que por un momento pensé que me desmayaría, pero valió la pena. Y cuando lo vi venir... –se encogió de hombros muy significativamente–. ¡Mi hijo! ¡Ah, sí! valió la pena.

Serena volvió a suspirar y Mina se acercó muy hacendosa.

–Es hora de que se acomode para dormir un poco, _kyria_ –le dijo con firmeza y amonestando a Darién con la mirada agregó–: usted también necesita dormir un poco.

Se inclinó y levantó al bebé que Serena soltó con una sonrisa pesarosa. Luego, mientras Mina lo llevaba hacia la pequeña cuna que ingeniaron, utilizando uno de los cajones del vestidor, Darién se inclinó para besar la boca entreabierta de su esposa. La tomó de sorpresa y ella, sin pensarlo, le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y se aferró a él,

– ¡Serena! –le dijo con voz apagada al mismo tiempo que trataba de liberarse–. ¡Por favor!

Serena se dejó caer, tranquila por el momento, sobre las almohadas, pero se inquietó cuando él salió del cuarto tras de haberle echado un vistazo a su hijo. Él podía ser generoso, pensó ella. Tenía suficientes motivos para estar encantado con ella. En el primer intento, le había dado el hijo que tan desesperadamente deseaba. ¿Pero qué pasaría con ella? No sería humana si no hubiese sentido alguna emoción al tener al bebé en sus brazos. ¿Cómo podría permitir que otra persona lo criara?


	13. Chapter 13

**CAPÍTULO 12**

ELENI llegó a ver a su bisnieto a la hora del almuerzo, justamente después de que el doctor Leonides y su enfermera se presentaran en el helicóptero. Por la noche, Kevin fue al Continente en la lancha para avisarles. Después de dejarlos en la isla, voló de regreso a Atenas para recoger el equipo infantil que habían apartado en un almacén.

La enfermera Hani era una mujer de edad mediana y daba la impresión de ser eficiente y amistosa. Después de que el doctor examinó a Serena y al bebé y los declaró en buen estado de salud, se hizo cargo de todo.

En el momento en que Eleni se aseguraba de que Serena ya estaba repuesta del parto, entró Darién también ya bañado y vestido. Era obvio que había dormido un rato y Serena se sorprendió del cambio operado en él. Ya no mostraba aquel aire de derrota agobiante ni las marcas de fatiga en su semblante. Se le veía lleno de empuje, vigoroso y masculino. El no tuvo ojos más que para Serena y al cruzarse sus miradas, apareció el recuerdo de una experiencia compartida.

–¿Te das cuenta de que tu caminata para ir a verme fue la causante de esto? –exclamó Eleni al entrar Darién al cuarto–. Le dije a Serena que nunca debió hacerlo.

El se acercó a la cama para ver al hijo acurrucado en los brazos de su madre. Increíblemente ya buscaba sustento con su boquita.

–Deberías sentirte halagada, _yaya_ –le contestó distraído mientras que con un dedo, acariciaba la muñeca infantil–. No todas las chicas, en la condición de Serena, caminarían tres kilómetros sólo para visitar a una viejecita.

– ¡Y tú deberías haber estado aquí para asegurarte de que no hiciera tal cosa!. Espero que de aquí en adelante ya no te irás.

Sí –asintió Darién, en tanto su dedo acariciante tocaba la barbilla pequeñita de su hijo–. Me quedaré de ahora en adelante, ¿verdad, Serena?

Serena no sabía qué contestar. A decir verdad no sabía lo que estaba diciendo. A menos que se tratara de que al irse ella, él estaba destinado a quedarse. Pensó con desesperación que no quería irse. Al contrario, deseaba quedarse. Cualquier cosa que él hubiera dicho o hecho, fueran cuales fuesen los motivos para que ella accediera a cumplir con el contrato infame, ella quería quedarse. Este era su hogar... este hombre era su esposo. Y ella lo amaba.

–Entonces, Serena –Eleni la retaba–. ¿Se queda Darién, o no?

–Yo... eso depende de él... me imagino. Él tiene que tomar la decisión y no yo.

La anciana carraspeó con impaciencia.

– ¡A mí me parece que ambos cargáis con la responsabilidad de vuestro hijo! –declaró con fuerza. Se puso de pie–. Ya me voy. Es evidente que quedáis en buenas manos –le tocó la cabecita al bebé– ¡Felicidades a ambos!

Darién acompañó a su abuela hasta donde estaba Yanni esperándola en la carreta, y al regresar, la enfermera Hani estaba con su esposa.

La verdad es que ella estaba todavía muy cansada, y durmió casi todo el día. Después de una cena ligera, la enfermera le dio un sedante para que durmiera también durante la noche. Por lo tanto no fue sino hasta la mañana siguiente cuando Serena descubrió que Darién había dormido en el vestidor.

La enfermera Hani estaba impaciente por enseñarle a Serena la forma de alimentar a su hijo. Tenía dudas con respecto a la conveniencia de crear esa dependencia en su bebé. Sin embargo, cuando su boquita, después de buscar el sustento, se prendió a su pecho para mamar ávidamente, se sintió muy emocionada. Darién, cuyo rostro moreno y delgado tenía una expresión curiosa de satisfacción, la observaba.

Durante los próximos días no tuvieron oportunidad de estar mucho tiempo solos y en las ocasiones que nadie más los acompañaba, él parecía reacio a discutir asuntos personales.

Pasados otros cuantos días ya estaba levantada y caminando, cosa que le sorprendió a su esposo. A la semana, el doctor Leonides pidió que lo llevaran en el helicóptero al Continente. Otros pacientes lo esperaban y ya que Serena y el bebé evolucionaban satisfactoriamente, no había razón para quedarse.

La enfermera se quedó. La habían contratado por un mes y Serena estaba contenta de la ayuda que le brindaba. Alimentar al bebé requería la mayor parte del tiempo y sus mamadas de media noche y de madrugada impedían que Serena durmiera más de tres o cuatro horas seguidas. Esto minaba su resistencia, pero se conmocionó cuando oyó que Darién discutía con la enfermera, en el cuarto que sería el del niño.

–... y yo digo que el bebé debe alimentarse con botella –decía sombríamente. Hablaba en griego pero Serena entendió.

–Si la señora Chiba puede alimentarlo por lo menos tres o cuatro semanas, se logrará el propósito –insistió la enfermera–. No existe sustituto para...

–No me diga... ¡la leche materna! –Darién la interrumpió bruscamente.– No lo creo. ¡Se ha comprobado que en algunos casos las criaturas criadas con biberón son más sanas!

–Yo no iba a decir la leche materna –respondió la enfermera con firmeza–. No existe sustituto en cuanto a la protección que el bebé siente en los brazos de su madre. También se ha comprobado que los niños alimentados con el pecho son, por lo general, niños mejor adaptados.

Serena no esperó oír más. Ahogándose al respirar, bajó la escalera y se quedó parada en el pasillo tratando de calmarse. Claro que Darién quería que le dieran biberón al niño. Mientras ella lo estuviese alimentando, su presencia era indispensable y al parecer no eran esos los deseos de él. Sobre todo ahora que ya tenía lo que había querido. ¿Por qué no se lo dijo a ella... en vez de decírselo a la enfermera?

Cuando le trajeron a la criatura para su comida, Serena la tomó con desgana y al desabrocharse el vestido dijo:

–¿No cree que podríamos empezar a darle biberón?

–¿Le ha estado hablando sobre eso su esposo, señora Chiba?

–No –Serena contestó con la verdad–. ¿Por qué?

–Porque él me dijo exactamente lo mismo. Muy bien, si es lo que ambos desean.

Serena sintió que se le asomaban las lágrimas al ver la expresión de satisfacción en la carita de su hijo. Mientras mamaba tenía el puñito apoyado contra su pecho y los ojos medio cerrados. Ella se sentía fatigada, pero añoraría estos momentos.

El cambio de alimentación no fue difícil. La enfermera se encargaba de alimentarlo por la noche, pero de todos modos, la criatura ya dormía más tiempo y las comidas se iban espaciando.

La situación de Serena todavía no estaba clara, puesto que todavía no habían tenido tiempo de tener la conversación final. Ella y Darién hablaban de cosas sin importancia y puesto que Diamante estaba en la quinta desde unos días antes, no lo veía con frecuencia. Dos días antes de la partida de la enfermera Hani, llegó otra mujer joven. Se llamaba luna y era inglesa. Serena se horrorizó cuando se la presentaron como la nana. ¡Una nana! Esto parecía confirmar sus sospechas de que poco a poco Darién le insinuaba que su presencia ya no era necesaria.

Pero, ¿y ella? ¿No valían sus sentimientos? ¿La estaban apartando de su hijo? Todavía no habían decidido qué nombre ponerle y Serena ni siquiera sabía si lo habían registrado. En parte quería rebelarse, insistir en quedarse en la isla por lo menos hasta que el bebé tuviese unos cuantos meses. La lógica le decía que eso era una tontería. Mientras más se quedara, más difícil sería irse. Ya estaba convencida que su hijo la reconocía.

Impaciente, se paseó por la alcoba, desgarrada por emociones que nunca imaginó sentir. ¡Pensar que de veras había querido irse!..

Con una determinación nacida de la desesperación fue a ver a Darién. Lo encontró en la biblioteca. Diamante estaba con él, pero se puso de pie al entrar ella y después de saludarla brevemente, los dejó solos. Serena miró con inquietud hacia el escritorio y de repente reparó en un documento legal que habían hecho a un lado. Era una copia del contrato que el señor Falstaff le dio y lo que en ella al principio fue debilidad, ahora era indignación.

–¿Qué haces? –demandó– ¿Redactando el convenio final? ¿La cláusula que me libera de este compromiso? ¿Qué tiene Diamante que ver en esto? ¿Lo discutes con él?

–Diamante es abogado –le dijo tranquilamente–. Creí que lo sabías.

–Quieres decir..., ¿que fue él el que redactó el contrato? ¿Lo sabe todo?

–Sí –Darién inclinó la cabeza–. Es el único que lo sabe.

–¿De verdad?

–¿Qué quieres, Serena? Quiero redactar estos papeles, porque deseo librarme de los asuntos de negocios por lo menos durante cuatro semanas.

–¿Por qué? –ella no le quitaba los ojos de encima–. ¿Es eso lo que se tarda hoy en día en obtener un divorcio?

–¿Un divorcio? –Darien le dio la vuelta al escritorio para pararse junto a ella–. ¿De qué estás hablando?

– ¡Divorcio! ¡Nuestro divorcio! No pretendas que se te olvidó, por lo menos no... ¡cuando tienes ese contrato a la vista!

–Tú... ¿quieres el divorcio? –murmuró incrédulo.

–Tú eres el que lo quiere.

Los ojos de Darien se entrecerraron y luego con una exclamación la agarró fuertemente y ciñó, lleno de deseo, el cuerpo de ella al de él.

–¿Te parece que quiero divorciarme? –le preguntó–. ¡Dios mío! Serena, traté de mantenerme alejado de ti, de controlar mis sentimientos pero, ¡me pones a prueba a cada instante!

La boca de él sofocó cualquier protesta de ella a la pasión de sus besos y ahogó su resistencia. La besaba profunda y ansiosamente, queriendo extraerle el último aliento y ella se le aferró con desesperación, incapaz ya de soltarlo.

–¿Y bien? –dijo al descansar su frente contra la de ella– ¿Todavía tienes intenciones de irte?

Con un gesto desvalido ella meneó la cabeza.

–Y tú, ¿no quieres que me vaya?

–No, no quiero que te vayas. Te amo, Serena. Te he amado desde hace mucho. Mucho antes de que tú supieras que yo existía.

–Quieres decir...

–Quiero decir que me casé contigo porque te amaba, porque quería cuidarte, porque no podía soportar pensar que te encontrabas sola y triste, y que tal vez encontraras a otro antes de que yo te pudiera decir lo que siento.

Serena no podía creerlo.

–Quieres decir... ¿qué te hubieras casado conmigo de cualquier modo? –hizo una pausa– ¿y qué hay de aquellas pruebas?

–Ni siquiera vi los resultados. Se hicieron sólo para convencerte de que yo hablaba en serio.

–Pero..., ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que sentías? Mi padre...

Darien movió la cabeza.

–¿Me hubieras creído? ¿Un hombre de mi edad?.

–Posiblemente.

–No podía arriesgarme. Además, no había necesidad de ello.

–¿Lo sabía mi padre?

Darién la apartó suavemente.

– ¡Bien sabía que llegaríamos a eso!

Serena parecía intrigada.

–Darién, ¿qué pasó hace ocho años?

–¿Qué sabes al respecto?

–Nada. Por eso te lo pregunto. Sí, Diamante dijo algo..

– ¡Diamante! –Darién se puso sombrío–. Debí imaginármelo. –¿Por qué no me lo habéis de decir si me incumbe?

–Sólo te incumbe en forma indirecta.

– ¡Darién!

Se le acercó de nuevo y levantando la barbilla de ella y mirándola a los ojos le preguntó:

–Contéstame algo, ¿me amas tú?

Serena tragó en seco y luego asintió con la cabeza.

–Seguramente sabes que así es.

Darién parecía muy complacido con la respuesta.

–Así que... ¿aceptarías que nos amásemos a pesar de lo que haya pasado hace ocho años? Nuestra vida juntos apenas empieza. Por eso hago estos arreglos. Es por eso por lo que quiero tener esas cuatro semanas libres. Quiero llevarte a algún sitio donde podamos estar solos. Donde pueda demostrarte que mi amor por ti desvanece todo lo demás... incluyendo el cariño tan grande que le tengo a nuestro hijo –movió la cabeza–. El contrato ya no tiene valor, es nulo. Hay que destruirlo.

–Pero tú... tú dijiste que tenías tus dudas sobre si regresar aquí o no después... después...

–Efectivamente así fue. Era la verdad. Serena, a pesar de lo que te hayas imaginado yo quería que te instalaras en la isla, quería que llegásemos a conocemos. Tomar a mi esposa por la fuerza no fue parte de mi plan. Pero eras tan... –se detuvo–. ¿Es que no puedes imaginarte lo que sentía? Sobre todo después de que me alejaste. Yo no sabía si te verías obligada a hacer algo, en tú desesperación, en caso de regresar yo. Debes admitirlo, me tenías miedo.

–Sólo al principio –murmuró tocándole la mano–. Y después, tenía miedo de mí misma.

–Lo sabía –le dijo con dulzura– Pero todavía no estaba seguro de tus sentimientos. No fue sino hasta esta última vez que regresé y que tú me correspondiste voluntariamente que supe... o por lo menos tenía la esperanza.. .

–Pero, ¿qué insinuabas cuando dijiste que me amabas desde... antes de que yo supiera que existías? Nunca oí... que mi padre mencionara tu nombre.

–No –Darién dejó caer la mano al lado de su cuerpo–. No creo que lo mencionara –hizo una pausa–. Serena, tenías doce años cuando te vi por primera vez. Eras una colegiala pequeña y delgaducha, con trenzas gruesas y te arrastrabas detrás de un hombre que debió ser más juicioso.

–Por favor... no hables así de mi padre.

–Está bien, está bien –se esforzó por mantenerse tranquilo–. Yo tenía entonces, ¿cuántos?... treinta y tres. Llevaba diez años dirigiendo la corporación Chiba. Me imagino que era cínico y estaba amargado. Pero yo sabía que tú no eras feliz.

–No hacía mucho que mi madre había muerto –se defendió Serena– Papá y yo éramos muy desgraciados.

–¿De veras? –Darién fue muy cortante–. De acuerdo, lo acepto. Bueno, empecé a sentir lástima por ti. Pero conforme crecías, mis sentimientos fueron cambiando. Seguías siendo demasiado joven. Todavía lo eres. ¡Qué Dios me ayude, soy un hombre y no un santo! Te deseé y todavía te deseo.

–Pero, ¿hubo otras mujeres? –se aventuró a preguntar.

–Aventuras pasajeras –dijo indiferente–. Nada más que eso.

–Y, ¿qué hay respecto a Rey?

–¿ Rey? –por un minuto Darién parecía intrigado y luego se sonrió–. ¡Al diablo con Rey! ¿Seguramente pensaste que me interesaba?

–Bailaste con ella y dejaste que flirteara contigo.

–Lo sé. Y tú te pusiste celosa –le puso un dedo sobre la boca cuando ella iba a protestar–. Objetivo logrado, ¿no?

–Quieres decir... –Serena retiró el dedo–. ¡Darién!

–Pues bien, ahora que la complicación del niño está aclarada, ¿cuál es la respuesta? –le preguntó él, enternecido.

–¿Te das cuenta de que todavía no le hemos puesto nombre? –exclamó, tratando de ganar tiempo.

–Por el momento, se llama Endimión Alejandro –respondió tranquilo–. A menos que tengas preferencia por otro nombre.

–¿ Endimión Alejandro? –Serena repitió el nombre suavemente–. No, no tengo preferencia. ¡Creo que es perfecto!

–Bien. Esperaba que te gustara. ¿Entonces?

Serena sabía que el momento de la verdad había llegado.

–¿Me estás pidiendo que te acepte a ojos cerrados? ¿Que me olvide de la muerte de mi padre... de su supuesto suicidio... y que te ame a pesar de todo? –dijo tranquila.

–¿Se te hace difícil la decisión?

Serena, con un gesto indicó que todo era inútil.

–No debería serlo, quiero decir, que no es una decisión fácil. Pero... Darién, de nada sirve. No puedo abandonarte. Te amo demasiado.

– ¡Serena!

La exclamación fue ahogada por la masa sedosa del cabello de la joven cuando Darién la abrazó y escondió su rostro en el cuello de ella. Sorprendida de verlo temblar, se dio cuenta del temor tan grande que él había tenido de saber su respuesta, lo cual la llenó de ternura.

Ninguno de los dos oyó cuando tocaron a la puerta y Diamante entró para hallarlos abrazados. Aclaró la voz un tanto sonora y a regañadientes, Darién soltó a su mujer.

–¿Qué pasa? –demandó con evidente impaciencia.

–Kevin está aquí. Le pidió usted que hiciera los arreglos para llevar a la enfermera Hani de regreso al Continente.

–Diablos, sí –Darién se pasó la mano por el cabello–. Se me había olvidado. –se alejó de mala gana–. Espérame aquí –le pidió con la voz ronca y ella asintió– No tardaré.

Cuando cerró la puerta tras de sí, Diamante indicó una silla.

–¿No quiere sentarse?

Serena lo hizo con gusto. Sus piernas no estaban muy firmes debido a su propia debilidad y a las caricias de Darién.

–Supongo que se quedará –dijo Diamante con afecto –. Me alegro.

–Lo amo –dijo sencillamente.

–Seguro que, ya sabe cuánto la ama él –comentó Diamante con vehemencia– Dios mío, cuando pienso en todos estos meses, en los que pudo haberle dicho la verdad y no lo hizo. ¡Sólo para proteger la memoria de su padre! ¡Le dije que era un necio!

Serena se enderezó. Estaba claro que Diamante pensaba que Darién le había dicho todo. Pero, ¿qué era todo?

–Usted... no creyó que eso fuese necesario, ¿verdad? –murmuró.

–No –Diamante se dirigió hacia la ventana–. Tsukino está muerto... ya sea por mano propia o no, no tiene importancia. ¿Por qué habría de seguir influyendo en los vivos?

–Él... él fue mi padre –se vio obligada a decir.

–¿Y qué me dice de su madre? ¿Acaso no merece ella su compasión?

Por fortuna Diamante no la miraba en ese momento, porque de ser así no habría dejado de notar la angustia reflejada en el rostro de Serena.

–Mi... ¿madre? –se aventuró a decir.

–Sí. Dios Santo, ahora que ya sabe que fue el egoísmo de su padre el que causó su ataque al corazón, ¿no siente piedad por ella?

Serena no podía aceptar lo que acababa de escuchar.

–Yo... yo... ¿usted cree que así fue?

–No lo creo, yo... –Diamante se dio cuenta de pronto de lo que ella dijo–. ¡Dios! No se lo dijo, ¿verdad? Me dejó usted seguir y no sabe nada, ¿verdad? ¡Darién! ¡Darién, qué idiota eres!

–No, por favor... –Serena se puso de pie y extendió la mano–. Por favor, no se enoje conmigo. No pude contener mi curiosidad.

–Quiere decir... ¿quiere decir que estaba dispuesta a vivir con Darién sin saber la verdad?

Serena asintió.

–Si todavía hay algo que yo no sé, entonces sí.

–Darién dijo que así sería. Que no había necesidad de seguirla hiriendo. ¡Dios! Yo lo he echado todo a perder.

Serena se retorcía las manos.

–Diamante, usted no tenía forma de saberlo. Los dos fuimos culpables. Verá, no soy tan intachable tampoco. Y... y ahora que empezó tiene que terminar. Diamante inclinó la cabeza suspirando profundo.

–¿Cómo puedo?

–¿Cómo puede ser lo contrario? Por favor, Diamante. ¿Cómo fue que mi padre causó el ataque de mi madre? Yo... yo tengo que saber.

–Creo que ahora tengo que hacerlo. Pero si Darién se llega a enterar...

–No lo hará. Por lo menos, todavía no. Por favor... continúe.

–Muy bien. Su padre era, créalo o no, un jugador compulsivo. Hoy en día se acepta como una enfermedad, como la drogadicción o el alcoholismo.. Pero hace ocho años no se le daba importancia. La gente jugaba sin prestarle atención al hecho. Su padre era uno de ellos.

–¿Y mi madre?

–Hace ocho años su padre lo perdió todo, casa, negocio, todo. Entonces fue cuando Darién se vio involucrado. Hace muchos años, su abuelo de usted había hecho negocios con la organización Chiba. En virtud de eso, su padre vino a nosotros para pedir un préstamo. Al principio Darién rehusó dárselo. ¿Y por qué no habría de hacerlo? Antes que nada, Darién es un hombre de negocios. Su padre no tenía valores, ninguna garantía. Pero, al fin Darién cedió y se lo concedió. Por desgracia, en cuanto a lo que a su madre se refiere, ya era demasiado tarde. Ella ya había descubierto lo mucho que debía su marido y usted sabe lo que pasó.

– ¡No! –Serena se quedó estupefacta.

–Me temo que así es. De todos modos, se aprobó el préstamo. Su padre había inventado una historia fabulosa: hablaba de su hija tierna que se vería obligada a abandonar la escuela y que quedaría desvalida. Darién accedió a prestarle el dinero con tal de que dejara de jugar.

–Pero ¿no lo hizo?

–No. Darién le vio en Cannes, en Montecarlo y en Saint Moritz. Donde hubiera una casa de juego, allí se encontraba. Era obvio que hipotecaba propiedades que de hecho ya no le pertenecían. Pasó lo inevitable. Estaba completamente en quiebra por segunda vez en su vida y sus deudas eran colosales. Arrastrándose, regresó a ver a Darién. ¿Se imagina lo que éste sintió? Ya para entonces Darién sabía todo lo concerniente a usted, la había visto y había empezado a importarle su futuro. En esa época se llegó al acuerdo, un contrato infame de verdad, pero difícilmente se podría culpar a Darién. Quería protegerla y no había otra forma de hacerlo. No quería adoptarla. No era eso lo que él sentía por usted. Según parece, al final su padre se arrepintió. Nadie lo sabrá jamás. Lo único que nos permite pensar así es el seguro.

–Pero, ¿cómo pudieron permitir que tomara el seguro cuando conocían la situación económica en la que se encontraba?

–¿Qué situación? Su padre sabía lo que hacía cuando acudió a Darién. Este redactó todos los convenios en privado. ¡Nadie en la ciudad sabía que era dueño de Valores Tsukino!

Serena se hundió en la silla. Pensar que durante todos estos meses había culpado a Darién por la muerte de su padre. Y como dijo Diamante, él debió haberle dicho la verdad.

Y, sin embargo, ¿debería haberlo hecho? Si ella hubiera insistido en saber la verdad antes de admitir que lo amaba, siempre se preguntaría si fue el amor o la gratitud la causa de su decisión.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo y Darién regresó a la biblioteca.

–Muy bien –dijo–. Kevin le espera para hablar con usted.

Diamante asintió, abandonó el cuarto y luego que la puerta se cerró, Darién miró intrigado a Serena.

–¿Y bien –le dijo–, lo has pensado? Serena asintió.

–No sólo lo he pensado sino que estoy completamente segura –le contestó en tanto corría a sus brazos–. ¡Darién! ¡Haré todo lo posible por hacerte feliz! –escondió el rostro contra el pecho de él.

– ¡Oh! –la miró con ternura–. ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

– ¡Nada! –le dijo dándole un beso en el cuello–. Sólo dime una cosa más... ¿por qué querías que dejara de amamantar a Endimión? –el nombre del bebé le sonaba encantador.

–¿Quién te dijo eso?

–No hubo necesidad que me lo dijeran. Escuché cuando hablabas con la enfermera Hani.

–¿En griego?

–No estuve ociosa mientras estabas ausente. ¡Deja de evadir el asunto! ¿Por qué lo deseabas?

Darién se rió entre dientes.

–Podría decirte que estaba celoso, pero no lo haré –murmuró divertido por el rubor de Serena–. Querida, ¿cómo habría de monopolizarte si estabas tan ocupada aquí? Además, te estabas agotando y me preocupaba por ti.

–¿Y la señorita Luna?

–¿Te gusta?

–Apenas la conozco. Parece ser eficiente.

–Cuenta con excelentes referencias –admitió Darién con serenidad–. Fue la nana de los hijos de un colega de negocios. Yo no dejaría a nuestro hijo al cuidado de cualquiera. Pero si no te agrada...

–¿Quién dice lo contrario? –Serena suspiró de alegría–. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

–Creo... que tenía miedo. Querida, era posible que todavía me odiaras y no creo que yo hubiera podido soportarlo.

Serena se acurrucó de nuevo y sintió que él le correspondía. ¡Cuánto quería al hombre que era su esposo! No podía imaginarse la vida sin él. Eso sería insoportable.

–De todos modos –dijo con voz ronca–, me alegro de que haya terminado el período de espera.

–También yo –le contestó Darién fervientemente al oído–. Ya me estaba fastidiando dormir en el vestidor.

Serena se sonrió y tomándolo de la cabeza acercó sus labios a los de ella. Algún día le contaría lo que Diamante le dijo. Pero todavía no. Por lo pronto, le bastaba saber que se amaban mutuamente y que el hijo tan querido gozaría del cariño de ambos.

La promesa de la leyenda, al fin se hacía realidad.

**FIN**


End file.
